


【授权翻译】【Drarry】吼吼信（Howlr）

by Fayywoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Drarry, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Ginny has a personality, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Epilogue Compliant, Phone Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor Harry, Rimming, Romance, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Switching, THIS IS NOT A NON-MAGICAL AU, Textfic, Texting, dating app, pansy x ginny, text!fic, they don't know they're falling for each other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 77,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayywoo/pseuds/Fayywoo
Summary: 吼吼信是一个新型巫师约会应用程序（app），吸引着无数男巫、女巫、和其他性别的巫师们。不管你是想脱单还是约炮，这个app都可以解决你的需求。吼吼信的赞助商是韦斯莱魔法把戏坊，他们两年前也给我们带来了星星咒（*Spellular，类似手机的东西，他们通过这个来使用app）。金妮·韦斯莱，霍利黑德哈比队的明星追球手，是这个app的死忠饭，“保证火花四射。”她说。神奇的魔法等着你的到来！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howlr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568318) by [partialtopotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialtopotter/pseuds/partialtopotter). 



> 万分感谢partialtopotter的作品和奇思妙想。
> 
> 原文Notes也有说明，本文启发自汤不热上来自synonym4life的一个帖子：https://synonym-for-life.tumblr.com/post/162440497356/if-harry-ever-set-up-a-muggle-dating-profile-his
> 
> 翻译对我来说是很有意思的事，我选择翻译的文也都是个人非常非常喜欢的，对每一个喜欢这个作品的人说声谢谢！
> 
> 我的微博：SSSeverius  
> 在微博发了一些德哈／哈德文翻译，要是喜欢可以关注。  
> 最后：括号里带*号的内容都是我的注解。长一点的注解就加了脚注放在最后解释。

星期六

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

哈利：说服我。

 

金妮：什么？！？！真的吗？终于！尼玛哈利这最好是跟我猜的一样不然我会勒死你的。

 

哈利：如果有人试图读我们的信息，他们会很懵逼的。

 

金妮：赶紧说重点。现在这么早我懒得跟你扯。

 

哈利：现在是中午了。我都等到中午才说了。

 

金妮：*闭眼* zzzzZZZZZZ

 

哈利：行吧。等等，快跟我说吧金妮。

 

金妮：我该说的都说了。吼吼信朝棒der！巫师性少数群体人数不多，也大都拘谨。有了这个app，至少能认识人了，对吧？你不还总是说希望有人能了解真正的你而不是纠结于那堆“我他妈拯救了世界”之类的事嘛。深柜在吼吼信上都匿名的。

 

哈利：别人不都用它来约？

 

金妮：是……但是话说回来哈利，约一约对你来说也有好处。再说了，我当初也以为只是约个炮，结果那个人就成了我的灵魂伴侣。

 

哈利：潘西·帕金森？

 

金妮：我从伦敦都能听出你的语气。

 

哈利：很好。

 

金妮：这是我最幸福的一段感情。我从没更幸福过。句号。

 

哈利：……

 

金妮：无意冒犯，别往心里去。

 

哈利：我怎么能不往心里去？

 

金妮：我是同性恋，别觉得什么事都是关于你的。

 

哈利：*鼓掌* 你。是。双。*鼓掌* 你也享受和男人啪啪啪！

 

金妮：谁不喜欢和男人啪啪啪，哈利？ **你** 应该最清楚了？:b

 

金妮：反正这是我的取向。我更喜欢和女人之间的性爱，也对男人没兴趣了，而且还专一地在和一个女人交往。所以我选择“同性恋”标签自己。我他妈才懒得管别人怎么理解这个标签。

 

哈利：有道理……但帕金森？你们老吵架，还每三个月分一次手。

 

金妮：解释不清。她比谁都能气死我但也让我同时感到头晕目眩、欲火焚身又恐惧万分。有时候我觉得我对她给我的感觉上瘾了。

 

哈利：好吧。我要怎么弄这个玩意儿？

 

金妮：一般就是先下载。

         第一步：打开你的星星咒。

         第二步：去应用商店。

         第三步：吼吼信——下载应用。

 

哈利：呵呵。

         我要怎么编辑个人主页？肯定得好好写，对吧？我很明显不会放照片。

 

金妮：做自己就行了，哈利。这就是重点，对吧？你是个简单的人，别考虑太多了。

 

哈利：为什么我感觉你这是在终结话题？

         帕金森起床了，是吧？

 

金妮：波特，别给我女朋友发信息了。她忙着呢。

 

 ---

 

**吼吼信个人主页：尖头叉子**

 

 

欢迎回来哈利！

 

个人主页

用户昵称：尖头叉子

[该用户没有照片]

个人简介：

有兴趣聊的话，请发信息给我回答这个问题：“如果你见到一个非常有名的人，你会对那个人说什么？”

 

_有一条来自绿蝰的新消息_

 

\--- 

 

**吼吼信个人主页：绿蝰**

 

 

用户昵称：绿蝰

[该用户没有照片]

个人简介：

我本来想说我喜欢在海滩漫步，但海水总把我头发弄得惨不忍睹，而且上一次海边的漫步以我与一条美人鱼进行了一场四小时的对话而告终，后来发现那条美人鱼其实是一把被冲刷干净的扫把和一条旧裤子。

 

 ---

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：我还真认识一个名人，他是个大屁眼子。所以我大概会说“嘿，大屁眼子。”

 

尖头叉子：多么精彩绝伦的回答。

 

绿蝰：我尽力了。

 

尖头叉子：真的。这个答案完美。

 

绿蝰：你要求真不高。

 

尖头叉子：你的个人简介也好逗。真实的故事？

 

绿蝰：很不幸是的。

          仙尘和奥格登（*火焰威士忌）……不建议一起食用。

 

尖头叉子：用你说。

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

 ---

 

尖头叉子：所以……你的用户名？

 

绿蝰：是，我有一根。你也有，你可能也注意到了。

 

尖头叉子：WOW！

               这么粗俗的吗。真的，WOW

 

绿蝰：太过了？

 

尖头叉子：没有。但我回击的时候你可别惊讶。挖苦是我的蛇佬腔——娘胎里带着的。

 

绿蝰：所以，你是英国人吗？

 

尖头叉子：哈。被发现了。

 

绿蝰：你是波特年的吗？

 

尖头叉子：？？？？

               我是什么吗？

               尼玛……你不是什么哈利·波特死忠粉吧？

 

绿蝰：首先，别说脏话。我才不在乎那个英雄男孩。这只是一种说法，别大惊小怪的。意思是你和他同时期上过霍格沃茨。我也不是很喜欢这个说法，只是这里所有人都这么用。你肯定是新来的。

 

尖头叉子：噢……

                是啊。第一天用。

 

绿蝰：第一天，嗯？而你却已经在和我说话了。你真幸运。

 

尖头叉子：有人对自己评价很高嘛。

 

绿蝰：如果你见到我，肯定会同意的。

 

尖头叉子：Oh My God。

 

绿蝰：你明明很喜欢。

 

尖头叉子：当然。

                说到长相……

 

绿蝰：含蓄点，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈不是那样的。我只是想知道你的性别。我是泛性恋，所以你简介里没有性别的话我也不知道。

 

绿蝰：？？？

         你在和一个男巫说话。

 

尖头叉子：显然……是一个极其帅气的男巫。

 

绿蝰：所以你也和女巫做？

 

尖头叉子：女人也行、无性别人也行……是人就行。

 

尖头叉子：这时候不回复了有点不妙啊大哥。

                行，好吧，很高兴和你说话吧。

 

 ---

 

绿蝰：不好意思，我刚才吃早午餐去了。

 

尖头叉子：Ok

 

绿蝰：一个词回复，真是个好迹象。

 

尖头叉子：只是觉得你在那个时间放下了你的咒语手机真是很方便，没别的。

 

绿蝰：你有点多疑了，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：并没有。我只是一直很会猜谜。但这个谜也并不难解。我觉得你就是在发现我是泛性恋之后就慌了，然后需要时间考虑你能不能接受。

 

                那就很高兴我符合要求了吧。

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

 ---

 

绿蝰：这么说吧。你很明显在麻瓜世界长大，能够接触到目前在巫师世界里还不存在的LGBT群体。我是纯血统，我不会用什么恩特碗（*因特网）设备查资料。我都不知道“泛性恋”是什么意思。我发信息问了三个朋友还有我前任。你就是个爱品头论足的屁眼。祝你一生幸福！

 

尖头叉子：艹。对不起。我对偏见很敏感，老往最坏的方面想。我觉得我大概是还没从战争中走出来。

 

* * *

 

星期天

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：我确实是在麻瓜世界长大，但我成长的家庭超级恐同。我知道这么多关于性少数群体的事都是因为我一个最好的朋友，对了我朋友人超好，在我刚出柜的时候给我买了贼尼玛多关于这些的麻瓜书。所以我真的很伪善，好了吗？

 

 ---

 

尖头叉子：拜托，别无视我。

 

\---

 

绿蝰：我以为我已经表达得很清楚我不想跟你继续交谈了。看到了“祝你一生幸福”那一句吧[1]。你搞砸了，尖头叉子，放下吧。

 

尖头叉子：我发誓我通常没这么混蛋。再给我一次机会吧。

 

* * *

 

 

星期一

 

尖头叉子：我用户名很好读。你可以叫我“尖头叉子”但我怎么叫你[2]？绿色？蝰蛇？如果我叫你蝰蛇，你必须得有一件皮夹克。这是规矩。

 

绿蝰：别逼我把你拉黑。

 

* * *

 

星期二

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

罗恩：为什么你死盯着你的星星咒宛如它长出翅膀了？

 

哈利：我没有。

 

罗恩：那你能停止在饭桌上 **没有** 这么做了吗？你知道妈妈不喜欢我们吃饭的时候用那玩意儿。要不是这是乔治发明的，我觉得她会在房子里禁止我们用。

 

哈利：也许吧。但你爸着迷了！

 

罗恩：我知道。他不停地给我发消息！！！！

 

哈利：也给我一直发。他总是发些麻瓜玩意儿的图片给我然后问我那些东西是干嘛的。

 

罗恩：一样。

 

哈利：挺可爱的。

 

赫敏：别发了。我感觉被冷落了。

 

罗恩：为啥不加入聊天呢。冒险啊赫敏。释放你内心的狮子。

 

哈利：我怎么觉得错过了什么。

 

罗恩：赫敏怕妈妈。

 

哈利：表示理解。

 

赫敏：我没有害怕，罗恩。我只是想低调一点。

 

罗恩：自从金妮和潘西同居，妈妈就一直在催婚催生。怕没有孙子孙女之类的。

 

哈利：噢艹……我觉得她发现我们了。

 

 ---

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：你去家庭晚餐了吗？

 

哈利：嗯。

 

金妮：妈妈真的把罗恩的星星咒扔出窗外了？

 

哈利：我记得她原话是：“让地精玩去吧！”

 

金妮：太棒啦！

 

哈利：RIP

 

金妮：不敢相信我没看到。

 

哈利：对了，比赛怎么样？

 

金妮：太他妈爽啦！我们赢啦！

 

哈利：你当然赢了。恭喜。

 

金妮：谢了！虽然只是季前赛但今年我们队可好了。吼吼信玩得可好？

 

哈利：UGH！

 

金妮：噢不。

 

哈利：唯一值得聊的人不跟我聊了。

 

金妮：唯一值得聊的人……还是唯一聊过的人。

 

哈利：……

 

金妮：你老这样。鸡蛋都放一个篮子里，吊死在一棵树上。

 

哈利：我 才 没 有。

 

金妮：很高兴认识你，我是金妮·韦斯莱，你的前任篮子！

 

哈利：残忍。

 

金妮：是准确。

 

哈利：我就是对那个人感觉很好。他幽默自信还会说成语。

 

金妮：朋友，彩虹的长河里还有很多其他性少数的鱼。

 

哈利：你有资格说？哦还有，他妈的那个波特年是什么鬼？

 

金妮：操。

         对不起，应该警告你的。

 

哈利：这都被你发现了？

 

\---

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：希望这能让你好受一点：我查了auspicious才知道是什么意思（*是吉利的意思，就是上面绿蝰说‘你真幸运’的时候用的词）。

 

绿蝰：你的愚蠢凭什么让我好受一些？

 

尖头叉子：无知同当？

 

绿蝰：你知道没有这样的成语吧，嗯？

 

尖头叉子：知道……

                不敢相信你和我说话了。

 

绿蝰：谁让你这么百折不挠。

 

尖头叉子：你故意的？

 

绿蝰：不容置疑。

 

尖头叉子：哈！这个我懂。

 

绿蝰：连你都懂。

 

尖头叉子：蝰蛇，我好受伤。

 

绿蝰：如果奇迹发生，我决定继续跟你聊下去的话，你可以叫我九头蛇。

 

尖头叉子：你没有皮夹克，是吧？

 

\---

 

尖头叉子：为什么是九头蛇？

 

绿蝰：跟我名字很像（*九头蛇是Hydra，和Draco有一半是相同字母构成。忍不住想说一句Hail Hydra／九头蛇万岁）。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈哈真的吗？

 

绿蝰：我错过什么了吗？

 

尖头叉子：这个名字并不是很普通？

 

绿蝰：家族传统。再说了，谁想普通？

 

尖头叉子：*在教室后排紧张地举起手* 我想。我最下流的意淫里有些就是关于普通人生的。

 

绿蝰：学院纠纷，燕尾狗、地精滋生。

 

尖头叉子：而我身边是一位性感的斯莱特林男生……

 

绿蝰：你怎么知道我的学院？

 

尖头叉子：不好意思，我怎么可能不知道？看来你真的觉得我很蠢。

                不如先从“绿色蝰蛇”说起！！！然后还有“九头蛇”，你差不多是带着蛇名出生的。

 

绿蝰：你还真懂神话。

 

尖头叉子：我是个巫师。

 

绿蝰：我怎么不觉得呢。

          睡了。明天要早起。

 

尖头叉子：好嘞。

 

 ---

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：他！跟！我！说！话！了！

 

罗恩：祝贺你啊兄弟。

 

赫敏：我说了吧，不屈不挠就是关键！

 

金妮：你就是个三年级小女生。

 

* * *

 

[1] “祝你一生幸福”在原文中是‘Have a nice life’，是委婉礼貌地叫人滚一边去的说法。

[2] 虽然翻译出来尖头叉子是四个字，而绿蝰只有两个字，但英文分别是Prongs（一个词）和Greenviper（两个词组合green和viper）。


	2. Chapter 2

星期四

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

赫敏：再次感谢，哈利。晚餐一如既往很精致！我期待你的下一次烹饪创作。

 

罗恩：是的兄弟，太棒了。不过友情建议一下： **分量大一点** 。再来点主食。

 

赫敏：罗恩！

 

哈利：我差点煮了饭，但金妮在训练。

 

金妮：对，别他妈这么自私。

 

罗恩：所以女同殿下几周以来第一次大驾光临就可以控制菜谱了？大家都知道你来只是因为你女票出城了。

 

金妮：看来尘埃落定了：哈利最喜欢我。

 

罗恩：不太可能。你伤透了他的心。

 

哈利：WOW！

 

赫敏：*复制粘贴到聊天* 我为他的不得体表示道歉。我们正在努力让他改进。

 

金妮：滚一边去，罗恩。

 

罗恩：滚也比草帕金森要好。[1]

 

哈利：哈哈，怼得好！

 

罗恩：蟹蟹。没生我气吧，兄弟？

 

哈利：当然。

 

金妮：‘妈妈，罗恩有一天跟我提起外婆的戒指了。我觉得他终于准备好求婚了！’

 

罗恩：你不会的。

 

金妮：我真的不会吗。

 

赫敏：金妮，为什么？？？！！！！

 

金妮：不是针对你，格兰杰。连带伤害而已。

 

哈利：格兰杰？

 

赫敏：潘西把你蹭坏了。[2]

 

金妮：没错，她是这么干了。

 

罗恩：不。我退群！

 

赫敏：他在我旁边干呕。

 

\---

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：[点击下载图片]

         看上去有没有很好吃？

 

绿蝰：说实话，我点开这个文件会发生什么？

 

尖头叉子：你会看到我晚餐做的绝妙的姜酱三文鱼然后爱上我？

 

绿蝰：哦。

 

尖头叉子：艹……你以为是什么？

 

绿蝰：我就不知道应该以为是什么，所以才问的。

 

尖头叉子：hhhhhh 不是jb图！！！

 

绿蝰：如释重负。

 

尖头叉子：难道不是大失所望。;)

 

绿蝰：一切关于发那种信息的东西对你来说都太尴尬了。

 

尖头叉子：你点开了吗？

 

绿蝰：没。

 

尖头叉子：点开点开点开！！！！

 

绿蝰：你太幼稚了。

         我的理智告诉我不该这么说，但这看上去是还不错。

 

尖头叉子：真的很好吃！“大众点评满分30得分31”“迫不及待想知道他下一次要做什么食物了！”

 

绿蝰：你是想用烤鱼来勾引我吗？

 

尖头叉子：上钩了吗？

 

绿蝰：看情况。你用什么配它？

 

尖头叉子：……冰箱里的啤酒。

 

绿蝰：好了，它被你毁了。

 

尖头叉子：我去。

 

绿蝰：如果你不是悲惨的平民，你就会知道用重体白葡萄酒来配了。

 

尖头叉子：原谅我，九头蛇，这是我的罪过。

 

绿蝰：你在寻求赎罪吗？

 

尖头叉子：我在。

 

绿蝰：太棒了。我接受光线充足下拍的丁丁照片形式的赎罪。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈哈哈

 

绿蝰：等着呢。

 

尖头叉子：噢，你认真的？

 

绿蝰：好奇嘛。

 

尖头叉子：噢，我真的不能发丁丁照。万一照片流出去，预言家日报会……梅林，我不想知道预言家日报会干嘛。

 

绿蝰：调戏一下。

          你是真的很有名，对吧？

 

尖头叉子：是的

 

绿蝰：可惜。

 

尖头叉子：真的、真的很可惜。

 

* * *

 

 

星期五

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：你知道我为什么厌恶麻瓜商店吗？

 

尖头叉子：你在购物吗？

                现在可是工作日中午。

 

绿蝰：我就不会对你午餐休息时间做的事指手画脚。

 

尖头叉子：你想指手画脚也难……我吃午餐。

 

绿蝰：你好棒棒哦，你就是全人类的好榜样。我可以继续说对麻瓜商店的失望了吗？

 

尖头叉子：请开始你的表演。

 

绿蝰：你不能逛完每家店之后让他们用猫头鹰把你买的东西寄走。

 

尖头叉子：梅林禁止你提购物袋。

 

绿蝰：没人愿意在梅菲尔附近提着新的阿玛尼袋子晃，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：“阿玛尼”这个词是有什么意义吗？

 

绿蝰：我大发慈悲假装你在开玩笑好了。

 

尖头叉子：这样对大家都好。

                不管怎样，我觉得你可以要收银员把它寄到你家。

 

绿蝰：多么与众不同的想法，我怎么就想不到呢。受你过人智慧的指点，我真的太幸运了。

 

尖头叉子：我要把你备注改成挖苦皇后了。

 

绿蝰：我已经要那个无能的麻瓜把它寄去我家了，可她告诉我明天中午能寄到我家。当我解释说我今晚就得穿的时候，她说她也无能为力。

 

尖头叉子：简直不敢相信你在这样的灾难中活了下来。

 

绿蝰：而挖苦皇后的称号实至名归于——

 

尖头叉子：新西装，哈？今晚有约？

 

绿蝰：你能有多想知道。

 

尖头叉子：其实……

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

\---

 

尖头叉子：你还在梅菲尔吗？

 

绿蝰：怎么了？

 

尖头叉子：给你准备了个礼物。

 

绿蝰：天啊，你没有跟踪我来这里吧？

         我不想见面。

         我正要幻影移形出城，所以你没必要来！

 

尖头叉子：Oh My God，我光读你的消息都能感受到你的慌张。我没有跟踪你。我他妈在苏格兰。

 

绿蝰：好吧。

 

尖头叉子：去巴宝莉，你这种人知道在哪的。

 

绿蝰：我很惊讶你也知道。

 

尖头叉子：呵呵。随便拿点东西然后去男士试衣间第三间。你的礼物在那里等你。

                我知道听上去像什么，但不是你想的那样。

 

绿蝰：提醒你一下，这真的很怪异。

 

尖头叉子：我知道。

                你在去吗？

 

绿蝰：我发誓，要是我进去看到你坐在里面jb露出来，我会把你蛋都咒掉的。

 

尖头叉子：那是我的荣幸。

                不好意思，开玩笑的。

                快点吧，我没有恶作剧。相信我。

 

绿蝰：我又不认识你。

 

尖头叉子：你伤到我了。

 

绿蝰：行吧，我在试衣间了，什么也没有。

 

尖头叉子：防止麻瓜看到。施个显形咒。

 

绿蝰：噢。你想得好周到。

         谢谢。

 

尖头叉子：别在那太神魂颠倒了。我不想误以为你真的很喜欢它。

 

绿蝰：什么鬼？我说了你想得好周到，不是吗？

 

尖头叉子：抱歉。我越界了吗？

 

绿蝰：不，你没有。

         你做得很好，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：耶！你现在就在梅菲尔感激涕零。

 

绿蝰：我没有感激涕零。

 

尖头叉子：你马上就要放声歌唱了。

 

绿蝰：你有妄想症。

 

\---

 

**联系人：赫敏**

 

哈利：那些关于性别和性向的书真是可以不断传送出去的礼物。

         讲真。

 

赫敏：我很高兴你喜欢！我觉得那些书是十一年来的我送你的书里你唯一看过的。

 

哈利：不对。我读了《魁地奇溯源》！

 

\---

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：哈利！！！

          你还在霍格沃茨吗？

          妈的波特！回！我！

 

哈利：你好金妮，你今天过得怎么样？我过得很好多谢询问。

 

金妮：帮我个忙。

 

哈利：我已经到家了。

 

金妮： **不** ！！！！！我恨你。你太不为人着想了。这就是我甩了你的原因。

 

哈利：尼玛？

 

金妮：我在尝试新的说话方式。还太早了？

 

哈利：没错。

 

金妮：都两年了！

 

哈利：金妮……再试一次吧。

 

金妮： **不** ！！！！！我恨你。你太不为人着想了。

 

哈利：我真的不为人着想吗？因为克利切今天在帮我忙，我要他去帕笛芙夫人那里拿你最爱的枫糖坩埚蛋糕了。

 

金妮：哈利！ **我发誓！你有天眼！**

 

哈利：其实没有。你训练的时候总是那么渴望甜品。

 

金妮：你是在说我好预测吗？

         算了。我不在乎。穿上裤子，我要走飞路网过来了。

 

\---

 

**联系人：未知**

 

未知：波特！

 

哈利：你是谁？你怎么知道这个号码的？

 

未知：潘西，你个傻屌！金妮在你那吗？

 

哈利：哦。

         对啊，她大概一小时前在沙发上昏睡过去了。

 

女蛇：你给她蛋糕了？

 

哈利：你怎么知道？

 

女蛇：因为你太软弱了，波特，而且我们能从你身上闻到！

 

哈利：哎哟喂，跟你说话一直是这么的好……

 

女蛇：我需要你的飞路网地址把我女票带回来。

 

哈利：我马上就把她送回去。

 

女蛇：行吧。赶紧。

 

 

* * *

 

 

星期六

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：你在潘西那把我给卖了！你怎么跟珀西一样傻逼？

 

哈利：是你把我号码给潘西的！

 

金妮：一针见血。

         她要我做了好多扫帚俯卧撑，我觉得我手臂都要断了。

 

哈利：她试图把我交给伏地魔。

 

金妮：BOO！！！

         你今天一点意思也没有。

 

\---

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：我在享受我的礼物。

 

尖头叉子：我很开心。

 

绿蝰：尤其是你做笔记的那些。很能说明问题呢。

 

尖头叉子：噢天啊。

                我干了些什么？

 

绿蝰：你上过霍格沃茨吧？你应该知道不能给予一个斯莱特林这么强大的力量。

 

尖头叉子：你就告诉我你知道什么了吧。

 

绿蝰：想都别想，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：你可开心了吧。

                我不用见到你就能想象到你邪恶的奸笑。

 

绿蝰：成绩良好。你怎么知道奸笑是我强项的？

 

\---

 

绿蝰：章节标题：“重新发现以往的心动：为什么我们以前没有意识到”

 

尖头叉子：求你别。

 

绿蝰：标注里的一个笔记：“那双蠢眼睛。那该死的头发。”

         谁的蠢眼睛，尖头叉子？我该吃醋吗？

 

尖头叉子：不聊了。

 

\---

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

哈利：酒吧？得来一杯。

 

纳威：可以去汉娜那吗？

 

哈利：当然。

 

纳威：好嘞。十分钟后三把扫帚见。

 

\---

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：我没法一直生你的气，亲爱的！

 

绿蝰：所以你不撅嘴了？

 

尖头叉子：你还戏弄我吗？

 

绿蝰：才刚刚开始呢。

 

尖头叉子：Ugh！

 

绿蝰：是你自己要把最隐秘的渴望展示给我的。

 

尖头叉子：哈。最隐秘的渴望？差得远了呢。

 

绿蝰：*扬起眉毛* 解释一下，淫荡男孩。

 

尖头叉子：给我一秒钟整理一下思绪。

                我的渴望有点多。

 

绿蝰：感谢，萨拉查。

  

* * *

 

 

星期天

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：你看了今早的预言家日报吗？

 

哈利：我从来不看。

 

纳威：他们以为我们在约会。

 

哈利：哈哈哈哈哈这是目前为止最屌的一个了。帮我留一张好吗？

 

纳威：我已经裱在我客厅了。

 

哈利：xswl 真的？

 

纳威：怎么能不真。我可是在和大难不死的男孩做。

         奶奶会引以为豪的。

 

\---

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：我坐在这家漂亮的餐厅读着你给的其中一本书，然后就交了个新朋友。《This Bridge Called My Back》是我的服务生在这类书里最喜欢的一本。

他挺帅的。

 

尖头叉子：嘿，别用我的示爱道具来勾引别的男人？

 

绿蝰：太迟了。

         哦，告诉你一声，不像某些人，我不需要道具来勾引人。

 

尖头叉子：你是承认我勾引到你了？

 

绿蝰：我有点兴趣。

 

尖头叉子：:D

 

绿蝰：不过话说回来，服务生小哥确实有张libidinous的嘴。[3]

 

尖头叉子：怎么才能让嘴变成你刚刚说的那个什么鬼词？我也可以有那样的嘴。

 

绿蝰：如果你有，你会知道的。

 

尖头叉子：我一直都对你那么好，你怎么酱。

 

绿蝰：别担心，亲爱的尖头叉子，我永远不会认真考虑和麻瓜约会的。

 

尖头叉子：……为什么？

 

绿蝰：原则上我不排斥他们，但一段关系本质上应该有坦诚和信任。而保密法的存在让我不可能对一个麻瓜坦诚。我知道以前有很多情侣这么干，但巫师是我作为人很重要的一部分，我做的所有事都与之密不可分。没有魔法的人好像不太可能理解或者和真实的我有共鸣。

 

尖头叉子：WOW

 

绿蝰：怎么？

 

尖头叉子：就是有点惊讶。我完全没想到这段对话是这个走向。

 

绿蝰：我本来是要被说教一番了吗？

 

尖头叉子：……也许。:/

               不过我很高兴不用那么做了。我以前从未从那个角度思考过。

 

绿蝰：开阔的思维会全方位拓宽你的视野。

 

尖头叉子：比如？与食死徒感同身受？

 

绿蝰：不。比如有自知之明到能意识到站对了队不代表你永远是对的。

 

尖头叉子：天哪，你是对的！

 

绿蝰：显然。

 

尖头叉子：真的，谢谢你。我觉得大家经常忘记这一点。

 

\---

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

罗恩：哈利，兄弟，你一直瞒着我们！

 

赫敏：讲真，我好受伤。

 

金妮：zqsg，先是迪安，现在又是纳威。接下来你要爆我哪个前任的菊？

 

哈利：帕金森;)

 

金妮：她不是我前任。

 

哈利：暂时不是;) ;) ;)

 

金妮：你试试看爆潘西的菊，你屌会没了的，波特！

 

哈利：那我也还有手指。

难道你，金妮·韦斯莱，在暗示你需要男人的器官来满足性体验？

 

_金妮正在输入_

 

哈利：波特退出群聊。

 

* * *

 

[1]金妮上面说的是fuck off，通常意义是滚，但罗恩这里的回应说的是Rather ‘off’ than a Parkinson，意思是宁愿fuck（草）‘off’ 这个词，也不要fuck （草）帕金森。

 

[2]赫敏说的原文是Pansy’s rubbing off on you，原意是把她带坏了，但是字面上的意思是蹭、擦，然后可以引申到为爱鼓掌的事，金妮的回应和罗恩的反应都是在说这个意思。

 

[3]Libidinous是淫荡的、挑逗的，下面哈利的回应表示不懂这个词。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微博这一章挂了。  
> 都不敢发带颜色的章节了……

星期一

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：哇哦哦！你选了尖头叉子当用户名？怪里怪气的，但也好甜啊。

 

哈利：卧槽，金妮。你怎么知道的？

 

金妮：就是刷到你主页了。

         对了，你主页好无聊。

         那个男生愿意跟你说话真是瑟斯赐予你的奇迹。

 

哈利：你为什么在上吼吼信？你又和帕金森分手了？

 

金妮：我们已经一年没有分手了。真希望人们可以放过这个话题。

 

哈利：抱歉。

         所以……为什么用吼吼信？

 

金妮：既然你这么想知道，潘西和我用它来物色3p对象。

 

哈利：噢……你们是那类人。

 

金妮：嘘。

        看吼吼信！

 

——————

 

 

**吼吼信个人主页：尖头叉子**

 

 

欢迎回来哈利！

 

个人主页

用户昵称：尖头叉子

[该用户没有照片]

个人简介：

有兴趣聊的话，请发信息给我回答这个问题：“如果你见到一个非常有名的人，你会对那个人说什么？”

 

_有一条来自真金的新消息_

 

——————

 

**吼吼信个人主页：真金**

 

用户名：真金

 

图片（1）

图片（2）

图片（3）

图片（4）

图片（5）

 

个人简介

猎奇情侣招募第三人一起找点乐子。对，我是霍利黑德哈比的球员。没错，她是你在女巫周刊封面上看到的模特。我们 **知道** 我们名声在外！如果你的开场白提到了这个，我们是绝对不会回复的。仅限同性恋申请者。感激不尽！

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

真金：嘿帅哥！;)

 

尖头叉子：你们俩疯了！

          这个主页每天点击量得有多少？

 

真金：其实没多少。给主页加密了。我们就在网站上物色，选出一些人让他们看到我们的主页。然后就等着看他们上不上钩了。不过选中的人无一例外都对我们有兴趣。:b

 

尖头叉子：震惊。

 

真金：承认吧。我知道你想。

 

尖头叉子：帕金森会杀了我。

 

真金：得了吧，哈利！哈比队今天输了，我需要提升自信。

 

尖头叉子：好吧，那我说了。帕金森对不起。

          我每天都为失去了你的翘臀惋惜。再也不会有比你的臀更完美的了。你毁了我眼里所有的其他屁股！

 

真金：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真他妈直接。

 

尖头叉子：我还记得拍的那张照片。太久远了！你女票把它从我星星咒里删了。

 

真金： **去找别的粮意淫，波特！再调戏我女票我就把你阉了！**

 

尖头叉子：我在高潮中安息。

 

真金：你死了波特。

 

尖头叉子：值了，那句台词太屌了。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：“你怎么评价他的战术都行，但至少在他掌权的时候没有给予同性恋提出政治要求的资格。你敢相信他们让威森加摩讨论同性恋婚姻吗？”

         让我离开这个操蛋的地方吧！你是唯一一个我可以吐槽的人了。

 

尖头叉子：卧槽。‘他’他们是指他妈的伏地魔吗？！？！

 

绿蝰：别打他名字。是，他们就是指他。

         哦哦哦这句更屌，“在我那个年代，他们都在私下里宽衣解带，然后那个病最终就把这些问题解决了。”

 

尖头叉子：天啦噜！你在哪？我很担心你。

 

绿蝰：你担心我？这么……离奇。

 

尖头叉子：没开玩笑。快离开那里。

 

绿蝰：不能。强制性家庭午宴。

 

尖头叉子：噢。所以是还没向家里出柜？

 

绿蝰：噢，我出了。

 

尖头叉子：草。哎哟。

 

绿蝰：没错，他们绝了。

 

尖头叉子：就像蜜糖，在馅饼上厚厚一层，格外尖刻[1]。

 

绿蝰：又格外没有同理心。

 

尖头叉子：嗯嗯嗯，美味。

          这味道我太熟悉了。

 

绿蝰：对，我记得提到过你家人也恐同。

 

尖头叉子：他们真的只算血缘上的家人，不过是啊，他们基本上“恐”一切。

          嘿，问你个问题，如果你愿意回答的话。

 

绿蝰：……好？

 

尖头叉子：为什么你会在周一下午有家庭午宴？

 

绿蝰：我刚想说，尖头叉子。事到如今，我们午宴得根据阿兹卡班的探视时间而定。

 

尖头叉子：我日。

 

绿蝰：草。我刚为什么要告诉你这个？

 

尖头叉子：我值得信赖的风度和无法抗拒的魅力。

 

绿蝰：别这样。

 

尖头叉子：怎样？

 

绿蝰：装可爱。我要死了。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈我不介意你偏执的家人在阿兹卡班。说实话我高兴还来不及。

 

绿蝰：Hmm

 

尖头叉子：相信我，我比谁都要理解你成长的家庭并不代表你是什么样的人。定义我们的是我们自己的选择。在我看来，你做出的选择比他们要好。

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

绿蝰：你并不了解我。

 

尖头叉子：我想了解。

 

绿蝰：我得先走了。

 

尖头叉子：噢，好吧。那等下聊。

 

——————

 

**联系人：安多米达**

 

安多米达：再跟我过一遍，哈利。让我这个老太太安心。

 

哈利：没问题。

        我会在五点下班后去小巫师学校接泰迪。

        明天在去傲罗培训前先把他送过去，六点接回家。

        周三周四要给他带午餐因为他不喜欢学校的午餐。

        噢还有他上学期间晚上七点半前要睡觉，但我们都知道我不会照办的。

 

安多米达：非常好。我感觉好像漏了点什么。

          噢心烦意乱，我会失眠的。

 

哈利：不用担心。你唯一要担心的事就是你的康复。

         我周末带过泰迪那么多回呢。不会有事的！

 

安多米达：一个周末和整整两周是截然不同的，哈利·波特。

 

哈利：你已经说过很多次了。

 

安多米达：态度摆正点。你知道我不喜欢你贫。

          我最不需要的就是泰迪学着你顶嘴。

 

哈利：对不起，女士。

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：要给以性换命运动捐点钱吗？

 

哈利：啥？

 

金妮：所有收益归于金妮·韦斯莱，她为了阻止她的无法满足的女票谋杀神选之人，跟她女票做了一整天。

 

哈利：听上去真惨。

 

金妮：不知感激的屁股！

 

哈利：技术上来讲，是你的屁股导致的这一切。

 

金妮：戈德里克，别提我的屁股。好疼！

 

哈利：并不想知道。

 

金妮：:b

 

——————

 

**联系人：赫敏**

 

哈利：泰迪就是我的全部！我们在看《不幸历险》的电影时，他对我说“蛮好看的我觉得，但要是和书里一样就更好了。”

 

赫敏：我就知道我喜欢那个孩子。

 

哈利：我知道！我！好！爱！他！

 

赫敏：让泰迪去睡觉，哈利。已经九点半了。

 

哈利：别告诉我该做什么。我已经是个大人了。

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

赫敏：暴风雨要来临了！

 

哈利：？？？

 

 

* * *

 

星期二

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：你们猜今早谁五点钟把我叫醒了！

         泰迪– “我的头发是粉色的，哈利，你知道这是什么意思！”

         我– “我不知道。你告诉我好不好？”

         泰迪– “穿上你的袍子，现在是帅气派对时间！”

         我– “那是什么？”

         泰迪–“就和普通派对一样但是每个人都很漂亮。”

 

哈利：我筋疲力尽了但梅林啊他太可爱了。

 

罗恩：哦天啊……开始了！

 

金妮：泰迪宝宝消息再次轰炸我们！！！

 

哈利：泰迪。宝宝。消息？？？

 

赫敏：[泰迪-宝宝-消息] 名词

  1. 我们敬爱的哈利·波特在同样被爱灌溉的泰迪·卢平在场时发来的狂风暴雨般的消息。



 

金妮：可以用这个词给我造个句吗？

 

赫敏：泰迪在五点把哈利叫醒了，所以我们都得五点起来。#在泰迪宝宝消息中生存

 

哈利：你们都是大屁眼子。

 

金妮： **掩护我！！！！！**

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：所以……你又要无视我了，嗯？

         九头蛇，这不是我的锅。 **你自** 己要告诉我你的隐私什么的然后又变得这么没有安全感。我说了我不介意你的家庭。

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

哈利：泰迪小讲堂知识讲座– “治疗师治不好扫帚。是真的噢！”

 

纳威：他说得没错。

 

哈利：“如果你的杯子是满的那就说明你还一口没喝。是真的噢！”

 

纳威：*Boom* 头脑。爆炸。

 

哈利：“龙不知道怎么吃蟾蜍。是真的噢！”

 

纳威：讲真，今天我学到的比二年级在黑魔法防御术学到的还多。

 

哈利：哈。对吧？

         我告诉他他是个天才然后他回答：“好吧，我是知道很多东西。”

 

纳威：可不是吗。

 

 

* * *

 

 

星期三

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：我不知道你是谁，如果这是你在纠结的事。无意冒犯，不过和哈利·波特在同时期上霍格沃茨并且父母在阿兹卡班的斯莱特林并不是独一无二的。

 

绿蝰：你有时候真的太蠢了。

 

尖头叉子：他理我了。

 

绿蝰：暂时。

 

尖头叉子：别闷闷不乐了。

 

绿蝰：不会了。

 

尖头叉子：哈。你这么生气的时候肯定很性感。

 

绿蝰：毫无疑问。拜托你假装自己有脑子吧，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：好凶。

 

绿蝰：你知道怎么能让我爽一点吗？

 

尖头叉子：九头蛇啊，九头蛇啊，九头蛇啊……我知道你垂涎欲滴，但我已经说过我不能发丁丁照了。

 

绿蝰：我不想回你了。

 

尖头叉子：对不起。

 

绿蝰：告诉我一点你比较私人的事，就能扯平了。

 

尖头叉子：你想知道啥？

 

绿蝰：职业？

 

尖头叉子：想得美。

 

绿蝰：不懂你在说啥。

 

尖头叉子：是吗。你不知道巫师界职业有限？有名人的就更少了？我可以回答你任何不会透露我真实身份的问题。

 

绿蝰：最长的一次恋爱？

 

尖头叉子：说实话只真正谈过一次恋爱。差不多三年。

 

绿蝰：多久前的事？

 

尖头叉子：730天，几分钟误差。

 

绿蝰：分手分得很难看吗？

 

尖头叉子：是也不是。她现在还是我最好的朋友之一，但当时对我影响挺大的。战后我挺萎靡不振的，她一直在我身边支持我……但她后来的一些处事方式有点不可理喻。

 

绿蝰：还需要我问吗？

 

尖头叉子：在我们分手后一周后她叫她前男友，我们的一个共同朋友，勾引我。

 

绿蝰：什么鬼？

 

尖头叉子：她觉得我一直没法认清自己的取向。

 

绿蝰：所以你朋友真的照办了？

 

尖头叉子：她不是那种你能随便拒绝的女巫。

 

绿蝰：卧槽。

 

尖头叉子：dei。

 

绿蝰：那有没有至少持续一段时间？

 

尖头叉子：没有。我刚告诉你我们分了。

 

绿蝰：和 **她** 前任，你个法定傻逼。

 

尖头叉子：噢。Hhh没有！他只是和他男朋友那时暂时分开了一会儿。他男朋友发现我们搞起的时候可不爽了。

 

绿蝰：那肯定。

 

尖头叉子：反正我也没有很投入。他不是我的菜。

 

绿蝰：冒昧问一下，你的菜是什么样？

 

尖头叉子：怕你不符合要求？

 

绿蝰：别自作多情了。我就是好奇。

 

尖头叉子：当然。

          他人太好了。我跟你讲过我前女友吧。我一直都喜欢那种刻薄点的。

 

绿蝰：我应该觉得被冒犯了吗？

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈哈哈好吧，我肯定是喜欢你的……所以你怎么想就随你了。

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：我知道你们觉得我老在说他，但刚刚发生了世界上最棒的事。我觉得我要哭了！

 

金妮：哈哈哈我就知道你忍不住一整天不说。罗恩你欠我十加隆！

 

罗恩：你不会真的要我给你钱吧？

 

金妮：啊，我当然要啊。

 

罗恩：但你那么有钱。

 

金妮：愿赌服输。

 

哈利：喂，我还没讲完！

 

罗恩：好吧，继续吧兄弟。

 

哈利：就是泰迪的学校这周是精神之周，今天他们得装扮成他们崇拜的女巫或男巫的样子。我走进他房间，他看起来和我一模一样。给他自己变了个小伤疤什么的。

 

赫敏：真是令人震惊的魔法。

 

金妮：太尼玛可爱了！

 

罗恩：干。我要哭了。

 

金妮：*咳嗽* 卢瑟*咳嗽*

 

 

* * *

 

 

星期四

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：嘿。

 

哈利：啊哦。

 

金妮：哈哈你干嘛啊哦？

 

哈利：你只在我做错了什么事的时候才用“嘿”来开头。

 

金妮：其实跟你做的事无关，但我确实有事要跟你说。

 

哈利：哦天啊！肯定是很可怕的事。

         先让我坐下。

 

金妮：你抓马够了吗？

 

哈利：……那你说吧。

 

金妮：我知道你一直只是开玩笑，但是潘西／金妮分手的事真的已经开始让我不安了。

 

哈利：天哪金妮，我很抱歉。

 

金妮：让我说完先。

        你不是唯一一个这么说的人。全家没有一个人认真看待我和潘西的感情，我真的气死了。跟魁地奇一样。在我加入哈比队之前没有人觉得我打得够好。我不想等到我和潘西结婚了之类的才有人尊重我们的感情。

 

哈利：你在考虑结婚了？

 

金妮：真的不是重点，哈利。

         和重点完全相反，混蛋。

 

哈利：好吧，抱歉。

 

金妮：不该让魔法部的一纸证书来让我的家人肯定我的感情。我说我爱她就他妈应该足够肯定了。珀西才和奥德丽约会五个月，她就已经受邀家庭晚宴了。

 

哈利：我真的很抱歉，金妮。我不知道该说什么才好。

 

金妮：完美。因为我需要你 **做** 点什么。

 

哈利：要么干，要么死，宝贝儿。

 

金妮：哈哈跟我那个沙雕哥哥谈一谈。我说点啥，那就是个“啥”；你说点啥——那就是福音。

 

哈利：我觉得你太看得起我了，但是我会试试的。

 

金妮：你当然会。

 

哈利：等明天他俩一起来了我就说。赫敏比我有魅力多了。

 

金妮：Bleh！我不想想象赫敏用她的魅力干些什么！

 

哈利：我恨你！你为什么要这么对我？你没必要想那么深！

 

金妮：我脑子里就一件事。你又不是不知道。

 

哈利：我记得。深情地。

 

金妮：;)

 

哈利：郑重声明一下，我从未质疑过你魁地奇的能力。

 

金妮：我知道。这就是我找你的原因。

 

——————

 

**联系人：女蛇**

 

哈利：我发誓，帕金森，你要是伤害她……

 

女蛇：这就是你在试图威胁我吗，波特？

 

哈利：需要我提醒你我击败了史上最邪恶的黑巫师吗？

 

女蛇：我穿着巴黎世家瑟瑟发抖。

 

哈利：你是该抖。我很恐怖的。像树蜂。

 

女蛇：呵。小狗崽还差不多。

 

哈利：我认真的，潘西。

 

女蛇：哦哦哦，现在是潘西了？

         虽然并不关你的事，波特，但你不用担心。据我所知，你应该比我更了解她才是这段感情里伤人的那个。

 

哈利：你真是令人愉悦。

 

女蛇：谢谢你逗我开心，疤头。

 

——————

 

**联系人：爸比W**

 

韦斯莱先生：莫莉要我确保你和泰迪周日会来吃晚餐。

还有，这是啥？我怀疑是某种刑具。

 

哈利：不会错过晚餐的。

         我看不太出来，缩小一点。

 

韦斯莱先生：

 

哈利：哦，这是睫毛夹。麻瓜们用来把睫毛弄长之类的。

 

韦斯莱先生：有意思！这些麻瓜不用魔法就发明出来的东西。

                   再次感谢，哈利。

 

* * *

 

星期五

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：今天的菜单上有些什么？

 

尖头叉子：呃，街口的咖喱外带。

 

绿蝰：失望。大众点评会怎么说？

 

尖头叉子：向我的粉丝道歉。

         我要为自己辩解一下。带着一个五岁小孩真的很不方便做饭。

 

绿蝰：我也并没有很介意，但你从没提到你有小孩了。

 

尖头叉子：‘你也——并没有——很介意？’

 

绿蝰：如果小孩另一头还有个女人跟你结婚了，我就很介意了。

 

尖头叉子：:)

         我是他教父。他父母在战争中牺牲了。我平时都不是他的主监护人，但他外婆接下来几周要住院，所以我在照顾他。

 

绿蝰：真是很大的进展呢，尖头叉子先生。

         所以你跟小朋友很合得来？

 

尖头叉子：也许吧。这个小朋友好像很喜欢我。

 

绿蝰：等等，你让五岁小孩吃咖喱？

 

尖头叉子：噢耶对啊，从小培养。这东西永远吃不腻。

 

绿蝰：跟你说实话，尖头叉子，这个爸爸梗深得我心。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈！你还说我淫荡？

 

绿蝰：噢看在梅林的份上，不是那样的！

 

尖头叉子：你想叫爸爸吗，九头蛇？

 

绿蝰：我的意思是，想到你做家长的样子。比方说，照顾另一个小人儿，讲睡前故事，给他爸爸的抱抱！所有的这些事，我觉得很迷人。

 

尖头叉子：我很高兴你这么想。

 

绿蝰：多跟我说说。

 

尖头叉子：我很怀念以前……他还能睡在我胸口上的时候。

 

绿蝰：天，性感。继续。

 

尖头叉子：有时候我真的很怀念换尿片。

 

绿蝰：就像这样，尖头叉子。跟我说羞羞的话。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈你好恶心。

         我喜欢。

 

——————

 

尖头叉子：所以如果没有爸爸情结，你有什么癖？

 

绿蝰：WOW

 

尖头叉子：我不太会装羞答答。

 

绿蝰：很显然。

        我们真到这一步了？

 

尖头叉子：会很好玩的。

 

绿蝰：行。跟你玩。但你先来。

 

尖头叉子：你有性嗜好吧？我不会把你吓跑吧？

 

绿蝰：如果在这种方面的对话中你能把我吓跑我会很惊讶的。

 

尖头叉子：好吧。我可1可0，但挺喜欢支配的，还有我不太喜欢S。我喜欢在绑缚中做操纵方。感官play总是很有意思。我还有点玩具癖，不过也没有一定要这些才能爽。

 

尖头叉子：拜托你回复我，我现在满脸通红了。

 

绿蝰：我就想看我能让你大汗淋漓多久。

 

尖头叉子：手淫犯（*字面意思，其实就是个骂他的脏话，直译出来好理解下面的回复）。

 

绿蝰：还没呢。

 

尖头叉子：我能当观众吗？;) 开玩笑开玩笑

         轮到你了。

 

绿蝰：这么告诉你吧；如果我们之间其他不合，我们性生活还是可以很合的。

 

尖头叉子：我多么幸运啊。

 

绿蝰：确实。

 

尖头叉子：告诉我你喜欢怎么弄，九头蛇。

 

绿蝰：你很有兴致啊。

 

尖头叉子：你不准吗？

 

绿蝰：完全没有。

 

尖头叉子：给你自己倒点奥格登吧。跟我一起喝一杯。

 

绿蝰：你小孩呢？

 

尖头叉子：躲起来睡熟了。

 

绿蝰：幸运啊。

 

尖头叉子：非常。

 

绿蝰：倒好酒了，现在呢？

 

尖头叉子：拿到客厅，坐在你毫无疑问很贵的扶椅上，干了它。

 

绿蝰：完成。

 

尖头叉子：Good boy[2]。

 

绿蝰：天啊。

 

尖头叉子：喜欢这样，嗯？

         你还想乖乖听我的吗？

 

绿蝰：想。

 

尖头叉子：那就把裤子脱了，完全按我说的来做。

 

绿蝰：操，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：噢嗯，这种情况下不要叫我尖头叉子。

         叫‘先生’更好。

 

绿蝰：行吧。继续吧，先生。

 

尖头叉子：哦对。

         把手伸进内裤，抚摸你的jb。让我好好欣赏。

 

绿蝰：你很在行啊。

 

尖头叉子：别说得这惊讶。

         告诉我什么感觉。

 

绿蝰：感觉好像我坚持不了多久。

 

尖头叉子：那就松开你的jb。在我告诉你能射之前你不许射。

 

绿蝰：你这是要杀了我。

 

尖头叉子：双手慢慢滑到你的胸上。来感受你自己的每一寸肌肤。逗弄你的rt，直到你坐立难安，然后捏着rt捏到你尖叫。我要是在就会这么做。你保证过你美得不可方物，我觉得你没有夸张。我敢说我光是看着你就能硬。

         我现在只是想着你就已经硬了。说实话，我经常想着你就硬了。我经常想到我有多想要吻你机灵的嘴，吻到你疼。可能还掴你几掌……我希望你没有在摸自己的jb。

 

绿蝰：我没有。

 

尖头叉子：骗子。

 

绿蝰：你比你打的字要聪明嘛。

 

尖头叉子：帮我打你自己的屁股。

 

绿蝰：如果你在这你就会这么做吗？打我屁股。

 

尖头叉子：不。我手会忙到没空打。

 

绿蝰：解释。

 

尖头叉子：一只手让你稳定，另一只慢慢滑入你。一只手指一只手指来。

 

绿蝰：我会弓起背。渴望你。

 

尖头叉子：我会在你的穴里弯曲交叉手指，就在我的嘴包住你肿胀的龟*头的时候。

 

绿蝰：呜咽。

 

尖头叉子：按摩你体内那个点，直到我尝到前列腺液的味道。

 

绿蝰：紧攥你的头发。沮丧。绝望。

 

尖头叉子：直到你求着要我的jb。

 

绿蝰：‘看在一切下流淫秽的份上，求你操我。’

 

尖头叉子：‘你知道你这样我无法拒绝。’

 

绿蝰：感谢，萨拉查。

 

尖头叉子：用力且深深地进入你。

 

绿蝰：我双腿缠住你腰间。

 

尖头叉子：‘让你自己爽。’

 

绿蝰：‘我要射了。’

 

尖头叉子：但你没有请求许可。

 

绿蝰：‘先生，求你了！’

 

尖头叉子：‘为我射吧，九头蛇。’

 

——————

 

绿蝰：操……那真的……天啊。

 

尖头叉子：连你都说不出一句连贯的话了。我觉得我赢了。

 

绿蝰：说实话，我以为你没那个能力。

        不过你最好知道这一点：如果你哪次当面要我叫你‘先生’，你会极其失望的。

 

绿蝰：你还在吗？还是睡了？

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

尖头叉子：我觉得我们该见面。

 

绿蝰：不要毁了这一切。

 

尖头叉子：我不觉得我在毁掉这一切。

 

* * *

 

[1]这里原文为Like treacle, heavy on the tart：哈利是在双关。Tart除了馅饼的意思还有尖酸刻薄的意思，所以他形容拽哥家人像蜜糖，其实是在说他们刻薄。

[2]Good boy翻译出来就没有那种羞羞的感觉了，反正都懂。这是哈利在支配、主导。接下来的对话都是这样但是变成中文好难yd起来，这一方面的东西了解得真的不太多。


	4. 第四章

 

星期一

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：我们之间没事吧？

 

尖头叉子：我告诉过你了，九头蛇，我们没事了。我不想在意了，好吗？

 

绿蝰：我只是觉得你好像比平时要寡言很多。

 

尖头叉子：……抱歉我没有成天抱着星星咒。在这个狗屎约会软件之外我 **确实** 还有自己的生活。

 

绿蝰：这话真令人安心。

 

尖头叉子：我还真不知道我的职责是让你安心。我是该按小时收费还是统一价格？

 

绿蝰：你表现得像个闹脾气的小孩。

 

尖头叉子：用冷暴力威胁人的男人也好意思说我。

 

* * *

 

星期二

 

绿蝰：我决定当个好人原谅你昨天犯的错。

 

尖头叉子：您真是大人有大量。

 

绿蝰：我确信我的一切大小都会让你满意的，没错。

 

尖头叉子：这是个丁丁玩笑话吗？

               太low了。

 

绿蝰：我知道。可我以为以你的幽默感会喜欢这种玩笑。

         看我为了哄你多煞费苦心了？我已经习惯我这位网上粉丝了。

 

尖头叉子：网上粉丝？你就这么看我？我可以是你男朋友但很显然这样会‘毁了’一切。

 

绿蝰：不是你说别管了的吗？

 

尖头叉子：你是已经有对象了还是怎样？你结婚了吗？

 

绿蝰：梅林，没有。别这么荒谬，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：那我们现在是在干嘛？我们这一个月来几乎每天都聊天。我们在很多方面都很合得来，可你却不想见面？我他妈该怎么接受？

 

绿蝰：至少别那么像个鹰头马身有翼兽。

 

尖头叉子：我用吼吼信是因为我想开始一段真正的感情，而我以为我和你可以。我喜欢你，九头蛇，我真的喜欢你，但我不想只是一个偶尔让你可以用来泄欲的人。

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

——————

 

尖头叉子：行吧。说得好。

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

哈利：我觉得你是对的。

 

金妮：当然啦！

         你是在说我的哪个天才想法？

 

哈利：我和我的篮子们。

 

金妮：噢不。你和九头蛇怎么了？

 

哈利：他不是真的感兴趣。只是想跟网友调调情啥的。

         我敢打赌他就是个六十岁的老巫师，用香蕉皮包着打飞机。

 

金妮：你自己不都信吧哈利，我敢肯定他有合适的飞机杯。

 

哈利：不。他太老了。他都不知道那是什么。

 

金妮：可怜的人儿。你应该寄给他一个…… **你** 有两个！;)

 

哈利：是……两个……我所拥有的合理数量。:/

 

金妮：xswl！！你的玩具收藏真是无法控制（*原文为out of hand，下面哈利说不需要用手就可以理解了）啊！

 

哈利：其实这不就是那些玩具存在的意义吗。

 

哈利：懂我的点了吗？我有那么多玩具所以我就不需要用手了？！？

 

金妮：噢。懂了。

         你需要找人上床。立刻。

 

哈利：*垂头丧气* 我知道。

 

金妮： **给。吼吼信上。其他人。发消息。**

 

哈利：行吧。

 

金妮：乖孩子（*Good boy），

         这么说有没有似曾相识？

 

哈利：闭嘴。

 

——————

 

**吼吼信个人主页：尖头叉子**

 

 

欢迎回来哈利！

 

个人主页

用户昵称：尖头叉子

[该用户没有照片]

个人简介：

有兴趣聊的话，请发信息给我回答这个问题：“如果你见到一个非常有名的人，你会对那个人说什么？”

 

_有一条来自耐心的帕奇的新消息_

_有一条来自斯滑-_ _进我的新消息_

_有一条来自魔法棒子69_ _的新消息_

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

耐心的帕奇：我大概会说‘嗨’，因为他们也是人，对吧？

 

尖头叉子：是的！

 

耐心的帕奇：hsp

 

尖头叉子：噢噢噢我知道这是什么意思……

          不，我不知道。完全不明白什么意思。

 

耐心的帕奇：哈哈意思是学院？性别？波特年？（*house／sex／Potter era）

 

尖头叉子：嗯嗯嗯……1. 秘密2. 男3. 啊哈

 

耐心的帕奇：你真是个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙是吧？各种不可告人的秘密什么的。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈我猜是这样。

 

耐心的帕奇：我想在你脚趾上高潮然后全部舔干净。

 

尖头叉子：哦哇，怎么突然这样？

 

耐心的帕奇：然后你把我操到流血，爷爷。

 

尖头叉子： **别了吧！**

 

——————

 

**联系人：罗纽·韦兹里**

 

罗恩： **救命** ！！！

 

哈利：你又干嘛了？

 

罗恩：你不会想知道的。

 

哈利：……

 

罗恩：但你不知道就没法帮我。

 

哈利：悬念要杀了我啊。

 

罗恩：好吧，你知道赫敏最近老出差。所以我打了下飞机，然后太投入了然后发现我现在毁了她一套旧的霍格沃茨校服。

 

哈利： **你穿着她的旧校服** ？！？！

 

罗恩： **没有** ！我用了个白日梦药水，然后你一定要有一个实物代替品……有时候她会为了我穿上那一套反正 **我就很吃这套行了么** ！？！？

 

哈利：她会杀了你的。

 

罗恩：或者更糟…… **她再也不会穿它们了** ！

 

哈利：冷静点。我把泰迪喂饱之后我们就来救你了。

 

罗恩：此景少儿不宜。

 

哈利：别担心，我会带着他的魔药练习套组让他在楼下呆着的。

 

罗恩：好让他把我家炸了？

 

哈利：抓重点。

 

罗恩：行吧。带上手套……

 

哈利：梅林，我待会儿是要经历些什么？

 

罗恩：裙子拉链卡在了我的……你懂的。

 

哈利：甘霖娘。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

斯滑-进我：Dtf （*某种约炮的说法的缩写）

 

尖头叉子：哈？

 

尖头叉子：我查了。不用了谢谢。

 

——————

 

**联系人：罗纽·韦兹里**

 

罗恩：之前谢谢了，兄弟！

 

哈利：好滴。

 

罗恩：我知道这很……我只是真的很感激。

 

哈利：罗恩。你要是真的感谢我，我们就 **再也别** 提这晚上了。

 

罗恩：说定了。

 

* * *

 

 

 

星期三

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

魔法棒子69：发图！

 

尖头叉子：不好意思，我知道在约会app上不放照片是有点奇怪，但我很注重隐私。不过如果我们聊得来我是很愿意见面的！:)

 

魔法棒子69：不一定要有脸啊。XD

 

尖头叉子：现在早上九点。

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

哈利：为什么我的四柱床被变形成了上下铺？

 

赫敏：我觉得等罗恩搬过去跟你住的时候这样会让你俩方便点。

 

罗恩：噢不……

 

赫敏：噢是！

 

哈利：你咋发现的？

 

赫敏：该从何说起呢？我本来要为了出这么多差给罗恩一个惊喜，可不知道为什么，我拉不上裙子的拉链。

 

罗恩：噢天啊！

 

赫敏：我觉得很奇怪，但施了个扣紧咒没有多管。然后我在我的级长徽章上发现了一块污渍。

 

罗恩： **哈利你忘了处理徽章** ！？！

 

哈利：我那时候心灵受到了极大创伤！

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：在你还没见过我的时候你大可说你多么多么喜欢我，但要是我们见了面，你发现我和你想象中截然相反呢？

 

尖头叉子：你是会突然间不再是那个我从六月起就一直聊天的人吗？

 

绿蝰：当然不是。

 

尖头叉子：那我也不会觉得你不符期待。

 

绿蝰：你并不能保证这一点，而且你也不能指望我会信任你薄弱的格兰芬多本能，不是吗？

 

尖头叉子：我是赫奇帕奇。

 

绿蝰：别侮辱我的智商。

         不过，你知道不要假装拉文克劳也是可以加分的了。不然我可就笑死了。

 

尖头叉子：对， **呵呵** 。你觉得我蠢。我要笑裂了。

 

绿蝰：你今天好敏感。

 

尖头叉子：而你每天都好讨厌。我们现在是要轮流陈述事实还是……

 

绿蝰：我以为你喜欢刻薄一点的类型。

 

尖头叉子：是，我是喜欢。我以前是喜欢你，直到你表现出对追求一段真正的感情没兴趣。

 

绿蝰：已经用过去式了，好吧。

 

绿蝰：而且我从没说过我不想要谈恋爱。这就是你们这些该死的格兰芬多的毛病，你们冲动鲁莽地来到这个世上，完全不具备一点批判性思维能力，从来没法从除了你们自己观点以外的角度思考问题。不是所有人都喜欢义无反顾地冲进一段令人心碎的感情，这并不是我的问题，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：可你连喜欢我都没说过。

 

绿蝰：你真是不折不扣的傻逼，我都怕被你传染了。我没有说‘喜欢你’是因为我不是性欲旺盛的四年级小孩试图勾引来一个一起去圣诞舞会的性感舞伴。

 

——————

 

绿蝰：不管怎样，任何智商在95以上的人都能看出我的立场。我要是不感兴趣也不会这么努力跟你沟通。基本就不用费劲。

 

尖头叉子：啊，九头蛇！！！！:D

 

绿蝰：你就是蠢。

 

尖头叉子：啊哈<3

  

* * *

 

 

星期四

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：嘿九头蛇

 

绿蝰：干嘛，尖头叉子？

 

尖头叉子：愿意跟我去参加圣诞舞会吗？我答应不趁虚而入。

 

绿蝰：我已经后悔了。

 

尖头叉子：不许反悔

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：你真的爱抚我哥了吗？

 

哈利：赫敏告诉你的？

 

金妮：我知道你想嫁进来，哈利……但罗恩？你能找到更好的。

 

哈利：嗯，我也曾安定过。

 

哈利：老天爷啊，金妮，你怎么知道我在哪的？没必要打我。

 

金妮：有必要。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：确认一下。我们暂缓关于‘见面’的谈论是为了安抚你斯莱特林的敏感情绪，但我们还是总有天会见面的，对吧？

 

绿蝰：有人学到新词汇了。

 

尖头叉子：九头蛇……

 

绿蝰：是，只是 **暂缓** 讨论。

 

尖头叉子：感谢梅林，我现在可以不用看其他人那些可怕的主页了。

 

绿蝰：是，拜托你立即停止这个行为。

 

尖头叉子：有人吃醋了！

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

罗恩：嘿哈利，我们明晚在三把扫帚见，庆祝你的生日！主题是麻瓜！！么么哒，明天见。拜！

 

哈利：不我们不见。我有泰迪了。

 

赫敏：我们已经解决了这事。他明晚去比尔、芙蓉和维克托瓦尔那。他可喜欢她了！

 

金妮：所有人都答应要来了，所以你现在不能怂了。

 

哈利：你们故意等到最后才告诉我，是吧？

 

金妮：噢当然。

 

赫敏：当然了。

 

罗恩：就是这样。

 

哈利：说实话，我宁愿和那孩子一起过生日。我只剩几天时间陪他了。

 

赫敏：你生日那天 **会** 和他一起过！你已经请假了，只要在睡前几个小时把他放贝壳小屋就好了。

 

罗恩：第二天早上睡醒酒了就把他接回来。

 

哈利：我不确定。

 

金妮：不，哈利。正确的回答是‘谢谢你们。’

 

哈利：*嘟囔* 谢谢你们。

 

罗恩：好了，话题到此结束。

 

赫敏：罗恩……

 

罗恩：Ugh……好吧！

         金妮，如果你想，可以邀请帕金森。

 

金妮：她本来就要来。那是个公共酒吧，罗恩，你没权利管我带谁去。

 

哈利：*赫敏的声音* 金妮……

 

金妮：谢谢。你。罗恩。

 

赫敏：看看啊，哈利。我们的宝宝们长大了。

 

哈利：时间都去哪儿了？

 

赫敏：哪儿都没去！我还能捏那粉嫩嫩的面颊（*cheeks，同时还有屁股蛋儿的意思）。

 

罗恩：我希望你指的是我。

 

哈利：我希望你指的是他的脸。

 

赫敏：;)

 

——————

 

**联系人：西莫的所有物**

 

迪安：喂哈利

 

哈利：你被允许和我发短信？

 

迪安：当然

 

哈利：……Ok

 

迪安：我其实是想问我能带西莫去你明晚的派对吗？

 

哈利：我不知道，迪安，他会又来给我一拳吗？

 

迪安：不会的，我挺确信我们已经翻篇了。

 

哈利：挺确信？！？！

 

迪安：我是这么说的。:)

 

哈利：他不再恨我了？

 

迪安：听着，兄弟，我能保证的只是他不会揍你。

 

哈利：也不能咒我。

 

迪安：我保证。

 

哈利：那……当然，带他来吧！

 

迪安：你最好了！

 

哈利：不， **西莫** 是最好的！拜托你在他看见上面那条消息然后又试图把我头发变绿之前把它删了！

 

迪安：哦对……不好意思了。

 

* * *

 

星期五

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：今晚忙吗？

 

尖头叉子：我要和一些小伙伴去酒吧……抱歉。

 

绿蝰：哪间？

 

尖头叉子：三把扫帚。

 

绿蝰：看在魔法的份上为什么……

 

尖头叉子：朋友喜欢酒吧女主人。

 

绿蝰：艾博？

 

尖头叉子：就是她。

 

绿蝰：嗯嗯……我猜每个人都值得被爱。

 

尖头叉子：天啦噜！你太太太刻薄了！

 

绿蝰：总不能都像你一样正直，狮子小朋友。

 

尖头叉子：我的学院真的那么明显吗？告诉你吧，我可让分院帽纠结了一阵子。

 

绿蝰：我总是分辨得出来你们学院的。

 

尖头叉子：为啥？

 

绿蝰：整个霍格沃茨期间我爱上了一个格兰芬多。花太多时间盯着你们可怕的桌子让我对红金相间的东西格外敏感。

 

尖头叉子：这我就要吃醋了。

 

绿蝰：哈哈相信我，你 **真的** 不用吃醋。

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

金妮：一离开贝壳小屋就发信息告诉我们。

 

哈利：我也不想搞得很抓马，但要是我走进酒吧然后三十个人一起对我喊‘生日快乐’的话，我就穿越回去选择死亡。

 

金妮：暗黑。

 

赫敏：最不好笑的事之一。

 

罗恩：那我要你的扫帚。

 

——————

 

哈利：在路上了。

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：你在哪？你留我在这跟汉娜聊了20分钟了，我怕要没有有趣的话题了！

 

哈利：不可能。她是我认识的唯一一个像你一样为植物痴迷的人。

 

纳威：我们不是嗜树癖！

 

哈利：你知道这个词已经证明了一切。

 

纳威：拜托，哈利。我不能把这个搞砸了。

 

哈利：我不想跟你说这件事是因为我觉得会让你紧张：但我知道汉娜为了能来今晚的派对见你，换了她的上班时间。

 

纳威：这是个大派对，她可能只是想多收点小费。

 

哈利：或者她想不服务任何人，只是跟你这个无敌傻逼聊天！

 

纳威：你觉得是这样？

 

哈利：我觉得我们之间真的有火花，但我知道如何在激情到头的时候放弃。

 

纳威：我们会一直占据预言家日报的。

 

哈利：*叹息* 别跟我调情了，和她聊，你这个无可救药的傻逼。她看起来不太开心。

 

纳威：好。

 

哈利：上啊，强巴顿！

 

纳威：你没事吧？

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：你知道现在什么时候了吗？

 

哈利：……知道？

 

金妮：一口闷的时候！

 

哈利：我想说22:30来着但是……

 

——————

 

**联系人：西莫的所有物**

 

哈利：你男朋友刚给我下战书了。

 

迪安：我就去了厕所不到一分钟。

 

哈利：嗯。

 

迪安：我来带他走。

 

哈利：万分感谢。

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：你手里是啥？

 

哈利：我手里啥也没有。

 

金妮：回答错误，波特！

 

——————

 

**群聊：邓布利多军**

 

金妮：同志们，如果你们在哈利的派对上，那么我们要确保他今晚醉得一塌糊涂！我 **一秒都** 不想看到他手里没有酒，我也不想让他为任何一杯酒花钱。他拯救了我们，放尊重点！

 

哈利： **不要！**

 

乔治：接受挑战。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：HI-DRAAA[1]！

 

绿蝰：噢我一直那么想收到一条这样的消息！

 

尖头叉子：人们一直给我敬酒。我觉得拒绝太不礼貌。

 

绿蝰：为什么人们给你敬酒，尖头叉子？

 

尖头叉子： **不要** ！嗯你不要。别偷偷抹抹想猜我是谁

               偷偷摸摸*

 

绿蝰：哈哈你是有多醉了？

 

尖头叉子：我朋友一直给我敬酒

 

绿蝰：我听说了。

         喝两杯水。

         从那个赫奇帕奇那拿水。我不信任你朋友。

 

尖头叉子：是，先生！

 

绿蝰：你体内的支配人格明早会恨你的。

 

尖头叉子：角色可换，能屈能伸，记得吗;b

 

绿蝰：我都不想猜你这个表情的言下之意。

 

——————

 

尖头叉子：我喝水了，蝰蛇。

 

绿蝰：很明显喝得不够。

 

——————

 

**群聊：蕾丝边们**

 

哈利：开房去！

 

潘西：当然了，波特。然后也许你就能加入我们了。

 

金妮：对！！！他会让我们用假jb爆他菊！

 

哈利：这是真实的吗

 

潘西：毕竟是你生日。

 

金妮：我人生最美好的一晚！

 

哈利：不……不不……坏主意这是圈套！

 

潘西：好选择，波特。金妮，我 **就知道** 你还想要他！

 

金妮： **不** 。我是想看你们两个搞。

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：我完了

 

哈利：我猜也是

 

金妮：而且我真的很醉

 

哈利：同上

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：你有一点清醒了吗？

 

尖头叉子：一丢丢一滴滴

 

绿蝰：……随便吧，我给你准备了礼物。

 

尖头叉子：噢蝰蛇你竟然记得！

          ==啥？

          你咋知道的

 

绿蝰：知道什么？

        我为你准备了礼物来回报那些书。我真的很喜欢那些书。

 

尖头叉子：噢dei！！！耶礼物时间！

 

绿蝰：我光读你的消息就要酒精中毒了。

 

尖头叉子：Sry（*抱歉）

 

绿蝰：在男巫厕所，第一隔间。你回家以后发消息告诉我，我告诉你怎么用。

        找个朋友带你幻影显形回家！不要找格兰芬多！你们总是醉酒移形到分体，以为自己有勇气就能打破概率了！再次建议你找艾博。邀一个赫奇帕奇来派对就那么一个理由。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈行吧，爸爸！

 

绿蝰：别这样，我都要硬了。

 

尖头叉子： **你真的有爸爸情结** ！

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：2瓶和耳朵啥？

 

绿蝰：先喝蓝瓶子。这是醒酒药！

 

尖头叉子：谢谢你！

               **噢天啊** 。我之前发的东西太令人尴尬了。

 

绿蝰：是，真的是。

 

尖头叉子：耳机和第二瓶魔药是什么？

 

绿蝰：耳机是魔法把戏坊的产品。我们能通过这个和对方交谈，就和用咒语电话一样，只是它会改变我们的声音，这样我们就认不出对方了。我敢肯定这本来是用来打恶作剧电话的，但对我们来说照样好用。

 

尖头叉子：Wow。好激动啊！我们现在能用吗！

 

绿蝰：可以。塞进耳朵就好。

 

尖头叉子：Ok！

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信通话** ：

 

德拉科：“尖头叉子？”

 

哈利：“你和我脑海里的声音一点也不一样。”

 

德拉科：“那是因为我听上去不是这样，你个傻逼。”

 

哈利：“这样听上去比较像了。哈。”

 

德拉科：“就在刚才我几乎听到你笑了。”

 

哈利：“现在是谁在多愁善感了？”

 

德拉科：“我一直都感觉你有点不真实。这……即使我听到的不是你的真实声音，这也感觉很好。”

 

哈利：“真的！我在这边已经有点要疯了。”

 

德拉科：“可爱。你具体在干嘛？”

 

哈利：“首先，我脚没法停止颤抖，心跳加速，满脸通红。”

 

德拉科：“所以你就是变成了个——”

 

哈利：“四年级小孩，试图勾引一个一起去圣诞舞会的性感舞伴？是的。”

 

德拉科：*笑声*

 

哈利：“九头蛇？”

 

德拉科：“嗯？”

 

哈利：“另一瓶魔药是干嘛的？”

 

德拉科：“你马上要变得更红了。”

 

哈利：“噢天呐。”

 

_嘟嘟嘟_

 

——————

 

**联系人：芙蓉**

 

芙蓉：哈利，我真的不想打搅你的生日，但泰迪尖叫着醒来了，过去两个小时都没停止尖叫。他不肯告诉我们怎么了。他只是一直说要找你。

 

哈利：我在路上了！

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信通话** ：

 

德拉科：“尖头叉子，你在吗？”

 

哈利：“在。我真的真的很抱歉但我们只能下次再来了。泰——我教子出事了，我得去接他。*喃喃自语*我就知道他太小了还不能在外留宿。”

 

德拉科：“当然你得去了！等你弄好了告诉我他没事。”

 

哈利：“谢了，等会儿聊。”

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：危机解除。我真的很抱歉毁了你今晚的安排。

 

绿蝰：总有其他晚上的。

         你教子还好吗？

 

尖头叉子：是。他只是掉了第一颗牙齿，担心牙仙子在他外宿的时候找不到他。

 

绿蝰：可爱到心痛。

 

尖头叉子：我知道！直到我带他回家和他一起躺在床上他才冷静下来。

 

绿蝰：你还在他身边！？！？！

 

尖头叉子：当然……我在努力阻止下一次火山爆发呢，多谢了。

 

绿蝰：别给我发消息了，去睡觉，不然牙仙子不会来的！

 

尖头叉子：哈哈。我已经在他枕头底下放了几加隆了。

 

绿蝰：你 **确定** 你是巫师吗？说真的，他们允许你独立生活已经是奇迹了。

         认真的， **去睡觉** 。她不会为你等一整晚的。

 

尖头叉子：等等……你是在告诉我 **牙仙子** 是真实存在的吗！？！？！？！

 

绿蝰：对巫师来说，是的！她给的东西可比金加隆好多了！别毁了那个宝贝小孩的这段经历！

 

* * *

 

星期六

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：我偷偷看了一眼牙仙子。

 

绿蝰：她不喜欢别人这么做。

 

尖头叉子：我也发现了。

 

——————

 

**群聊：邓布利多军**

 

金妮：瞧瞧我昨晚拍到的这张超棒的照片：

      #FineArt

 

哈利：现场更棒！

 

迪安：为什么！？！？！

 

西莫：我能和 **这一个** 前任干一架吗？

 

迪安：请便。

 

金妮：哈哈哈我很期待，斐尼甘。

 

帕瓦蒂：某人最好给我提供点拍摄片段。

 

拉文德：宝贝，我支持你！

 

纳威：正好我的旧屏保丑死了。

 

* * *

 

[1]Hydra，是哈利喝醉叫九头蛇，接下来他喝醉打的字都是各种缩写错字网络用语。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️警告：本章有肉，算语c吗？？？其实我不确定，总之就是他们在打变声电话啪啪啪/德攻；以及有提及哈利抑郁发作。

星期六

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：好了，直接告诉我吧。

 

绿蝰：我可以弯着腰告诉你……[1]

 

尖头叉子：*手比枪* 我很喜欢这个玩笑！

 

绿蝰：我猜你会喜欢。你有种低级的幽默感，还总是被最简单的东西吸引。

 

尖头叉子：:(

 

绿蝰：想知道什么，尖头叉子？

 

尖头叉子： **圣诞老人也是真的吗** ？

 

绿蝰：*叹气* 有一个叫尼古拉斯的巫师，应该就是你问的这个？他在1823年因公然无视保密法被捕，十年后死在阿兹卡班了。

 

尖头叉子：你们都跟小孩讲这个故事呗？

 

绿蝰：我小时候听到的就是这个故事。我有个姨妈跟我说他的鬼魂一直在阿兹卡班，在平安夜他就把所有和麻瓜玩的小孩的圣诞礼物偷走。

 

尖头叉子：九头蛇……

 

绿蝰：我知道。

 

        抱歉，我没打算说得这么催人泪下的。

 

尖头叉子：这就是你家人在阿兹卡班的原因吗？

 

绿蝰：这不是所有人的家人在阿兹卡班的原因吗。

 

尖头叉子：你参与战争了吗？

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

绿蝰：差不多吧。

 

尖头叉子：差不多吧？

 

绿蝰：我不是很想谈这个。

 

尖头叉子：Ok

 

绿蝰：你会介意吗？

 

尖头叉子：不，当然不会。是我在多管闲事。我也真的很讨厌别人问我关于战争的事。原谅我？

 

绿蝰：就给你这一次机会。

 

尖头叉子：成交！反正这孩子也要我别发短信了。

 

绿蝰：告诉他我说‘分享即关心。’

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈哈！！他说‘谁说我关心了。’

 

绿蝰：跟你学的嘴贱。

 

尖头叉子：必须的！等下聊

 

——————

 

**来电：金妮**

 

哈利：“在你说话之前，提醒你一下我开了免提，泰迪能听到你。”

 

金妮：“我不知道你在暗示什么。”

 

哈利：“没什么亲爱的，就是确保不管你要讲什么，都不要像平时那样带有……颜色。

 

金妮：“嘘。嗨泰迪！”

 

泰迪：“嘿”“咯咯”“吉米！”

 

哈利：“他为什么一直这么叫你？”

 

泰迪：“哈哈哈”

 

金妮：“你就别管了，波特。”

 

泰迪：“对啊。 _波特_ 。”

 

哈利：“你打来有什么事吗？”

 

金妮：“哦对，我打来跟你确认一下关于那个一年一度的野营我们是站在同一阵营的。卢娜和罗尔夫觉得我们得 **早上五点** 到那里看彩球鱼。

 

哈利：“我其实不是很介意早起。”

 

金妮：“我他妈才不要天还没亮就去看什么鬼娃娃鱼，哈利。句号。”

 

哈利：“金妮！我 **刚** 告诉你注意语言。”

 

金妮：“草。对不起。”

 

泰迪：“咯咯咯”

 

金妮：“对不起。”

 

哈利：“你无药可救了。”

 

金妮：“你们俩在干嘛？”

 

哈利：“做晚——”

 

泰迪：“ **我们在做通心粉小人** ！”

 

金妮：“Wow！什么？”

 

哈利：“我们把通心粉和芝士炒成微型人的形状，然后我用魔法让他们在桌上走来走去。”

 

泰迪：“ **好酷啊** ！他们的名字都叫麦克，他们住在蘑菇山上。”

 

金妮：“健康。”

 

哈利：“蘑菇山被花椰菜树围绕着。”

 

金妮：“是我大意了。还有多一人份吗？”

 

哈利：“当然！只要你别告诉潘西我让你吃油炸芝士。”

 

金妮：“女王殿下不知，我就无罪。”

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：你不想和尖头叉子见面是几个意思？是屌太小还是啥？

 

绿蝰：你肯定就是前任了。

 

尖头叉子：你怎么知道？

 

绿蝰：直觉。

 

尖头叉子：常聊到我吧，哈？

 

绿蝰：他说你很刻薄。

 

尖头叉子：刻薄也比逃避好。

 

绿蝰：逃避也比“媒婆”好。

 

尖头叉子：他告诉你那件事了？

 

绿蝰： **你** 和他分手才一周就那样？缺心眼。

 

尖头叉子：干他娘的！

               行行好，别搞砸了。

 

绿蝰：他在哪？

 

尖头叉子：正把他教子安顿在床上。他还要给他唱歌什么的。我看不下去，牙都要腻掉了。

 

绿蝰：就你们两个成年人？

 

尖头叉子：:)别吃醋，小乖乖。我是基（*姬）佬。

 

绿蝰：技术上来说他也是。

 

尖头叉子：我是双胞胎里更基的那个。

 

绿蝰：啥？

 

尖头叉子：你得了解情况才懂。

 

绿蝰：他看上你什么了？

 

尖头叉子：我屁股。

 

——————

 

尖头叉子：对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起！！！她毫无下限，对不起！

 

绿蝰：她爱你。

 

尖头叉子：没错。我也爱她。但不是爱情的爱。

 

绿蝰：你开心就好。她好像很有占有欲。

 

尖头叉子：她性格就这样。你完全没必要担心，她是双胞胎里更基的那个。

 

绿蝰：这到底啥意思？

 

尖头叉子：知情人才懂的笑话。

 

绿蝰：我永远不想和你们两人共处一室。

 

尖头叉子：明智的选择，但是很可能没法实现。她女朋友恨死这一点了！

 

绿蝰：至少我能交到朋友了。

 

尖头叉子：所以有个紫色药瓶正在我床头柜上，知道是啥吗？

 

绿蝰：流畅地切换话题。

 

尖头叉子：我也这么觉得。

 

绿蝰：你一个人？

 

尖头叉子：肯定的。

 

绿蝰：有人牙齿松了吗？

 

尖头叉子：哈。我觉得没有。

 

绿蝰：你裸着了吗？

 

尖头叉子：可以裸。

 

绿蝰：裸吧。

         准备好了就戴上耳机。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信来电** ：

 

哈利：“进去了。”

 

德拉科：*轻笑* “你进得太简单了。”

 

哈利：“噢天啊，我不是那个意思。”

 

德拉科：“可惜了。”

 

哈利：*大笑* “淫荡。”

 

德拉科：“为什么你说话这么小声？”

 

哈利：“我怕。”

 

德拉科：“希望不是怕我这个小老头？”

 

哈利：“怕吵醒那个像个暴躁野兽的小孩。”

 

德拉科：“告诉我你听说过无声咒。”

 

哈利：“什么？”

 

德拉科：*重重叹气* “尖头叉子……”

 

哈利：“开玩笑。友情提示我已经裸了。”

 

德拉科：“你得用无声咒的。”

 

哈利：“行……行。无声无息！”

 

德拉科：“啊，这就是个好孩子了。”

 

哈利：“你真讨厌。”

 

德拉科：“他充满爱意地骂我。你相信我吗，尖头叉子？”

 

哈利：“当然。”

 

德拉科：“格兰芬多。喝药吧。”

 

哈利：“它是干嘛的？”

 

德拉科：“喝了我就演示给你看。”

 

哈利：“嗯嗯嗯嗯尝起来像枫糖浆。”

 

德拉科：“这声音犯法吧。”

 

哈利：“喜欢吧，是吗？”

 

德拉科：“怎么可能不喜欢。你得说‘我同意’才能激活魔药。”

 

哈利：“我同意。草！那感觉……梅林，就像。那是 _什么_ ？”

 

德拉科：“我发明的一种魔药。我喝了控制版。不管我摸我自己哪里，你都能在你身上感觉到。比如，这是我的手在你大腿内侧。而这是……”

 

哈利：“天呐！嗯嗯……所以你对我做的所有事，也是在对你自己做。”

 

德拉科：“我相信我就是这么解释它的作用的，没错。”

 

哈利：“你是要弄死我，刻薄的混蛋。”

 

德拉科：“了不起啊。我本意只是让你爽，但好像确实可以一口气实现所有愿望了。”

 

哈利：“贱。”

 

德拉科：“不知道为啥我觉得我可以弥补。”

 

哈利：“你最好表现好点。”*嘶嘶声* “嗷！你刚 _掐_ 自己了吗？”

 

德拉科：“好了，现在闭眼听着。”

 

哈利：“这就是我听着的声音。”

 

德拉科：“很好，因为我刚到你家了。”

 

哈利：*声音很惊恐*“真的？”

 

德拉科：“萨拉查。按常理出牌，尖头叉子。”

 

哈利：“你真的来了！”

 

德拉科：“世界各地的心灵治疗师都惊异于为何我能忍受你。”

 

哈利：“你在我家。我给你点喝的吧。”

 

德拉科：“我猜你只有啤酒。然而你带着令人难以置信的傻笑拿出了一瓶沾满尘的奥格登。你为自己感到骄傲。”

 

哈利：“我听上去很可爱。”

 

德拉科：“你是很可爱。太可爱了所以我建议我们直接跳过喝酒这一步。”

 

哈利：“聪明人。”

 

德拉科：“我把你推上你的床。你抬头看着我，不知所措。你yy我们一起那么久，这和你幻想的过程都不一样，但你很喜欢。”

 

哈利：“我真的很喜欢！”

 

德拉科：“我消失了你的衣服，坐在你脚边——审视着你。决定先抚摸你的哪儿对我来说很重要。最后，我将双手从你胸前滑下，然后滑上你的大腿。”

 

哈利：“天啊……草，我——我能感觉到你。我——就好像你真的在这里。”

 

德拉科：“嘘，我是在这里。你只是被蒙住了眼睛，所以对你来说很不幸，看不到我将要对你做的淫荡下流的事。”

 

哈利：“我希望我能看到你有多好看。”

 

德拉科：不不，亲爱的，游戏规则不允许。不过， _我_ 能看见。”*耳语*“我能看见你为我变得多硬。”

 

哈利：“当你走进这扇门我就是这样了。”

 

德拉科：“那你是个性欲旺盛的小混蛋啊？建议你冷静点儿。我打算慢慢来。从你的脸开始。轻抚你的皮肤。”

 

哈利：*喘息着*“感觉很好。”

 

德拉科：“我用两只手指在你唇上徘徊。哈啊……这么柔软，感觉几乎像是一个吻。”

 

哈利：“上帝啊！”

 

德拉科：“其实是‘九头蛇’，但叫我‘上帝’也是可以的。

 

哈利：*大笑*“滚犊子。”

 

德拉科：“如果你确定。”

 

哈利：“等等不要，别停。”*呻吟*“噢，感谢梅林。”

 

德拉科：“我将手指伸进你的嘴，逗弄你的舌头。”*有点模糊地说*“你能感觉到吗？在你舌头上？”

 

哈利：“ _能_ ”

 

德拉科：“你吮吸着我的手指。”*吮吸声*“啊啊那感觉太棒了。嗯嗯让我好奇你那张嘴还能干点什么别的。”

 

哈利：“草！我都不知道哪个更性感，是同时感觉到嘴里 _和_ 手指上的吮吸还是你在家对自己干这些事的画面。”

 

德拉科：“行行好，你要是再破坏角色，我就整个停下了。”

 

哈利：*偷笑* “抱歉。”

 

德拉科：“我把润滑了的手指拂过你的胸口，顺延着在你手臂上留下轻吻。”

 

哈利：*惊叫*

 

德拉科：“抱歉，有时候我会咬。”

 

哈利：“操他妈的天啊！”

 

德拉科：“你的乳头硬了，坚挺着，诱人，但我还没有抚摸它们。”

 

哈利：*呻吟着*“ _九头蛇_ 。”

 

德拉科：“怎么？噢，听听你自己的声音。你太渴望了，我能从你的呼吸声中听出来。但我只是在你乳头周围揉捏。我想吮吸它们，咬它们，直到你想不起为什么这种感觉这么爽，但我只是轻擦过两个峰头。”

 

哈利：“你太邪恶了。”

 

德拉科：“啊 操！”

 

哈利：“擦——嗯嗯，对！继续描述你在做什么。我喜欢听你说。”

 

德拉科：“我——我交替着揉捏它们，用”*啜泣*“用我最大的力气，并轻轻在最顶端画圈。感觉怎样？”

 

哈利：“九头蛇，我已经流水了，你就摸 _我_ 吧。”

 

德拉科：“我正在摸你。”

 

哈利：“你知道我什么意思。我的——我的”

 

德拉科：“我想要你说出来。”

 

哈利：“我的jb。 _草_ 。”

 

德拉科：“不，我觉得我不要摸。”

 

哈利：*咆哮*

 

德拉科：“你刚吼我了吗？”

 

哈利：“嗯嗯——我的乳头真的很敏感。啊，啊天啊，我很快就要蹭着床射了。”

 

德拉科：“嗯嗯，嗯草。哈”*喘息*“不过也许我会草你。我有个硬了的jb蓄势待发了。”

 

哈利：“草 我要！”

 

德拉科：“现在做个乖孩子，礼貌地求我。”

 

哈利：“不要挑逗。”

 

德拉科：“态度，尖头叉子。”

 

哈利：“求求你嘛，九头蛇，草我好吗？”

 

德拉科：“噢啧啧，我不是很确定诶，你的语气言不由衷啊。”

 

哈利：“我跪求你不要逼我现在查那个成语的意思。”

 

德拉科：“哦哦哦跪求，是我想要的。”*不规律的呼吸声*“我为你新提供的灵感打了你右边的乳头。”

 

哈利：“ **操** ！梅林，求你了九头蛇。我想要。让——让我为你湿。把我打开，给我你答应给的。我——我太需要了。”

 

德拉科：*呜咽*“萨拉查，我太想摸我的jb了。”

 

哈利：*粗重的喘息*“一定要这么做……”

 

德拉科：“不屈不挠啊，唉——”

 

哈利：“ **噢** ，噢，噢，天啊！！就是这样！”

 

德拉科：*紧张又坚定地*“我将润滑剂裹上一只手指，在你的洞周前后抚摸。啊，啊，啊——然后绕着打圈。”

 

哈利：“ _求求你_ 进来。”

 

德拉科：“我两只手指滑进去一个指关节。”*呜咽*“我径直触碰了那个点，我知道会——妈的， **啊** ，擦——操！”

 

哈利：“ **噢操** ！对，继续用你的手指操我。嗯，嗯，嗯，嗯嗯嗯就是那样——就是那——那样！”

 

德拉科：“我把手指抽出来，看着你的洞口为我而收缩，你的穴几乎是求着我的jb进来。”

 

哈利：“是的——求你了！求求你，用力操我！狠狠地胡乱地操我。我想好好感觉你。我想知道你也对自己做着同样的事。”

 

德拉科：“他妈的萨拉查！我做不到。实验失败。我没法在不挑逗我自己的情况下挑逗你。”

 

哈利：*轻笑*“不，这很完美。你很完美。就草我们俩就好了，宝贝。相信我，我受够折磨了。”

 

德拉科：“拜托，完全不够。但是去他的吧！我正在给假阳具上润滑剂，你能在手里感觉到吗？光滑的头已经润滑，准备好了。”

 

哈利：“求你了九头蛇，快插进来！”

 

德拉科：“ **噢我的天啊** ！它滑了进来，阻力妙得令人窒息。”

 

哈利：“ **操，操，操，操！** ”

 

德拉科：“嗯，嗯，嗯，嗯！噢，噢，噢对，我是不是忘了说它会震动。我把它插入插出。感觉你自己在那上面痉挛。让——让它的震颤穿过你的整个身体。”

 

哈利：“ **操** ！我的龟头涨红了，正在渗出液体。你要把我逼疯了。 **快一点** 。

 

德拉科：“这样呢？你喜欢这样吗？这。样。够。快。了。吗？你要射了吗？ **噢，操** ！

 

哈利：“ **就是那里** ！不要停，求求你不要停！我快了！撸你自己。求求你撸你自己！摸我！我，嗯，嗯，嗯，马，马上就要了！”

 

德拉科：“ **哈就是这样** ！Yes yes yes yes。感觉也是。我在摸—— **天啊** ！”

 

哈利：*长长的呻吟*“操我马上要——噢，噢，噢，噢我的—— **操** ！”

 

德拉科：“ **波** ——嗯，嗯，嗯，嗯， **妈的** ！操。”

 

哈利：*吃力地呼吸*

 

德拉科：*吃力地呼吸*“我希望无声咒生效了。”

 

哈利：*筋疲力尽地轻笑*“我也这么希望。”

 

德拉科：“你教子知道你喜欢男人吗？”

 

哈利：“当然。大多数事情我对他都很坦诚。而且他亲生父亲是双性恋，所以……我也不知道。就是觉得早点告诉他这些事感觉很重要。不过他外婆不是那么支持我说。”

 

德拉科：“她要你什么也别说？”

 

哈利：“呃，我也没有真的请求她的允许。她觉得他太小了，不会懂。然后我说‘什么，太小了不会懂得爱？他每天都看见爱情。’*叹气*她本身不恐同。只是生活的年代不同。其实她有点像你。她在充满偏见的纯血统家庭长大，也及时脱离了那个家庭，但，你也知道，成长环境中带来的一些观念还是存在的。”

 

哈利：“九头蛇？”

 

德拉科：“你总这样吗？”

 

哈利：“哈？”

 

德拉科：“对你一无所知或者无法证明的事斩钉截铁。”

 

哈利：“我的直觉值得信赖。”

 

德拉科：*声音颤抖*“这我是相信的。”

 

哈利：“你还好吗？你听上去怪怪的。我说什么了吗？”

 

德拉科：“不，只是很晚了。”

 

哈利：“没那么晚。”

 

德拉科：“真的很晚了，都到明天了。”

 

哈利：“相当晚了。”

 

德拉科：*笑*“晚安，尖头叉子。”

 

哈利：“好梦，九头蛇。”

 

* * *

 

 

星期天

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：今早泰迪问我能不能叫我‘爸爸’，如果我超级开心是不是代表我是个坏人？

 

金妮：当然不。

 

赫敏：你带大的孩子说这样的话再正常不过了，哈利。你不用内疚。

 

罗恩：你怎么回答他的？

 

哈利：我说如果他不喜欢叫‘哈利’了，就可以叫我‘干爸’。[2]他说‘哈利’不能定义我们的关系。

 

罗恩：哈？

 

哈利：金妮昨晚来了。

 

赫敏：啊。

 

金妮：真是我的乖孩子！

 

赫敏：哈利，你今晚不会有事吧？

 

哈利：我只是想好好享受仅剩的时光。

 

赫敏：好的。

 

——————

 

**联系人：安多米达**

 

安多米达：哈利，你在哪？我有点焦虑了。

 

哈利：我们正要画完给你的卡片了。马上就到！

 

安多米达：如果你不介意的话我比较想要我的外孙。

 

哈利：好的。我们在路上了。

 

* * *

 

星期一

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：你在哪，兄弟？麦格看起来要杀人了。

 

——————

 

纳威：我给你打掩护了。希望你没在哪横尸了。哈哈。

 

——————

 

联系人：金妮

 

金妮：你肯定不敢 **信** 今天发生了什么。

 

哈利：我肯定敢信。

 

金妮：什么意思你？

 

哈利：你是又和帕金森吵架了吗？卢娜又因为罗尔夫放你鸽子了吗？你又在比赛只得了50分而不是通常的3000分吗？ **噢** ，噢，噢还是你妈……又……把你的女朋友介绍为你的室友？我没法为你持续的周期性抓马感到震惊，还请见谅。

 

金妮：我觉得你插到屁股的魔杖卡住了然后把你变成了一个屁眼。

 

——————

 

**联系人：赫敏**

 

赫敏：你怎么样？

 

哈利：非常好。

 

——————

 

**联系人：罗纽·韦兹里**

 

哈利：要你女朋友少管闲事。

 

罗恩：我不会 **要** 赫敏干任何事因为我不想失去将来要小孩的机会。

 

* * *

 

星期二

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：给我点生命迹象（*sign of life）。

 

哈利：

 

纳威：好吧，至少你还有时间当个抖机灵的混球。

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

赫敏：我们觉得你今晚来我们这吃晚饭可能会好一点。

 

罗恩：我做饭！虽然不会像你做的那么屌，但我觉得还是能吃的。

 

哈利：不了。

 

赫敏：介意解释下为什么吗，噢我是要粗鲁的那位解释。

 

哈利：今晚就是不太想当罗赫家庭生活的备胎。

 

赫敏：噢，哈利。

 

罗恩：你知道我们不这么想的，兄弟。

 

哈利：只要 **你** 不这么想，所有的事就都他妈完美。

 

* * *

 

星期三

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：你今天打算出现吗？

 

哈利：不。我觉得我要再躺尸一轮。

 

纳威：你是病了还是……

 

哈利：我只是不太想再去毫无疑义的教职工会议了。没有我你也能安然无恙的。

 

纳威：你他妈到底怎么了？我们为此努力这么多年了。你马上就能成为霍格沃茨魔法学校的教授，不用再他妈的在对角巷兼职了！

 

哈利：我只是飞行教练。

 

纳威：暂时是。你明知道你马上就能当上黑魔法防御术教授了。五年来霍格沃茨马上就要首次重开了。现在是英国巫师社会很关键的阶段，我们的努力很重要。我们承担不起懈怠的后果。

 

哈利：就是个会议而已！天啊，纳威，别管了。

 

纳威： **三次会议** ！下周就是庆祝重开的舞会了。年轻的女巫男巫一直在遍布欧洲的不同学校接受教育，而现在他们终于有机会来到霍格沃茨了！这件事出不起错。我们必须向巫师世界证明霍格沃茨不只有一个试图杀死麻瓜出身的人的疯子。我以为这么多人里至少你会明白这一点。霍格沃茨也是你的家啊！

 

哈利：有人来为他激情彭拜的演讲提供一个演讲台吗。

 

纳威：算了，这几天都在为你打掩护，我不干了。我之前告诉麦格你接触了一片有毒的汤迪根（*这个是作者自己编的，就直接音译了），所以没法下床。她也知道药效不会超过三天，所以明天你就自求多福了。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：嘿陌生人。

 

绿蝰：我没什么要说的，就是想跟你说话。

 

绿蝰：我在努力不要自作多情。可是我是忘记了某次吵架吗？

 

绿蝰：演默剧？那我的台词就是，请停止你的表演。

 

绿蝰：先声明一下，我不是跟踪狂，但还是注意到你已经三天没登录这个app了。你还好吗？

 

——————

 

绿蝰：你最好不太好。你最好是在圣芒戈躺着用吸管喝着流食。我能看到你读了我的消息！

 

尖头叉子：非常棒，九头蛇。

 

绿蝰：他妈的怎么回事，尖头叉子？你去哪了？

 

尖头叉子：过我自己的生活……我知道对于你这么自恋的人来说可能很难理解，但即使你不在世界的中心，地球照样转。

 

绿蝰：操你的。

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

赫敏：纳威说你三天没去上班了。

 

哈利：他告诉你我今天拉几坨屎了吗？

 

罗恩：过分了，兄弟！

 

金妮：太棒了，你还是这个状态。

 

哈利：金妮，你是没听说吗。我决定跟随你的步伐做一个24小时傻逼。

 

罗恩：我知道你现在很难受，但是说话还是他妈的注意点，行吗？

 

哈利：抱歉。

 

——————

 

**联系人：赫敏**

 

赫敏：你有一直按时服药吗，哈利？

 

哈利：你觉得呢？

      你告诉其他人这事了吗？

 

赫敏：你要我别说，所以我就没说。连罗恩都没说。但我还是想再说一次：我觉得没有人会因此看低你。

 

哈利：说完了吗？

 

赫敏：最后一句，你知道心理治疗师说的，如果你不去参与治疗，你 **需要** 按时吃药。

 

哈利：我没事。

 

赫敏：你有事，哈利，而且我觉得你也知道。我真希望你能让我们帮你。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：操。如果有任何事我能帮到你的……你可以告诉我。

 

      我知道你现在肯定很煎熬。我……我知道那是什么感觉。我有很长很长一段时间也是这么煎熬。并不是说我能完全理解你现在所经历的。只是……如果你觉得在星星咒上跟某个陌生人聊一聊能好受点，随时可以找我。

 

——————

 

尖头叉子：你不是陌生人。

 

绿蝰：对，我不是。

 

* * *

 

星期四

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

赫敏：我知道让泰迪回到安多米达家对你来说很难过，但这么封闭自己不是办法。

 

罗恩：对啊，兄弟跟我们倾诉倾诉！

 

哈利：你觉得我很‘难过’？你们根本就不懂我的感受。他们全都离开了。我父母、小天狼星、邓布利多。操，就连海德薇也是。每次当我开始觉得终于有个家了，家就会离我而去。

 

金妮：哈利，泰迪爱你。他晚上睡在哪并不能改变这一点。

 

罗恩：妈的，要是可以的话，妈妈会领养你的。

 

赫敏：而且我们一直都是一个家庭啊，哈利！我跟你和罗恩比跟我父母都要亲。

 

哈利：不。你和罗恩是一个家庭。你们会结婚生子组成一个大家庭。金妮会有潘西，纳威会有汉娜，泰迪会有安多米达，而我就只是被每个人称作叔叔的、不真正属于任何家庭的附带亲戚。

 

赫敏：哈利，不。你不可能这么认为。

 

哈利：为什么不呢？这是事实。总有一天，赫敏，你会发现下班回家后你和罗恩拥有彼此。你们不用一个人采购，或者一个人做饭或者一个人吃饭。吵完架后你们没有办法一个人冷静，因为你们住在同一屋檐下，你们只能忍受对方。这就是家庭！

 

       你们不会独自从噩梦中惊醒，并且希望噩梦成真，因为那样至少 **也许** 一切都能结束。

 

金妮：我们从飞路网过来了。

 

赫敏：哈利，解除你的防护咒。你知道我总会穿过去的。

 

哈利：祝你好运了。我比你强，等你解除我的咒语，我已经走了。

 

——————

 

罗恩：操。他没有带星星咒。

 

金妮：这次比上次糟太多了。

 

赫敏：不，上一次是你伤了他的心，再上一次，嗯，他还有你陪着，不是吗？

 

金妮：这话他妈是什么意思？

 

赫敏：我只是还是不明白。你们当初那么相爱。那时候如胶似漆的……然后突然一天你醒来就决定结束了这一切？

 

金妮：噢他妈的 **天啊** ！我都已经解释这个解释得江郎才尽了！尽管这不关除了我和哈利之外其他任何人的事，我还是会解释给你听的。我们之间有些东西不对劲。一切都有它‘理应’的样子但从未真的是那个样子。我们理应是完美的一对。我理应是那个英雄的战利品。性生活不错但理应是天雷勾动地火。哈利理应是我 **偏好的性别** ，但他妈的不是这样，行了吗？你不是最聪明的那个吗？

 

罗恩：休战吧，你们俩。这次的主角不是我们！

 

* * *

 

星期五

 

**群聊：邓布利多军**

 

罗恩：哈利状态很差还离家出走了。从昨天早上起我们就没有他的消息了。麻烦帮忙找找他或者找找任何可能告诉我们他在哪的线索。

 

卢娜：我去禁林看看。

 

安吉丽娜：怎么了？我们上周在派对上看到他的时候还挺好的。

 

金妮：泰迪回安多米达那了。

 

纳威：我太蠢了，我本该知道的。我之前对他态度很差。

 

帕德玛：据我的记录，他在巫师世界有两处公开房产。我相信你们已经查了他的公寓，还有一个是格里莫广场12号，有去那儿找吗？

 

赫敏：去了，第一时间就去了那儿。

 

帕德玛：他还有一处房产，但住址没有在文件里公开。

 

赫敏：谢谢你，帕德玛。

 

迪安：这两天他也没有来傲罗培训。

 

金妮：我们也猜到了。

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

金妮：潘西说去戈德里克山谷看看。

 

罗恩：我们早些时候去过了……你也去了。

 

金妮：不是墓地，波特小屋。她说她看到他走进屋子里。

 

赫敏：潘西为什么会在戈德里克山谷？

 

金妮：她说她在那拍照，但她的声音是说谎的调调。我晚点再去骚扰她。当务之急，我们知道他在哪了！

 

赫敏：我们不能一拥而上轰炸他。

 

罗恩：我去把他带回来。你们俩再跟他谈。他现在需要的就是一个拥抱然后回家。

 

金妮：Ok。

 

赫敏：随时告诉我们新消息。

 

* * *

 

星期六

 

**联系人：罗纽·韦兹里**

 

哈利：嘿。

 

罗恩：嘿，你刚起床？

 

哈利：很久不吃突然再吃那个魔药总让我昏昏沉沉的。

 

罗恩：对啊，你从昨天起就睡睡醒醒。

 

      我很高兴你告诉我了。

 

哈利：早该说了，我觉得。

 

罗恩：诶……我现在知道了。

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

哈利：泰迪的房间怎么了？

 

赫敏：我们自作主张来陪陪你。

 

哈利：不用这样的。

 

罗恩：我们知道，但还是要这么做。

 

哈利：是 **真的** 不用。

 

罗恩：由不得你，兄弟。

 

赫敏：没错，我们想你了！有点工作要处理，但晚上见！

 

——————

 

**群聊：邓布利多军**

 

哈利：谢谢大家。我真的很不好意思。不知道该说些什么，除了谢谢你们的关心。

 

卢娜：我们只是很开心你安全了。

 

纳威：不用不好意思，哈利。我们都有不太好的时候！还记得那时候我几乎是住在了杰纳斯·西奇病房吗（*纳威父母在的病房）。

 

迪安：还有西莫把他妈妈的房子点燃的那次。

 

西莫： **嘿** ！

 

帕德玛：帕瓦蒂有一阵子不吃固态食物。

 

帕瓦蒂：拉文德有一整年停用了狼毒药剂差点被捕。

 

拉文德：秋整整三年没使用魔法。

 

乔治：我们都是一群深井冰，哈利。你可没啥特别的。

 

哈利：你们大家最好了！

 

金妮：我们知道。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：请不要向我道歉。

 

尖头叉子：你怎么知道……

 

绿蝰：我之前说了，我很悲惨地对心理疾病发作的步骤很熟悉。我猜你正在道歉阶段。恭喜你，这意味着你在好转。我只是不需要在道歉的列表里。

 

尖头叉子：你绝对要在列表里！

 

绿蝰：如果你病入膏肓，卧床不起，你会因此道歉吗？

 

尖头叉子：如果伤害到别人了……也许会。

 

绿蝰：这就是我们俩的区别所在，尖头叉子。是你想病的吗？不是。你要是摔断了手臂，会道歉吗？肯定不会。我们被迫在年少时加入战争他妈的不是你的错，好吗？说实话，你要是完全不受影响我可能会更担心。

 

尖头叉子：你从哪冒出来的？

          接上，我怎么这么幸运？

 

绿蝰：庸俗。

 

尖头叉子：是说得不怎么好但这是实话，好吗。你闭嘴好好接受就行了。

 

绿蝰：是，先生。

 

尖头叉子： 8-----> ‘,

 

绿蝰：这个！！！你 **必须** 为此道歉。

 

尖头叉子：告诉你吧，我觉得我不会道歉。某个傻逼授权说我不用道歉的。

 

绿蝰：傻逼，真是傻逼。

 

——————

 

**群聊：邓布利多军**

 

哈利：你们想听一个非常古怪的瓜吗？

 

卢娜：一直都想！

 

哈利：猜猜谁鬼鬼祟祟地在戈德里克山谷晃悠？

 

纳威：谁？

 

哈利：德拉科·马尔福。

 

凯蒂：哈利不！

 

罗恩：又来。

 

迪安：我以为我们这个群把这个名字屏蔽了。

 

哈利：同志们……我觉得他可能有什么不轨企图！

 

       :b

 

金妮：嘘嘘嘘！

 

* * *

 

[1]上面哈利说直接，原文为straight直，德拉科回应的弯腰，原文为bent弯。

[2]这里干爸原文是‘God da’，译成教爸感觉好奇怪，教父又好像太不口语。


	6. 第六章

星期一

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：所以，你在麦格那被罚得多惨？

 

哈利：纳威啊，纳威啊，纳威，米勒娃永远不会对我发火的。我拯救了她的学校，你不要忘了。

 

纳威：……她给了你第一周的夜间巡逻，是吧？

 

哈利：不如说是第一个 **月** 吧。

 

纳威：一整月？！？！操。

 

哈利：我知道。纳啊啊啊啊啊威，所有的学生都会恨死我的！

 

纳威：是啊……

 

哈利：这就是你鼓舞人的方式——‘是啊’？

 

纳威：直面我们的敌人很需要勇气，而直面一整个学校的青少年需要的勇气也不少。

 

哈利：呵。呵。告诉你，我就不抓他们。没有了汤姆蠢逼，霍格沃茨有什么可怕的。

 

纳威：哇哦。哈利·波特刚刚是开了个伏地魔玩笑吗？

 

哈利：没办法。要是别人开这玩笑就不合适了。

 

纳威：我觉得还是有点俗。

 

哈利：有道理。

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

哈利：哎哟哎哟哎哟不不不不不不！我的眼睛！

 

金妮：哈利……不！

 

哈利：是的。很不幸，是的。那件事发生了，我瞎了。看到那个之后我的眼睛 **永远也** 长不回来了。

 

金妮：圣诞节我会给你买个假腿的。

 

哈利：好配我的眼罩？

 

金妮：哈利·波特，你懂我。

 

哈利：呃啊。

 

金妮：hhh我们俩总有一个会遇上这事的。

      ……我很高兴是你遇上。

 

哈利：滚。

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

赫敏：哈利？

 

哈利：不要。

 

罗恩：我们真的很抱歉，兄弟。

 

哈利： **不要** 。

 

赫敏：拜托了，我们应该能像文明人一样讨论这事。

 

哈利：行吧。本公寓基本规矩：卧室的存在是有原因的。如果你们真的那么想在沙发上，我们可以安排一下，把沙发放在你们卧室，或者直接烧掉。我都行。

 

赫敏：如果一件很自然的事让你这么不自在，我们会换掉沙发的。罗恩和我真的非常抱歉，我们以为你在上班。

 

哈利：我下班早了。

 

罗恩：真幸运……我们下得还不够早！

 

赫敏：罗恩！

 

哈利： **不要** 。

 

——————

 

**吼吼信消息：绿蝰**

 

尖头叉子：我刚撞见了我最好的朋友在我的客厅做爱。

 

绿蝰：什么姿势？

 

尖头叉子：别这么恶心。

 

绿蝰：别这么保守，尖头叉子。他们要是跟你有任何共同点，我打赌肯定是很淫荡的姿势。

 

尖头叉子：在这个艰难的时期我是来找你安慰和支持我的。

 

绿蝰：我要是保证有一天会帮你让他们也尝尝这个滋味怎么样。

 

尖头叉子：好受多了！

 

绿蝰：我就知道。不过讲真，没什么大不了的。我撞见我朋友干这种事的次数多了去了。有一次我以为我是要在最好的朋友家吃早午餐，可结果我见到了她的女朋友……就在客厅正中央……被绑在一个秋千上。

 

尖头叉子：老天啊！

 

绿蝰：正是。

 

* * *

 

星期二

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：我有一个坏消息和一个更坏的消息。

 

哈利：噢天啊。我一定要知道吗？

 

纳威：是。

 

哈利：好吧，说。

 

纳威：我不小心肢体接触了静止蘑菇，现在乳头以下瘫痪了。

 

哈利： **天啊** 纳威！他妈的怎么搞的？我会想知道为什么是乳头以下吗？

      是，是，我想知道。

 

纳威：因为我熬制解药的时间不够快，只够我拯救四分之一的身体。

 

哈利：会持续多久？

 

纳威：一周半左右。

 

哈利：操他妈的！你会错过舞会的！

      等等，更坏的消息是什么？

 

纳威：嗯……由于我不能动，你得接替我派对策划委员会负责人的职位，把舞会的最后准备工作做完。

 

哈利：好吧，不。我不会干的！要不是强制要求，我都不会去他妈个舞会！我对策划舞会一窍不通。

 

纳威：你不需要策划。已经策划好了。你只需要设法及时确认所有的东西都准备到位了。我会尽我所能通过星星咒帮你的。

 

哈利：什么咒能帮我脱离苦海？

 

纳威：时间转换器。

 

哈利：别开玩笑了。你他妈的到底为什么会接近静止蘑菇？

 

纳威：我想为N.E.W.T的学生准备点挑战。我可是要被和布斯巴顿的玛蒂尔达·斯波尔作比较的，她几乎是改革了现代魔法草药学。我不想让那些转学的学生觉得有我当教授是他们吃亏了。

 

哈利：梅林，你需要我做什么？

 

纳威：谢谢，谢谢，谢谢你！幻影显形到我家，我好跟你过一遍基本的流程。

 

哈利：我恨。

 

纳威：我懂。

 

——————

 

**来电：晒黑的紫罗兰**

 

拉文德：“哈利？”

 

哈利：“嘿，拉文德。”

 

拉文德：“你还好吗，从上周的……嗯，你知道的。”

 

哈利：“噢，嗯……好多了，是啊。”

 

拉文德：“很高兴你这么说，哈利！所以，最近怎么样？”

 

哈利：“对了。我接替了纳威掌管那些开校舞会的垃圾事然后——”

 

拉文德：“噢对，可怜的宝贝！我听帕瓦蒂说她听汉娜说他经历了一起严重的事故。他真的完全不能动了吗？讲真，霍格沃茨出来的有些人真是永远不会改变。当然，我改变了很多，多亏了那个连名字都不能提的怪兽！我发誓要不是他已经在阿兹卡班了，我会变成狼亲自去杀了他！现在想想， _就在_ 那天早晨西比尔才跟我说我的未来里出现了不妙的毛发。”*吸鼻子*“抱歉，哈利，忙舞会的事让那些旧事都浮现了出来。你刚才在说什么？”

 

哈利：“我……啊……只是想跟你谈谈你的装饰品的配送和布局的事。”

 

拉文德：“对，是这样。”

 

哈利：“魔法部拒绝了我们通过特快列车运送装饰品的请求，因为他们担心站台前的麻瓜交通问题。”

 

拉文德：“他们以为要怎样？我的员工会把东西用霓虹艇滚进来还是怎么？我们毕竟是专业的。我们都知道怎么谨慎行事。”

 

哈利：“是……我知道你不想用飞路网来运送但厨房里的巨大火炉好像是我们目前最好的选择了。”

 

拉文德：“不仅仅是 _我_ 不想用飞路网。这关乎到整个派对的好坏！你知道烟灰会草蛉丝造成什么影响吗？”

 

哈利：“不好的影响，我猜。”

 

拉文德：“不如说是变得滑稽透顶！别担心，我会解决的。我们会在十点到达来布场。满意吗？”

 

哈利：“完美。”

 

拉文德：“那回见。”

 

哈利：“拜。”

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：千元大奖计划泡汤。现在我们得尽快确定一个替代奖品。

 

哈利：我猜我是那个要做确定工作的人。

 

纳威：是这么打算的，没错。

 

哈利：蘑菇是我新的不共戴天之敌。 **我要彻底击败它们** ！

 

纳威：保持这种激情，帮我找到新奖品。

 

哈利：行吧！

 

——————

 

**来电：未知**

 

哈利：“你好？”

 

麦格：“哈利？我是米勒娃·麦格；纳威给了我你的号码。我相信你不介意的？”

 

哈利：“是——是的。米——麦——你有星星咒？”

 

麦格：“别这么惊讶，波特先生。我从碎石中重建了一座学校，你会发现我的能力用来操作一个咒语手机绰绰有余。”

 

哈利：“是，女士。”

 

麦格：“好了，我只是打来确认一下。纳威告诉我你同意了接手他管理这周五的最后安排的活。”

 

哈利：*重重吞口水声*

 

麦格：“不需要我告诉你舞会的顺利进行对学校有多重要吧。”

 

哈利：“不用，这一点已经很清楚地知道了。”

 

麦格：“很好。出任何事就联系我。”*停顿*“波特？”

 

哈利：“是！”

 

麦格：“不要出任何事。”

 

哈利：“好的。”

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

哈利：我将是导致霍格沃茨垮台的罪魁祸首。

 

金妮：说点我不知道的。

 

哈利：你一点也不好笑。

 

金妮：噢。有什么能为小英雄效劳的？

 

哈利：我要无视你虚伪的语气，请你真的帮我个忙。

 

金妮：说吧。

 

哈利：你能不能签一个你的旧运动衫然后作为抽奖奖品捐给霍格沃茨舞会？拜托拜托？！？

 

金妮：哈利……如果你想要我的旧运动衫，只要找我要就行了。

 

哈利：我就当你同意了，还有我正在努力放下呢。

 

金妮：你是要把我的衣服放在枕头上，晚上抱着睡觉吗？让你回想起曾经美好的时光？

 

哈利：对……红发满地的时光，没有被子盖的时光，汗涔涔的护臂的味道弥漫的时光。你说得太对了，我没了你是怎么生存的？

 

金妮：也许没人会知道，哈利。世界未解之谜。

 

哈利：嘿，潘西让你带那些东西进公寓吗？

 

金妮：操，当然不。

 

哈利：我就知道。

 

* * *

 

星期三

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

哈利：你他妈，金妮？我要你签一个旧运动衫。这是有你全队签名的火弩箭无限号！去他的抽奖吧，我想自己留着这个了。

 

金妮：不用谢！队里一直有扫帚样品来，所以真的不是什么难事。

 

哈利：金妮……这把扫帚价值约为30000金加隆。

 

金妮：哈利，我永远不能用金钱来衡量我们的友谊。

 

哈利：干！我就这样上当了……又一次！这就是另一个口交月。

 

金妮：我发誓我不懂你在说什么。

 

哈利：你不记得十一月的 **每一天** 都给我口交，然后不怎么微妙地要我为宣传你哥的咒语手机公司来做一个宣传旅行？

 

金妮：你玩得很开心！那整个旅程你都能和罗恩和乔治一起玩。

 

哈利：你毁了我的口交。

 

金妮：真的吗？！？所以如果你的吼吼信男票幻影显形到你家提出要给你吹箫你会怎么样？礼貌地拒绝？

 

哈利：有可能？！？

 

金妮：闭他妈的嘴。你不会的！那是你人生中最爽的一个月。旅行也只有两周。你根本没事。

 

哈利：你想干嘛？

 

金妮：潘西正在发展自己的造型事业，但得先积累客户基础。所以我希望你能让她帮你来做舞会造型，然后媒体问起来的时候你就可以告诉他们？

 

哈利：金妮，你知道我躲媒体就像躲瘟疫一样。他们永远不止问一个问题！

 

金妮：我知道。我知道。但要不是很重要我也不会提这种要求。

 

哈利：梅林，太诡异了。从你打的字我都能感觉到你现在是‘那个表情’。

 

金妮：是个好表情。帮了我挺多忙。拜托了哈利，我还可以再捐个扫帚？

 

哈利：送罗恩一个，我就答应你。

 

金妮：呃啊，行吧。

 

哈利：与您交易十分愉快。

 

金妮：她会在六点左右在霍格沃茨跟你见面帮你做准备。噢记得确保你说的是‘我的造型是我的朋友，潘西·帕金森，帮我完成的。’

 

哈利：我没说可以撒谎！

 

金妮：么么哒

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·眼中钉巴顿**

 

纳威：嘿，你能试着联系上施法城堡的人吗？这两天他们一直让我稍后再拨。

 

哈利：好，我肯定会在空闲的时间搞定的。

 

纳威：谢谢你！

 

——————

 

**联系人：赫敏**

 

哈利：嘿，我知道你在午休但我真的很需要你的魔力。纳威和我一直在尝试联系施法城堡这个乐队，他们本来答应了要来舞会演出的，但现在一直回避我们。他们的傻逼经纪人只给我们一个词的回应，而且还是在少有的他决定理我们的时候。

 

赫敏：无法接受。让我们看看他敢不敢无视魔法部的飞路呼叫，怎么样？关了你的星星咒，我会让你加入会谈的。

 

哈利：这都可以？！？

 

赫敏：噢，哈利。

 

——————

**来电：魔法部飞路网**

 

赫敏：“哈利？”

 

哈利：“诶，我在。”

 

赫敏：“经纪人叫什么？”

 

哈利：“熬制者先生。”

 

赫敏：“很好。显然只有我能听到你说话，因为我在呼叫他们办公室的主飞路网，所以你等等。”

 

哈利：“好，好，一堆我听不懂的事情。一切尽在赫敏的掌握中。”

 

熬制者先生：“如果是关于布赖顿的酒店的事，我已经告诉了你。我什么也不知道。”

 

赫敏：“不，熬制者先生，我打来是为了霍格沃茨舞会的事，你的乐队明天说好要去演出。”

 

熬制者先生：“噢那个啊。”

 

赫敏：“对，就是那个。”

 

熬制者先生：“听着小姐——”

 

赫敏：“格兰杰女士”

 

熬制者先生：“哈？”

 

赫敏：“我说，我叫格兰杰女士。你应该查看一下你的飞路网连接。”

 

熬制者先生：“操，就跟那个很有名的一样。”

 

赫敏：“我不知道有多少女巫姓‘格兰杰’的，我也确定你会发现这个世界上只剩下一个姓‘波特’的男巫了。但以防万一你忘了，他打败了伏地魔。你这两天躲的人就是他。”

 

熬制者先生：“格——格兰杰小姐，我不知道这事。”

 

赫敏：“我相信你不知道。还有，是格兰杰女士——女士。我确定听到你说‘小姐’了，不过也可能是我需要检查一下我的连接了。”

 

哈利：“你是我的英雄！”

 

赫敏：“现在，回归正题。节目19:30开始，我们希望乐队能在17:00赶到。”

 

熬制者先生：“我们说好的是18:00。”

 

赫敏：“那是在你表现出始终如一的不可靠并且完全不重视我们的时间之前。”

 

熬制者先生：“我看看我能不能——”

 

赫敏：“你是乐队的经纪人吧，是不是？”

 

熬制者先生：“是但——”

 

赫敏：“那就管理好他们，17:00，不要迟到。还有熬制者先生，好好对待你的工作。要是觉得它无聊，就改行做你觉得有意思的。”

 

熬制者先生：“我曾经觉得这是我的梦想。”

 

赫敏：“我听到过去时态了。”

 

熬制者先生：“我刚满四十，现在重新来过太迟了。”

 

赫敏：“寻梦永远不晚，熬制者先生，但你得真的去寻找。”

 

熬制者先生：“谢谢，格兰杰女士。”

 

赫敏：“没事的。明天我们几点见？”

 

熬制者先生：“17:00！”

 

赫敏：“好嘞，这就是我想听到的！”

 

——————

 

**联系人：罗恩**

 

哈利：你是全世界最幸运的家伙。

 

罗恩：是吗？我在赌局赢了乔治吗？火炮队 **真的** 赢了普德米尔？

 

哈利：不。怎么可能。我是在说赫敏。

 

罗恩：噢这不用你告诉我，兄弟。那天在魔咒课嘲笑她是我做过最棒的事。而且是为我们俩。你能够想象我们俩要是没了她会怎么样吗？

 

哈利：不能。因为已经死了。

 

罗恩：没错，哈利。没。错。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：今天工作忙 **疯** 了！让我分分心？

 

绿蝰：我曾是食死徒。

 

尖头叉子：哈。哈。真好笑。不过创意满分。

 

绿蝰：没开玩笑，尖头叉子。我并不引以为傲，但这是事实。

 

尖头叉子：不。我以为你肯定是开玩笑。

 

绿蝰：我觉得最好在我们陷得更深之前让你知道。

 

尖头叉子：陷得 **更深** 之前？你他妈什么意思，九头蛇？我们聊了几个月了！你现在觉得你陷到哪儿了？因为，我个人认为自己已经陷得够他妈‘深’了。

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

尖头叉子：你说的那些智慧的关于自我认知和从不同角度看问题的狗屎又算什么？说的好像你在道德层面上高了其他人一等，而你只是想让自己感觉好受些而已！你还真是很聪明，这一点毋庸置疑。你真的很懂如何对于你的真实身份避轻就重。

 

绿蝰：而你还说你想见面。说什么来着，‘这不是问题。’

 

尖头叉子：嘿。我在这件事里可不是坏人。

 

绿蝰：对，你从来不是坏人，对吧？

 

尖头叉子：你他妈是几个意思？

 

绿蝰：你说 **我** 表现得高人一等？怎么不拿个冥想盆看看你自己的样子。

 

尖头叉子：你 **知道** 我不是纯血统。你从第一周就知道了。为什么你还要跟我来往？为什么要让我经受这些？

 

绿蝰：萨拉查，自恋得啊。我没有精心策划这一切就为了折磨你！我不再相信那些理念了。我很早就不信了，在大战之前就已经不信了。但他不是那种你能随便违抗的人，对吧？不是所有人都像你们格兰芬多一样勇敢。

 

尖头叉子：专业建议，下次再有什么大屠杀式反社会集团的时候……首先就别加入他们。

 

绿蝰：你知道我家人是怎样的。他们不是最好的那类人，但他们一直很爱我。我怎么知道爱我的父母教导我的东西都是糟粕？

 

尖头叉子：跟别人逼逼这些有的没的去吧。糟糕的童年并不是你做那些事的借口。

 

绿蝰：我没有说那是借口。

 

尖头叉子：你言下之意就是。

 

绿蝰：我很后悔我做了那样的事。我是个烂人。我就该死在阿兹卡班，说不定你希望你把我杀了。这么说你开心了吗？因为我喜欢你！我从不讲战争的事是因为这些事不会让任何人好受，但我很喜欢你，所以你需要知道这件事。

 

尖头叉子：你知道在战争中我失去了多少人吗？

 

绿蝰：大家都在战争中失去了人，尖头叉子。

 

尖头叉子：对，但我这边的人并不是开战的人，不是吗？

 

绿蝰：你想让我说什么？他是个极其可怕的人，如果能称他为人的话。他做了极其恶劣的事。

 

尖头叉子：我觉得你是想说‘ **我们** 做了极其恶劣的事。’

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

绿蝰：是的。

 

尖头叉子：是的？

 

绿蝰：是的。

 

尖头叉子：Ok。

 

绿蝰：我们陷在哪儿了？

 

尖头叉子：我不知道。我需要点时间。

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

哈利：嘿，你们在哪？

 

罗恩：给你买新的操蛋的沙发，你个大惊小怪的傻逼！

 

哈利：别买了。我已经没生气了。九头蛇是个食死徒。

 

赫敏：五分钟到家。

 

* * *

 

星期四

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

哈利：你们觉得他会是谁？

 

罗恩：哪个他？

 

赫敏：显然是九头蛇。

 

罗恩： **为什么** ？那个傻逼可是食死徒！你他妈醒醒啊，哈利。

 

哈利：我不觉得他想当食死徒。

 

罗恩：放屁。

 

赫敏：嘘，罗恩。我每周都很礼貌地在晚餐桌旁坐在珀西对面，而他可是魔法部没收麻瓜出身巫师的魔杖的支持者。人都是会变的。

 

罗恩：随便吧。你觉得他跟我们同级吗？

 

哈利：如果战争时期他是个食死徒，那他不可能比我们小吧？而且在我生日的时候他表现出知道汉娜·艾博是谁。我猜他是我们同届或者更高届的斯莱特林基佬。

 

罗恩：那还真是缩小了范围……我发誓，斯莱特林学院出来的死盖比古希腊的还多。

 

赫敏：请不要用那样的词。不管怎么样，我一直在思考，并且我觉得很显然九头蛇是马尔福。

 

罗恩： **什么** ？！这怎么就很明显了？

 

赫敏：他是斯莱特林，他接受了黒魔标记，他被家庭洗脑了，为自己的行为感到后悔，还有，哈利，你自己说你在戈德里克山谷看到了他而不是潘西。

 

哈利：绝佳的推测，赫敏，只有一个漏洞。马尔福是直的。

 

赫敏：我们真的能确定这一点吗？我总感觉不一定。

 

罗恩：马尔福是直的，相信我，我总是能看出来。

 

哈利：*斜眼*

 

罗恩：真的！我二年级的时候看出来迪安和西莫而且在所有人都还认为弗雷德在和安吉丽娜约会的时候我也知道他的取向。我连你都猜到了，哈利！

 

哈利：没有。

 

罗恩：猜到了。在你向我们出柜的时候我也想告诉你来着，但赫敏说那样会‘对你探索性向之旅表示漠不关心’还是什么鬼的。

 

赫敏：为什么你觉得马尔福是直的，哈利？

 

哈利：上次听说他和格林格拉斯的妹妹订婚了。

 

赫敏：但那是好几年以前了。

 

哈利：不管怎样，九头蛇不是双性恋。他挺确定自己只对男巫有兴趣的。

 

罗恩：而且我们没有看到大局，对吧。哈利是马尔福专家。我敢肯定如果是马尔福从六月起一直跟他调情，他肯定会发现的。

 

哈利：嘿！

 

赫敏：有道理。哈利，你介意交互参照一下你跟九头蛇调情的方式和你在幻想中跟马尔福调情的方式，然后看看有没有什么重合吗？

 

哈利： **赫敏？！？**

 

罗恩：xswl *缓慢鼓掌* * **雷鸣般的掌声** *

 

赫敏：谢谢，谢谢。首先，我要感谢寄宿学校和未能得到发泄的性张力。

 

罗恩：天啊，我爱你。

 

哈利：继续说……性少数的男斯莱特林和我们一届的有西奥多·诺特和布雷斯·扎比尼。不过布雷斯挺公开自己是泛性恋的。所以就只剩诺特了。

 

罗恩：还有那个比我们高一年级的叫崔斯特瑞姆·布拉森维特的。我以前巡逻的时候总抓到他和扎比尼搞起。

 

赫敏：是巴森斯维特* 然后那个年级还有两个：维克拉姆·塔库尔和蒂莫西·莫格特。

 

哈利：维克拉姆和我一起傲罗培训，他完全没有参与食死徒的活动。

 

罗恩：太棒了！你为什么不和 **他** 约会？

 

赫敏：那就减少到四个选项了。没那么难。

 

哈利：不是马尔福！

 

赫敏：你开心就好。那就只剩下，诺特，巴森斯维特和莫格特。

 

罗恩：诺特不是进阿兹卡班了吗？

 

哈利：是，关了几年。但不知道是以什么罪名。

 

罗恩：他也符合，对吧？自命不凡，聪明，古老巫师家庭。

 

赫敏：我想说一个显而易见的事：这可能会很危险，哈利。尽管我是觉得人是会改变的，小心行事还是比较明智。

 

哈利：前提是如果我选择继续行事。

 

罗恩：对，没错，兄弟。

 

赫敏：哈利。

 

——————

 

**来电：公牛**

 

米里森：“你打给我干嘛，波特？我都告诉你我没兴趣了。”

 

哈利：“干！最后说一次，我不是要约你。”

 

米里森：“当然不是。”

 

哈利：“喂，我只是打来确认明天的餐饮你这边都弄好了。”

 

米里森：“我已经确认过了，跟隆巴顿。你要是只是想找个借口打来——”

 

哈利：“不，米里森。只是纳威没有告诉我——”

 

米里森：“没关系的，波特。说实话我都有点受宠若惊。但我们俩不可能。你变个性我也许能考虑考虑。”

 

哈利：“我……这……你” *叹气* “明天见。”

 

米里森：“啊哈。”

 

——————

 

**联系人：安多米达**

 

安多米达：哈利，亲爱的，你忙吗？

 

哈利：我其实工作有点应接不暇了。泰迪一切都好吗？

 

安多米达：都好，都好，他好得很，但我一小时后有个复查，把今天小巫师学校只开半天的事忘了个一干二净。你觉得你中午会有时间接他吗？如果没时间，我就只能取消预约了。鬼知道他们会多收我多少钱。

 

哈利：没事，没关系的。我能去接他。完全没问题。

 

安多米达：太好了。等下见，哈利。

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·眼中钉巴顿**

 

纳威：别忘了你12:30有和麦格的预约，你们要对流程。别迟到，哈利，你在她身边已经是如履薄冰了。

 

哈利：好，收到。

 

纳威：噢还有你不用打给米里森了。我今早已经和她通过话了。

 

哈利：我已经发现了，谢谢。

 

纳威：我的锅。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：尖头叉子，我觉得我们得好好谈谈。带上你的耳机。

 

尖头叉子：工作很忙。现在没法应付这事。

 

绿蝰：你要是改变主意了就告诉我。

 

——————

 

**群聊：蕾丝边们**

 

潘西：我会为你明天的舞会准备三套造型。你得选一个，然后剩下就是我操心了。

 

哈利：能不能换个时间搞这个？

 

潘西：噢，当然了，舞会要等到明天才开始呢，请尽情享受你的时光做鬼知道波特要做的什么鬼事情吧。

 

金妮：她的意思是她正在和顶级设计师合作，他们不会捧着袍子等上一整天。

 

哈利：行吧。快点。

 

潘西：我猜价格不是问题。

 

哈利：别搞太离谱了。

 

潘西：那我就不告诉你价格了。

 

哈利：感激不尽。

 

潘西：选择一。

      这几件都是设计师从当红麻瓜设计师的作品得到的灵感。我知道麻瓜元素对你来说很重要。

 

哈利：我不确定，这些灰色好像不咋地。太……亮了。

 

潘西：很衬你眼睛。你知道眼睛是啥吧，你头中间那两个球，让你的脸看上去没那么恶心。

 

金妮：宝宝，我们脾气压一压好不好，还记得他是在帮我们的忙吧。

 

潘西：行吧。 选择二。

 

哈利：噢，还不错。

 

潘西：然后是我个人最喜欢的……

 

金妮：操这个好！

 

哈利： **操绝对不要** 。

 

潘西：能驾驭得了的男巫屈指可数。

 

哈利：对，我肯定驾驭不了。

 

潘西：我不同意。它会让你被称作头发的那坨拖把看上去是故意的凌乱，还很符合那种你一直没法呈现的粗犷的英俊美感。

 

哈利：第二个。

 

金妮：可第三个很性感！

 

潘西：第二个。

 

——————

 

**联系人：米妮**

 

麦格：我刚在我办公室发现一个小孩的鹰头马身有翼兽填充玩偶。我猜是你的。

 

哈利：是的，谢谢！我一直在找它。

 

麦格：随便什么时候来拿都行。

 

哈利：我们在路上了！你刚把我从触怒龙颜的危险中拯救了出来。

 

麦格：这样的话，也许你能通过把你星星咒里我的备注改得更得体一点来报答我。我是你上司，不是你的小团体成员，请记住这一点。

 

哈利：是，女士。

 

麦格：我无所不知，波特先生。

 

* * *

 

星期五

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：你今晚会来霍格沃茨重开舞会吗？

 

绿蝰：会，你大概觉得我没资格来。

 

尖头叉子：我觉得你对我的想法一无所知。

 

绿蝰：Ok。

 

尖头叉子：你杀过人吗？

 

绿蝰：萨拉查，没有。

 

尖头叉子：说实话。

 

绿蝰：我没理由撒谎。

 

尖头叉子：你真的有悔过吗？

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

绿蝰：我因此憎恶自己。我知道部分原因是我自己，但我上周说的都是真心的。战争真的让我精神失常。

 

尖头叉子：那好吧。

 

绿蝰：那好吧？

 

尖头叉子：对啊。

 

绿蝰：什么意思？

 

尖头叉子：今晚见的意思。

 

绿蝰：好吧，技术上你是会见到我。

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·眼中钉巴顿**

 

纳威：一切都好吗？

      乐队按时出现了吗？

      你尝了食物吗？

      天花板有没有太过了？

      **哈利**

**哈利 哈利 哈利 哈利**

      回答我！

 

哈利：一切顺利！放轻松，别紧张。我们干得很好。

 

纳威：噢天啊，我们被炒了是吧？

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

赫敏：如果你一直这么一有人走进门就疯狂扭头看，脖子会断的。

 

罗恩：头条岂不是会是这样：为了正义大难不死的男孩终为性交死去。

 

哈利：骁勇善战，却死于牡丹花下。

 

罗恩：我们的英雄被性欲征服。

 

赫敏：我恨这个环节。

 

——————

 

罗恩：哈哈我看到莫格特了。值得拥有。

 

哈利：哪里？

 

罗恩：你左手边，创始人冰雕旁边。

 

哈利：梅林！你真幽默，罗恩。那不可能是九头蛇。

 

罗恩：哈哈哈哈不咋时髦，是吧？

 

哈利：岁月不饶人。

 

赫敏：你们俩太贱了。哈利，我从来不觉得你这么肤浅。我相信他可以很迷人。

      噢。不，不。我觉得他不是我们要找的人。

 

哈利：我觉得他好像打嗝喷到部长脸上了。

 

罗恩：你觉得金斯莱能忍多久？

 

赫敏：赌足部按摩一次，他下一首歌之前就会不行。

 

罗恩：成。

 

哈利：赌口交一次，他撑不过两首歌。

 

罗恩：……

 

哈利：噢，这个游戏不是这么玩的吗……

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：我有另一件事要坦白……我是蒂莫西·莫格特。

 

尖头叉子：滚。

 

绿蝰：哈哈萨拉查，你敢想象吗？

 

尖头叉子：如果可以的话我不是很想想象。我肚子里的那一点点开胃菜还是留在胃里比较好。

 

绿蝰：啧啧。这么肤浅，尖头叉子。戈德里克会怎么想？

 

尖头叉子：要我是这样你愿意？

 

绿蝰：噢，我会像扔掉着火的飞贼一样把你给扔了。但我本来就是混蛋嘛。

 

——————

 

**联系人：女蛇**

 

哈利：要是我得一直为你跟这些记者讲话，我会需要不间断酒水供应？

 

潘西：噢，哪有那么难熬。振作起来，别像个鹰头马身有翼兽一样。

 

哈利：女巫周刊刚才问我是1还是0……

 

潘西：伏特加还是威士忌？

 

哈利：好的。

 

潘西：得嘞。

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

赫敏：所以，刚刚巴森斯维特和他老公一起出现了。

 

罗恩：要么你就是小三要么就是诺特了？不错嘛，兄弟。

 

哈利：注意你的语气。

 

赫敏：好吧，我偷偷打探了一下消息。他们好像很幸福。他们在炫耀自己得奖燕尾狗的照片。

 

罗恩：如果这就是幸福，我不需要。

 

赫敏：不过猜猜谁一个人来了？马尔福！

 

哈利：梅林，又来了。

 

赫敏：他穿着淡紫色。

 

罗恩：他是个时尚人士，赫敏。别有这种刻板印象。

 

赫敏：Grrrlshfla

 

罗恩：哇哦。

 

哈利：好怕怕。

 

——————

 

赫敏：

 

哈利：哈哈哈啊哈哈如果这还不是最小气的……

 

罗恩：你他妈为什么会有他的号码？

 

哈利：不行。私聊吵。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：我觉得如果世界是公平的，那就应该确保我们在霍格沃茨的敌人能越老越丑。

 

绿蝰：我不知道诶……那样的话仇恨啪啪啪就没那么有趣了。

 

尖头叉子：个人经验之谈？

 

绿蝰：哈。我可以想象嘛。

 

尖头叉子：推在墙上。

 

绿蝰：迅速又粗暴。

 

尖头叉子：绝望……你说得对，挺好的意淫素材。

 

绿蝰：确实是。

 

尖头叉子：操……我刚和他对视了。

 

_绿蝰正在输入_

 

绿蝰：这就是你想别的男人的下场。

 

尖头叉子：你先开始的。

 

绿蝰：我觉得你会发现不是我先开始的。

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·眼中钉巴顿**

 

哈利：好吧，没你的消息我又开始担心了。你没死吧？

 

纳威：没有。汉娜到了之后就开始帮我监控一切了。她说一切完美。谢了哈利！

 

哈利：没关系。

 

纳威：对不起一直骚扰你。

 

哈利：没事，至少你长得好。

 

纳威：沙雕。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：我好无聊。你想玩游戏吗？

 

尖头叉子：想吧。

 

绿蝰：你是更想和莫格特一同被困在荒岛上一整年还是一辈子用不了魔法？

 

尖头叉子：哟嗬，哟嗬，我选做个麻瓜。

 

绿蝰：我也是。

 

尖头叉子：hhh好了，轮到我了！真心话还是大冒险？

 

绿蝰：萨拉查，都回到霍格沃茨了。真心话。

 

尖头叉子：谁是舞会上最帅的男人？

 

绿蝰：除你之外？

 

尖头叉子：亲屁眼去。

 

绿蝰：也不是不行。

 

尖头叉子：*脸红* 别酱。回答问题。

 

绿蝰：德拉科·马尔福。

 

尖头叉子：我就知道，是吧？！？！好让人分心。他是你的‘霍格沃茨的敌人’吗？

 

绿蝰：其中之一。

 

——————

 

**联系人：爸比W**

 

韦斯莱先生：莫莉想让我告诉你你今晚看起来可帅了。她还说要你放下你的星星咒，去和别人聊天。

 

哈利：告诉她我说‘不’。

 

韦斯莱先生：我不会的！

 

哈利：聪明人。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：结合（*魔法结婚），鼓掌（*👏👏👏），击昏……

 

尖头叉子：哪些人？

 

绿蝰：耐心点，我在想。

      有了。黄金三人组：哈利·波特、罗恩·韦斯莱、赫敏·格兰杰。

 

尖头叉子：认真的？！？

 

绿蝰：怎么，尖头叉子？他们本来就是3p了。简直是为这个游戏量身定做的。

 

尖头叉子：和赫敏结合，和罗恩鼓掌，击昏哈利。

 

绿蝰：你倒是想。

 

尖头叉子：这是几个意思？

 

绿蝰：没什么。你不想知道我会怎么做？

 

尖头叉子：想，真的想！

 

绿蝰：嗯，是个正常人结婚都会选择跟，格兰杰。

 

尖头叉子：同意。

 

绿蝰：然后我会击昏韦斯莱。

 

尖头叉子：Ok。

 

绿蝰：然后我会把，波特，干到昏天黑地。但他看上去也很能干，对吧？

 

尖头叉子：是啊。

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

金妮：哈利，你为什么脸红了？

      各位，为什么他这么红？

 

罗恩：在跟诺特讲话，我觉得。

 

金妮：诺特？西奥多？不，他没有。哈利就站在你旁边。

 

罗恩：在吼吼信上跟他聊。西奥多就是九头蛇。

 

赫敏：据说是。

 

金妮： **什么** ？什么时候的事？

 

罗恩：就大概一小时前猜出来的。

 

金妮：为什么我完全没头绪？简直就是回到了学生时代！你们又他妈的各种秘密。我发誓，霍格沃茨激发了你们仨最恶劣的一面。

 

罗恩：……啊啊，我觉得你的意思是最美好的一面。我们确实拯救世界了。

 

金妮：就凭你们三个就拯救了，是吧？

 

赫敏：够了。

 

哈利：噢好诶，金妮跟上进度了。

 

金妮：跟你有毛关系！

 

哈利：我觉得我要和诺特面谈。

 

赫敏：小心为妙！

 

金妮： **他妈的等等** ！ **诺特是食死徒** ？！？

 

——————

 

金妮：你们看到潘西了吗？她离开好一会儿了？

 

哈利：马尔福几分钟前怒气冲冲跑出去时她追过去了。

 

罗恩：哇哦。服气。你竟然能一边跟诺特跳舞一边监视马尔福。

 

哈利：呵。呵。

 

金妮：我更服气的事你竟然能一边跳舞一边发消息！

 

哈利：我把星星咒调到意念模式了。

 

赫敏：我很好奇为什么马尔福会 **正好就在** 哈利开始和西奥多跳舞的时候变得这么这么这么沮丧？

 

罗恩：放。下。吧。

 

——————

 

**联系人：校长女士米勒娃·麦格**

 

麦格：很不错的一次活动，波特。干得漂亮。

 

哈利：是纳威布置的活动，我只是确保它照常举行了。

 

麦格：好吧，我还是很感激。

 

哈利：随时为您效劳。

       只是……再别让我来了。

 

麦格：我觉得前 **两周** 的夜间巡逻已经足够了，你觉得呢？

 

哈利：是！

 

麦格：毕竟我也不能让所有的学生在一整个月里都恣意妄为。我之前是在想什么呢？

 

哈利：我也很费解，校长。

 

麦格：嗯嗯……你知道吗，当初让莱姆斯·卢平当级长的时候我也这么扪心自问。结果也是灾难性的。

 

——————

 

**联系人：西奥**

 

西奥：我不确定你今晚为什么会找上我，哈利。我都想不起我们在学校的时候有没有说过一句话。不过我很开心你找我了。

 

哈利：我也是！

 

 


	7. 第七章

星期六

 

**联系人：西奥**

 

西奥：你和我上预言家日报了，波特。

 

哈利：有吗？我好几年前就不看预言家了。不好意思，我应该事先警告你的。

 

西奥：不用道歉！我工作上有新的生意要忙了，这对我的名声很有帮助。

 

哈利：真是幸运的时机啊（*这里用的是他和德拉科当初反复说过的词auspicious）。

 

西奥：我想也是。不能一辈子靠祖父的加隆过活，对吧？再说了，我现在可是在和波特后代聊天。你觉得怎么样，我是当英雄老公的好苗子吗？

 

哈利：就是为了钱，是吧？

 

西奥：不。你没看报纸吗，英雄男孩？我也是为了免费上报。

 

哈利：分辨不出你到底是不是在开玩笑，我有点恐慌。

 

西奥：你是该恐惧。要赌一局吗，嗯波特？

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：舞会结束我就找不到你了。

 

绿蝰：我很忙。我不可能一整晚都玩星星咒，不然就成社交灾难了。总之，不管你那纳特一样小的脑子里产生了怎样的错觉，你不是吸引我注意力的唯一人选。

 

尖头叉子：噢，我明白了。

 

绿蝰：很好，很高兴讲清楚了。

 

尖头叉子：我们是在吵架吗？我们什么时候开始吵架了？

 

——————

 

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

哈利：解冻得如何了，纳威？

 

纳威：只剩脚趾不能动了。

 

哈利：棒！我正在熬汤，要带点给你吗？

 

纳威：不知道，汉娜可能会吃醋。

 

哈利：天啦噜， **就那么一夜** ！

 

纳威：我也一直这么跟她说的。

 

哈利：:)

 

——————

 

纳威：你会带汤来的吧，嗯？

 

哈利：哈哈10分钟就好。

 

纳威：好嘞。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

绿蝰：所以我们什么时候能再见面？

      操，抱歉，发错人了。

 

尖头叉子：哇哦。你都不准备找个借口瞒一下？

 

绿蝰：我为什么要瞒？我们又没有对对方作出任何承诺。不过这确实是我没做好让人不适了，我道歉。

 

尖头叉子：你昨天还在说自己有多喜欢我。介意解释一下为什么突然之间你就变得像个混球了吗！

 

绿蝰：可能在你20（几）年的人生中没有人教过你，人是可以同时喜欢一个以上的人的。

 

尖头叉子：当然了，很好。随你怎么说吧。请原谅我以为我们俩已经过了同时喜欢几个人的阶段。

 

绿蝰：你凭什么这么想？就因为我们在这个app上聊天？你敢诚实地告诉我从我们聊天起你就再没撩过其他人？

 

尖头叉子： **我敢** ！而且几分钟之前，我一直很确信你也是一样。

 

绿蝰：你就是个傻逼。

 

尖头叉子：显然是。我现在都没法跟你说话。

 

绿蝰：反正我也要出门了。

 

尖头叉子：傻屌。

 

绿蝰：真成熟。

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

哈利：酒吧。立刻。

 

金妮：请。礼貌点。

 

哈利：我请客。我心情很糟糕但不想解释。接受以上条约吗？

 

金妮：当然。反正我本来也是要和乔治一起喝的。我告诉他可以加入我们而且你会买单了。

 

哈利：你想得真周到。

 

金妮：可不是吗。

 

* * *

 

星期天

 

**联系人：西奥**

 

西奥：所以，你打算什么时候约我出去？

 

哈利：噢，我现在懂了！

      真是太操蛋了。

 

西奥：什么？

 

哈利：噢。抱歉。没啥。

 

西奥：Ok……

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：我觉得九头蛇在背着我和我劈腿。

 

罗恩：再说一遍？

 

金妮：太早了不听！

 

哈利：我在舞会撩了西奥（也就是九头蛇）。但西奥/九头蛇不知道我是尖头叉子/哈利所以现在西奥为喜欢上和他跳舞的哈利感到愧疚，所以九头蛇就把气撒在尖头叉子身上。 **或者** 是九头蛇在利用哈利来让尖头叉子吃醋。这岂不是一团糟？

 

罗恩：头疼。

 

赫敏：或者九头身根本不是西奥而他看见你在舞会上和西奥跳舞，所以就生气了因为他觉得 **你** 劈腿了。

 

哈利：九头蛇不知道我是谁，赫敏。

 

赫敏：说实话，我不觉得你隐藏身份隐藏得有多好。

 

哈利：要是他知道，在舞会上会说点什么的。

 

赫敏：你也什么都没说！不管怎样，就算他不知道是你，德拉科也可能很受伤。他一整晚都一直盯着你。我一直在观察。

 

罗恩：妈的，别又来这一套了。所以他是一直盯着哈利，这有啥稀奇的？他大概又在谋划什么事情。赫敏，很明显 **你** 一直盯着马尔福！你是在说你喜欢那个白鼬吗？

 

金妮：你们知道怎么解决这个问题吗，那就是让哈利/尖头叉子告诉九头蛇自己他妈的是谁！

 

赫敏：说得好，金妮。

 

金妮：革命式发言，我知道。不知道我从哪来的这项技能。

 

哈利：……嗯，我其实比较想当面揭露真相。

 

金妮：BLEH（*喝倒彩的声音）

 

罗恩：那就约他出来。

 

哈利：可他现在好鸡掰！

 

赫敏：哈利，你就约他吧。

 

罗恩：是时候了，兄弟。

 

金妮：等 **太久** 了。妈的！

 

哈利：回去睡觉吧。

 

金妮：不行。已经醒了。来给我做早饭。

 

哈利：不。

 

金妮： **来** 。

 

哈利：行吧。

 

罗恩：嘿，让她过来，你可以给所有人做早饭！

 

赫敏：我们要在陋居吃早午餐。

 

罗恩：也对，我一直屏蔽了这件事。

 

金妮：喂，为什么我没被邀请？

 

哈利：其他人都没被邀请……你知道这意味着什么。

 

金妮：一定要让我们知道她什么时候拿出了结婚相册。

 

——————

 

罗恩：钟告诉我她花了7分钟。

 

金妮： **xswl**

 

赫敏：请注意，她还有至少五种把‘结合’这个词插进一段对话的创意。

 

哈利：当然了。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：我不希望我们之间有人和其他人约会。

 

绿蝰：我也不想让巫师在袍子底下穿短裤，但古怪姐妹之一这么干了而现在——后果你也知道了。

 

尖头叉子：Ok，不管你是什么意思……我知道在还没有正式约过会就要求彼此专一有点奇怪，所以我觉得我们应该约一次会。我们应该试一试如果不成功的话那就算了但我有信心会很顺利的。我希望能顺利。

 

绿蝰：你知道你自己没加标点吧？我约会的时候该带上柯林斯吗？

 

尖头叉子：谁是柯林斯？还有，更重要的是，你是答应了吗？

 

绿蝰：柯林斯是一本著名英文字典，尖头叉子。你们俩会很合得来的，无论你们中的某人会从自我介绍开始就多么受益匪浅。

 

尖头叉子：九头蛇……

 

绿蝰：我觉得，早死早超生吧。你明晚有什么安排？

 

尖头叉子：和你共进晚餐吧。好激动啊！我感觉你应该更激动一点。

 

绿蝰：我们明天在梅菲尔区的伯伦街那家叫“The Sinclair”的餐厅的吧台见吧。18:30怎么样？我知道是有点早，但毕竟是周一晚上。

 

尖头叉子：18:30非常可以！

 

绿蝰：棒。那就到时候见。

 

尖头叉子：我知道你还在为一些没有告诉我的事生气，但拜托了，九头蛇，我知道你肯定还是为即将见到我感到有一点点兴奋的。

 

绿蝰：如果我们成了，我会“兴奋”的。但此前，我不会得意忘形的。

 

尖头叉子：汝太没信心了，蝰蛇君！

 

绿蝰：再也。别这样。说话。

 

尖头叉子：也没机会说了，因为我马上要知道你的真名了……等我们见面的时候。 **就是明天** ！

 

绿蝰：小恩小惠。

 

尖头叉子：我不能让你的坏情绪毁了这件事。

 

绿蝰：噢，差点忘了，为了我们俩好，穿点看得过去的衣服。你要是穿得像个巨怪一样出现那就是要惨绝人寰地虎头蛇尾了。

 

——————

 

**联系人：女蛇**

 

哈利：我在你公寓，人呢？我需要帮助！

 

潘西：战无不胜的哈利·波特怎么会需要我的帮助呢？

 

哈利：衣服！

 

潘西：好吧，我在德拉科家里，所以你等等吧。

 

哈利：求你了帕金森，我明天就要！

 

潘西：在我们短暂又不幸的几次接触里，我给了你什么错觉让你认为我会在乎吗？

 

哈利：“我又一次让我亲密又大方的朋友，潘西·帕金森给我造型了。”

 

潘西：噢哟哟，波特变得会玩了。这造型是用来干嘛的？

 

哈利：约会。

 

潘西：和谁？

 

哈利：九头蛇，吼吼信上那个小哥！我们要去一个麻瓜餐厅。

 

潘西：我等会儿就发给你一些造型选择。

 

哈利：谢谢你！

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：他答应了。

 

金妮：婚礼是什么时候？

 

哈利：呵呵

 

赫敏：别再提婚礼了！！！

 

罗恩：大喜的日子是哪天？

 

哈利：明晚。

 

赫敏：这么快。

 

罗恩：你需要赫敏和我回自己家呆着吗？

 

赫敏：那也太快了！

 

罗恩：我不这么觉得。两个男生在一起比较不同，赫敏。

 

赫敏：你什么时候是基佬恋爱专家了，罗恩·韦斯莱。有什么想要解释的吗？

 

金妮：*清嗓子*‘维克多，我爱你。维克多，我愿意。当我们分别我的心跳只为你而延续！’

 

哈利： **哈哈哈哈**

 

罗恩：滚开！

 

——————

 

**联系人：女蛇**

 

潘西：你没得选。 就穿这套。

 

哈利：噢好，我挺喜欢的。

 

潘西：那当然。还有别剃胡子，你留点胡渣比较好看。

 

哈利： **你** 刚刚说我好看了吗？

 

潘西：每条狗都有春天。

 

* * *

 

 星期一

 

**联系人：校长女士米勒娃·麦格**

 

哈利：您好

 

麦格：什么事，波特？

 

哈利：我在想您能不能给我点建议？

 

麦格：我相信你朋友不少。我的建议是找朋友们要建议。尤其是找格兰杰女士。

 

哈利：我想要的建议更像是从父母或者小天狼星那儿获得的建议。

 

麦格：噢，好的，问吧。

 

哈利：我今晚有个约会，但是是和一个从头到脚都和我格格不入的人。我和他聊了很长一段时间，但我们截然相反。连一次正式的约会都没有过，就已经吵个不停了。

 

麦格：在我还年轻的时候，我也爱上了一个从任何逻辑角度思考都不适合我的男人，你妈在差不多的年纪也是一样。她选择了心之所向，尽管给她享受幸福的时间很短暂，我相信她和你父亲在一起时、还有之后有了你的时光是她人生中最幸福的时刻。尽管我不后悔，但还是花了几十年时间来耿耿于怀。你不会想要耿耿于怀的。

 

哈利：我要是搞砸了不就操蛋了？或者要是说了什么蠢话怎么办？

 

麦格：就像发送包含“操蛋”这个词的消息给雇你来教小孩的女巫。

 

哈利：没错！抱歉。

 

麦格：很幸运的一点是，你到头来总是能从错误中得到好的结果。无论如何，如果这个男人因为一次小错误就否定你，那他大概也不值得你这么费劲心思。

      还有，出门前来一点奥格登总是有点用的。

 

哈利：校长！

 

麦格：放轻松波特，来点饼干。

 

——————

 

他一岁就拯救了世界，十四岁就战胜了火龙，而此时二十二岁的哈利·波特打算谴责戈德里克，并逃离他的一切问题。他可以去买一条燕尾狗，然后过上孤独禁欲的生活。他可以间接地感受书本中人物的生活，那些人物经历的复杂问题他都能在某种程度上避开。他甚至可以说服自己相信这一切都没有他想象的那么可悲；然而他做不到的，是在不明真相中度过一生。过去的几个月里，西奥让哈利意识到了自己的生活可以变成什么样；他可以有一个能与之开玩笑、吵架并一起成长的对象，而哈利一直以来都那么想要一个家庭。于是，尽管这么做很傻逼，他还是站在了The Sinclair门外，疑虑凝聚成太阳穴上的汗水，觉得除了对身上的夹克有点信心之外，自己好像一无是处。

 

他发现潘西·帕金森所欠缺的善良大方都用来弥补她在发型药水方面的娴熟了。在哈利准备好去赴约时，他那蔑视世间一切原则的头发竟也有了点造型，而她选择的这件夹克已经可以在价格上击败他最贵物品清单榜首的火弩箭了。它是用哈利所感受过最柔软的织物制成的；为了不打击自己的心灵，他忍着没有问潘西具体价格。

 

很不幸，他和这件衣服的热恋也无法减轻他浑身上下弥漫开来的紧张和焦虑。他已经检查了三次以确认自己幻影显形对了地方，然后也确定了自己还有四分钟可以焦虑。他确实是已经和西奥进行了正常人之间的对话，但要是他为哈利没有在舞会告诉他自己的真实身份而生气怎么办？要是他为自己不明真相感到难为情然后痛骂了哈利，于是毁了这个本可以是绝佳的晚上怎么办？即使这些都没有发生，要是他们最终发现自己不适合对方怎么办？说不定他们线上的打情骂俏在现实中并不会发生，又或者，他还是个食死徒，这一切都是惊心策划的计谋，以此来杀掉哈利…… _又一次_ 。

 

——————

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：臣妾做不到！

 

金妮：这个注定要做出无可匹敌之事的男人如是说。

 

哈利：我又不是注定要擅长约会，金妮。至少你是知道的。

 

金妮：你也没有那么糟糕，哈利，真的。你紧张的时候很风趣可爱。只要别搞那个冰块的玩意儿就可以了。

 

罗恩：噢对，最好永远远离冰块，兄弟。

 

哈利：啊天啊，冰块是我最喜欢的环节。

 

赫敏：我们知道！！！

 

金妮：你得先让人爱上你，他们才会能忍受你在饭桌上搞那个。

 

哈利：受伤。

 

罗恩：实话。

 

赫敏：你不会有事的，哈利。记住，他已经认识你了。这只是你们再次共同冒险而已。

 

哈利：好吧，行，我觉得可以。

      我约过会。

      没什么大不了。

      我以前在约会的时候都干了什么鬼？太操蛋了，为什么人要约会？

      算了，包在我身上。

      我可能要爆炸了

      谁需要内脏啊？

      反正不是我！

      开玩笑开玩笑。

      我没事。

      **我可以的** ！

 

罗恩：没错，你可以！

 

金妮：上啊！

 

赫敏：代我向马尔福问好。

 

——————

 

哈利看到赫敏发的最后那条消息后翻了个白眼，走向了餐厅，心跳加快。呼吸，他暗暗让自己镇静；走向女服务员的那个过程很滑稽地有种他在大战时坚定走向死亡的即视感。

 

至少这个餐厅选得不错。对哈利的品味来说，这里的蓝调音乐和墙壁上五彩斑斓的灯光有点太新潮了，但挤满了年轻人，有种轻松的氛围。不会正式到令哈利不自在，对于诺特也不会过于随便。领悟到这个，哈利胸口的紧张就化解了，赫敏一如既往地没说错，西奥 _确实_ 了解他，对于约会地点的贴心选择就是证据。

 

“我和人约在了吧台，”哈利这么告诉站在接待处的黑发女人。她迅速、赞赏地扫了他一眼，指了指后墙位置的吧台。

 

哈利坐下时看见的第一样东西就是一个时髦的脑袋，顶着一头明显的铂金色头发。他低声咒骂着，又绷紧了神经，他此刻最不需要的就是跟马尔福打照面，尽管赫敏肯定会很高兴听到这个故事。更让他无法忍受的是马尔福看起来盘正条顺，那极其合身的灰色背心，那尖锐的五官，还有，妈的，他手指绕在玻璃杯上的方式——噢不。不行。要是诺特出现发现哈利为他妈的马尔福神魂颠倒就完了。

 

“马尔福。”哈利说，下定决心不再看他。“我不想表示无礼，但你能不能挪一个位置，我约了人。”

 

他太久没有回话，哈利不得不打破自己立下的规矩，扭头看着他。马尔福两只手指紧按这太阳穴，向哈利表示他的出现造成了多大的不便。

 

“你不是认真的吧？”马尔福面无表情地说，“你怎么可能这么迟钝？”他长长地、愤怒地吸了一口气，仿佛他刚刚是在问圣诞舞会的地点般盯着哈利。哈利认为，只要马尔福肯挪一个座位并且保证努力做到不要他妈的这么迷人，他想用什么表情盯着他都行。“在你用你那令人震惊的榆木脑袋努力想通这件事的时候，介意我来点些东西喝吗？”

 

然后哈利突然明白了，仿佛被全速前进的游走球击中了脑袋：这种语气，这种对哈利智商的侮辱……不应该——不可能——但是，梅林，除了他还能有谁？在他读九头蛇的消息时自己脑海里响起的那个不友好的拖长的声音，事实一直都他妈摆在他面前。德拉科·马尔福。德拉科·他妈的白鼬·马尔福。

 

酒保在哈利面前放了一杯看上去是两指的麻瓜威士忌，然后在马尔福面前放了杯鸡尾酒。哈利不易察觉地摇了摇头，迟钝地发现自己自始至终都一直瞪着坐在他身旁的这个不耐烦的男巫。

 

“操他妈的，赫敏会不可思议地烦死我的。”是哈利唯一设法说出来的话。他知道英语中还有其他很多词汇，他甚至能理解有时候这些词汇组成在一起可以形成句子，但此时此刻他的脑子里全是他跟九头蛇的夜聊和跟马尔福的走廊决斗，根本没办法组织语言。

 

“格兰杰当然猜到了。”马尔福说，仿佛他马上要给赫敏这个学生加学院分了。“容我猜猜，你和韦瑟说服她不是我？”他抿了一口他的饮料，金色的眉毛期待地抬起，等着哈利的确认。

 

“其实我们一直没能说服她。”哈利心不在焉地说，思绪还围绕着这种宛如不可思议的感觉。不，是本身 _就是_ 不可能发生的事。马尔福很不幸是那个你打飞机的时候意淫的帅哥，事后会希望自己可以永远不再想他。他是那个你忍不住要拯救的可怜的混蛋。他是那个你在无处可逃时会紧张地与其闲聊的洗心革面的童年恶霸。他绝不是那个每一条信息都让你胸腔里冒泡泡的巫师，绝不是那个让你对曾经不可能拥有的美好未来燃起希望的男人；他不是九头蛇。

 

哈利的心和脑子好像在竞争，看哪一个能让他更痛苦，而两者都赢了。

 

“好吧，知道有人懂我的暗示了也是挺好的，”马尔福继续说，“我都开始以为是我的问题了，你敢信吗？”

 

“别这样了。”哈利脱口而出，然后意识到了自己的失态。马尔福收起了脸上金丝雀般的笑容，表情变得有些戒备。哈利看着他左手手指攥成一个拳头。

 

“抱歉，”哈利结结巴巴地说，“只是你听上去和他打字的内容太像了。”

 

“我？”马尔福夸张地比划了一下，“波特，你生气，是因为我听上去……像我自己？”哈利在反应过来之前感觉自己的嘴唇被逗乐得上扬了。

 

“等等，”哈利说着，一只手挡在他和马尔福之间，好像这样就能阻止他说话了，“我只是需要点时间考虑考虑。”很显然，这种让他静音的手势在马尔福那儿是不管用的。要是管用的话，哈利就会在他说‘我父亲告诉过我所有的韦斯莱’和‘我必须做到’这两句话之间的某个时候用到这个手势的。

 

“这样的话，我是不是要让他们把我们晚餐的预约推迟一个小时……也许一个月？”

 

“你知道多久了？”哈利问，突然为马尔福完全不像自己这么震惊而感到愤怒。哈利甩开自己的眼镜，沮丧地用手掌捂住脸。他知道多久了？马尔福为哈利的无知而疯狂大笑的画面在他脑海中循环播放。

 

“我逼潘西在她和女韦瑟找到你的主页的时候告诉我了，但从你把书送给我之后我就知道了。”

 

“怎么知道的？”哈利与他对视了，但马尔福的眼睛似乎完全聚焦在了别处。哈利不介意，这个人的脸不是他的禁区，他目光的热烈才是。其实对于哈利来说，远远审视马尔福的感觉令他惊惶的熟悉。就像从德思礼家度过暑假后回到霍格沃茨或者在长久冬天的尾声重新跨上扫帚。

 

“你的字。”马尔福简单地说。哈利等着他继续。“书的空白处有笔记，还记得吗？”马尔福的目光遇上他的双眼，尽管哈利完全没准备好接受他热烈的灰色的眼眸，但还是纹丝未动。“你给威森加摩写了封信，”他继续说道，“请求他们撤销对母亲和我的指控。你肯定知道他们不会拒绝你……”他停了下来，哈利等着。在喧闹的餐厅里他们之间涌起了一阵浓重的沉默，简直好像如果哈利胆敢呼吸太大声，就永远听不到马尔福接下来要说的话了。

 

“我从我的档案里偷了一张备份件。我到哪儿都认得出那个笔迹。”

 

马尔福脸颊上蔓延开一片粉色，哈利不知所措。他该如何回应那句话——回应所有的那些话？他的坦白，一反常态的真诚，那一丝哈利希望自己不那么感同身受的渴望。哈利示意酒保，沉默地为两人点了第二份酒水。没有人敢在酒来之前说话。

 

“你应该早点告诉我的。”哈利说，为自己听上去那么像指责而皱了皱眉。

 

“对，格兰芬多就会这么做。”

 

“ _体面_ 人都会这么做，马尔福。”

 

他愤怒地呼了口气，使出施恶咒的力气瞪着哈利。他鼻孔张开，嘴角扭曲成一丝讥笑，那表情和哈利在霍格沃茨认识的那个男孩太像了。他在自己的吧凳上坐得更直了点。

 

“告诉我，波特，”马尔福问，“要是我早告诉你我是谁了，你还会继续和我交往吗？”马尔福下巴僵硬的线条在问题结尾时颤抖着。

 

“当然不会！”哈利语气毫不动摇。马尔福畏缩了，仿佛被刺伤。哈利完全不知道他有什么不开心的。是他先说谎的！

 

“所以你就是后悔认识九头蛇了呗？”马尔福咄咄逼人，看上去像是，除了说是为哈利的答案感到恐惧，好像没有其他词可以形容。

 

哈利叹了口气，感觉全世界都在和自己作对。为什么不能简单一点？他的快乐永远都是有条件的。他对马尔福感到很生气但并不想伤害他。他想要马尔福，但又恨透了自己想要马尔福的想法。操，他需要更多酒精！

 

“我没说我后悔，”哈利说，“但这不是重点。”他灌下了更多威士忌，“因为你不是真正的 _他_ ！”让哈利莫名其妙的是，马尔福好像振作了一些。他一条长腿跨过另一条，交叉起来。

 

“我觉得你会发现那就是我。”他开始用手指计数，“我是那个和你调情的男人，和你开玩笑的男人，那个你与之分享你和你教子的趣事的人；还是告诉你牙仙子的事的人，还有那个操了你——”

 

“马尔福！”哈利紧张地回头看有没有人听见了。他能感到自己的脸颊在燃烧，一面向梅林恳求他们能停止争吵。他也希望自己能不要再想马尔福指的那个夜晚和其他所有他用来和九头蛇聊天的夜晚。

 

“你希望我怎么做，马尔福？”哈利问，半期待着他回答。“给我自己施个遗忘咒？好忘记这些年来你是怎么阴魂不散地像个史上第一大傻逼一样晃来晃去？”马尔福下巴的一块肌肉抽动了，哈利从多年与他争吵的经验得出这不是什么好迹象。可奇怪的是，尽管怀旧感袭来抚平了哈利的情绪，他还是有种想继续激怒自己少年死敌的冲动。

 

“就像你和，诺特做的那样？”马尔福讥讽。

 

“什么？”哈利被另一个斯莱特林的名字弄得摸不着头脑，很大程度上是因为自从看到马尔福坐在酒吧的身影后他就没再想过另外那个人了。

 

“他进了阿兹卡班是因为 _折磨_ 一年级学生，而你就那么上前和他一起跳舞，仿佛他是个纯洁的天使。”马尔福叫喊着说。

 

“噢。”哈利说，开始有点疯狂地用手拨弄着头发。“好吧……好吧，我是第一次听说这件事。”他深吸了一口气。“我不知道诺特为什么进了阿兹卡班。”马尔福看上去要杀人了。哈利能听到他长长的、压抑的、以此来镇定自己的呼吸声。

 

“尽管你糟糕透顶的工作伦理和极其欠缺的自我保护技能都是意料之中的事，我还是以为黑魔头他妈的征服者会在这种事情上稍微调查一下的。”马尔福眼神里透着疯狂。“格兰杰能让你出门我也是很惊讶的。”

 

“你还记得我说她知道是你了吧！”哈利反唇相讥。马尔福露出不屑一顾的微笑。

 

“所以你不知道？”德拉科问。哈利身体后倾，一时间屏住了呼吸。

 

“我——我已经告诉你我不知道了。”身边的斯莱特林笑容绽开了。

 

“波特，你是很迟钝，但你不是弱智。”

 

“滚。”哈利说，突如其来的怒火席卷了他。

 

“我们在舞会对视了，”马尔福不依不挠，“你知道是我。”

 

“不。”他很确信自己不知道。他很确定。他告诉马尔福的语气也很坚定。可为了说服他相信自己，哈利又说了一遍：“不！我很抱歉马尔福但如果你觉得我知道那你就是疯了。我不知道。”

 

“顺便告诉你一声，如果你被分到了斯莱特林，你就会是个可悲的蹩脚货。”哈利希望能把他脸上得意洋洋的表情给消失掉。“你说谎的时候整张脸都在露馅。”他俯身倾向哈利。近到哈利能感觉到他呼吸的温度，闻到他嘴里伏特加的味道。灰眸印入绿眸。“是你以为九头蛇是诺特，还是你希望他是？”

 

这个问题如统统石化般击中了哈利，让他在马尔福的注视下僵住了，无言以对。却又感觉有千言万语。肯定有一百万种能用来反驳的论据在他舌尖酝酿，接下来的每一秒他都可能要提出无数个异议。接下来每一分钟都有可能。或者五分钟。梅林，他沉默了多久了？

 

他不知道。他此时此刻什么也不知道。哈利觉得得感谢自己加速的脉搏，因为尽管动脉因此承受着痛苦，这也让哈利知道他的心脏还在跳动。

 

“不。”哈利说，无力到自己都快没法相信了。但马尔福说的话太荒谬了。不可能是真的。哈利不想知道九头蛇是谁？他一直都那么想知道，不是吗？他都因为这个夜不能寐。但话说回来，哈利一开始说蛇佬腔的时候也没发现这不是英语。好多年来，他都会梦到那个金发男孩，却也还是努力说服自己是直的。

 

马尔福等着，丝毫未动，和哈利离得太近，看上去对自己的陈述的真实性深信不疑。他说的是真的吗？哈利在那些夜晚打电话的时候，脑海里想象的到底是谁的脸，想听到的又是谁的声音？当九头蛇向哈利发誓自己改变了时，为什么仅仅想到了马尔福就让他足以理解并相信了他的话？

 

“我，”哈利轻声说，不知道自己要说什么。“我不……不确定，也许我是知道。”他试图摆脱自己的困惑。马尔福好像几小时前就已经耗尽了耐心，现在正在努力不要发飙。“也许我是想……”哈利看着他的， _妈的_ ，漂亮的脸蛋。“把九头蛇的性格放在诺特身上对我来说更好接受，或者说是放在其他任何人身上都行，因为对我来说他是一张白纸。他跟我不像我跟你那样，有那么多不堪的历史。我是说，当我看着诺特的时候，我可以很轻易地把他想象成九头蛇。而当我看向你时，我只能看到—— _你_ 。”哈利没想到说出来会是这样。听上去就马尔福让他的每个毛孔都感到反感一般。他不知道怎么收回这些话表达出来的意思。

 

马尔福脸上血色顿无，看上去比平时更苍白了。预料中马尔福冷漠的扑克脸消失无踪，只剩下哈利身边一个受伤的年轻男孩。

 

“操你的，波特！”他起身，一面抚平衣物上的褶皱。这个动作惊到了哈利。为什么在这种时候马尔福还要在意自己裤子上的褶皱，他不得而知。这让他觉得几乎很搞笑，再加上今晚这场闹剧，哈利开始不合时宜地忍笑。

 

“别走。”哈利说，一心只想让马尔福不再受伤。“我解释得太操蛋了。”

 

“不，”他说，“正好相反，我觉得你说得很清楚了，波特。”

 

“马尔福先生，您的餐桌已备好。”那个兴高采烈的女招待告诉他们。她好像意识到了气氛有些不对劲，看上去已经想落荒而逃了。

 

“我觉得我们不需要预定了。”马尔福对她说，冰冷又疏远。哈利的心下沉了。就这样了吗？他妈的经历了这么久，就这么结束了。就这样。“为你们造成的不便诚挚道歉。”

 

龙卷风般的事实与情感交织着席卷而来，每一件事、每一种感觉，都叫嚣着要哈利去聆听，但他没有时间，因为马尔福要走了，然后他们就这样了？要是马尔福出了那扇门，就再没有挽回的机会了。不会再有九头蛇，不会再有陪伴，什么都没了。这想法好像让他无法承受。

 

“等等，”哈利在脑子转过来之前话就出口了，“我们能在吧台多呆一会儿吗？”他问女招待。她看着两人，露出了小心翼翼的笑容。

 

“当然了。马尔福先生预定了一整晚，所以你们想等多久都行。”她又试探地看了一眼，然后几乎是跑着溜开了。

 

“我觉得她挺喜欢我们的。”哈利说，试图轻松气氛。

 

“你在干嘛，波特。”马尔福咄咄逼人地说。他没有坐下。“你已经说得很清楚了我们之间不可能。我觉得没必要浪费两个人的时间了。”他拿出钱包，行云流水般抽出一张一百磅的钞票放在两人之间的吧台上。

 

在理智的世界里，哈利会看着他离开。然后在马尔福账上喝个痛快，再回到家听赫敏一系列‘我告诉过你了吧’的教诲。但哈利从未遇到过什么完美的事情，而仅仅是放马尔福离开这个念头就已经让他悔恨不已了。毕竟他花了六年时间对他目不转睛，又用过去三个月时间爱上了他。

 

“请你别这样。”哈利说，筋疲力尽了。马尔福住嘴了，宛如接受挑战。“我不想吵架，好吗？我只是……”他想怎样呢？

 

“你只是——”马尔福不耐烦地学舌，“想把我蛋咒下来？想做朋友？”

 

“我 _希望_ 你可以闭嘴！”

 

马尔福眉毛抬到了发际线，一脸不爽，但没有再说话。

 

“我只是他妈的需要点时间消化，”哈利绝望地说，“你有几个月的时间来想这件事。我只是想再多半个小时而已。”

 

马尔福僵硬地做回自己的凳子，嘴角有一丝微笑，眼睛里闪着一抹希望的光。不管怎样，这些细节都让哈利心里的小鹿撞了撞。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：嘿

 

绿蝰：你他妈在干嘛，波特？

 

尖头叉子：消化这件事。

 

绿蝰：莫名其妙。我就在你旁边。跟我说话。

 

尖头叉子：我们一说话就吵架。而且这样已经有点用了。

 

绿蝰：你知道约会的时候玩手机很没礼貌吧。

 

尖头叉子：不知道。肯定是错过那堂课了。你觉得我的约会对象会不爽吗？

 

绿蝰：还不知道，看表现吧。

 

尖头叉子：哦哦哦，好玩。你觉得自己发了什么很机智的东西的时候就会笑。

 

绿蝰：我不会。

 

尖头叉子：别生气，很可爱的。

 

绿蝰：你是个傻逼。

 

尖头叉子：你说过了。

 

绿蝰：别色眯眯地看我，傻逼。

 

尖头叉子：你长得好，马尔福。

 

绿蝰：别装作你刚知道的样子。

 

尖头叉子：梅林，我刚刚才想到你在舞会的时候有多不要脸。

 

绿蝰：我不记得了。

 

尖头叉子：

 

绿蝰：你是在暗示要我舔菊吗，波特？公共场所舔菊好像对于我印象里的第一次约会来说有点太过火了点。但我怎么能拒绝天选之子呢？

 

      哎呀哎呀，这个红得惊人啊。

 

      你去哪？

 

尖头叉子：我干啊。五分钟后男洗手间见。

 

绿蝰：你开玩笑吧？

 

      波特，回来！

 

尖头叉子：你已经付过酒水钱了。

 

绿蝰：你要是觉得我有可能跟你进麻瓜厕所，那你就是比卡思伯特·宾斯还疯狂。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈哈哈你应该照照镜子！小问题，如果是巫师厕所的话就可以吗？

 

绿蝰：你在哪？快回来让我打你。

 

尖头叉子：我在排队上厕所。真的想尿。

 

绿蝰：迷人。

 

尖头叉子：人体代谢及时吧？真是及时。

 

绿蝰：女招待回来了，让她带我去餐桌了。窗户旁角落里的桌子。你要是想溜，那就是现在了。

 

尖头叉子：我们在吼吼信上说的事……是真实的你还是你觉得我想听才说的？

 

绿蝰：我在这个app上对你比我这辈子对我自己都要诚实得多。

 

尖头叉子：除了，呃，你的真实身份。

 

绿蝰：波特。

 

尖头叉子：是你来找我了吗，我抑郁症……那什么的时候？

 

绿蝰：是。

 

尖头叉子：马上出来。

 

绿蝰：我要关机了。你要是想跟我聊，就拿出你格兰芬多的勇气，好好跟我聊。

 


	8. 第八章

星期一

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

哈利：没法聊太久，但是赫敏加500分！

 

罗恩：操！不可能。

 

哈利：dei。

 

罗恩：噢不，兄弟。还有其他巫师的。如果你和马尔福都这么聊得来，想想跟其他你真的能忍受的人调情会是怎样！

 

赫敏：需要我看看福洛林今晚开不开门吗？他总是很喜欢你。

 

哈利：其实，我准备留下。

 

赫敏：继续约会，跟德拉科·马尔福一起？

 

哈利：是。

 

罗恩：你他妈的 **疯了** 吗？

 

哈利：我得走了，我跟他说我在厕所。我只是想告诉你们一声。等我回家再跟你们细说。

 

罗恩： **那最好是今晚就能说** ！

 

      说真的，我等你回来。别让我过来找你！

 

——————

 

正在哈利感觉自己留下来和自己的童年死敌约会是多么勇敢时，他突然意识到自己在这个过程中必须要做一个活跃的参与者了。他们能说什么？‘嘿，我差点在盥洗室把你杀了那些伤疤还在吗？’‘没事，你当初直接踩我脸上之后，我的鼻子就一直没真的痊愈，多谢关心。’

 

马尔福在餐厅那个小角落里坐着，隔几秒钟就焦虑地看看自己的星星咒。还说要关机。但哈利不得不承认，他今晚好看极了，一脸饱受煎熬的慌张什么的。

 

马尔福站起来了，睁大眼期待地看着哈利走近桌子。

 

哈利紧张着伸出右手给马尔福握。而他对面的巫师只是瞪着那只手。哈利感觉手伸出去太久了。已经很荒谬了，马尔福非得这么不配合吗？对人生的折磨感到无可奈何，哈利正准备收回手，马尔福就把它握住了。

 

“想重写历史，波特？”马尔福说，声音有些颤抖。 _重写历史_ ，哈利在脑海中重复，感觉握手的时间长得过分了。他手掌已经湿漉漉的了，紧接着他就要被嘲讽然后——

 

哈利突然想起那个更小只并且（不管你信不信）更娘的一年级马尔福朝哈利伸出手的画面。

 

“噢。”哈利说，收回手，立刻插进头发里。“我——我没想着……我——哎呀，坐下来好像很有意思的样子。我们坐吧。”

 

他们分别坐下了，两人不是躲闪地对视就是假装对周围其他情侣有浓厚的兴趣。哈利唯一感到欣慰的就是这将会是告诉泰迪自己初陷爱河的一个绝佳故事。‘这是我人生中最尴尬的一次约会，’他会这么告诉那孩子。‘我喜欢他吐字时嘴唇的样子。’这话他可能会藏在心里。

 

在服务生拿着水杯走来时哈利如释重负，他都在考虑要不要求求那个服务生留下来了，不过幸亏没有付诸行动。

 

“所以，你教子，”德拉科说，“他是——”

 

“卢平教授的儿子，是的，”哈利叹了口气。“你会介意吗？”

 

马尔福坐直了身子，看上去怒火中烧。“我表亲，”他咬牙切齿地说，“我是想说，他是我表亲。意思是，你带大的这个孩子是我的远亲。”他把餐巾从盘子上拿起，轻抖了一下， 然后整齐地把它放在了自己腿上。“萨拉查，波特，要是在霍格沃茨的时候想激怒你这么容易，我就不至于那么推陈出新了。”

 

哈利咧嘴笑了，可能还稍微笑出了声，但他不会承认的。

 

“抱歉，”哈利说，有些脸红，“你不知道泰迪受了多少不公正的待遇。现在他才五岁，还这么可爱，长大后又得经历些什么呢？”

 

“纯血统的偏见对任何人都不友好。”马尔福转移了目光，好像在为接下来要说的话字斟句酌，“我无法想象一个他这样年纪的孩子在成长中经受这种偏见。”他挪了挪自己盘子的位置，“至少我能理解我做错了什么才会经受那样的偏见。”

 

哈利内心有一部分愤愤不平又有些内疚地想指出，也许如果他在童年时没那么沉浸于向别人施加那些纯血统偏见，他就能更好地理解那些遭受偏见的孩子了；但他只是说——

 

“你是同性恋并不是你的错，马尔福。这……只是你自己的一部分。”

 

“能言善辩。”马尔福干巴巴地说。

 

“你知道我什么意思。”哈利回答。

 

“我是知道，”马尔福吞了口口水，和哈利对视，“我很感谢你这么说。”

 

哈利笑了，比五分钟前稍微更自信一点了。他由衷地惊异于他们的对话进行得有多亲切，尽管也许是有些生硬。哈利想不起他们以前有哪怕一次这么和平地相处。嗯，当然是除了在吼吼信上之外，但那也算不上相处。

 

“我能提个建议吗，”马尔福说，拿起并翻动菜单。哈利也许点头点得有点太热情了。“能允许我为我们俩点单吗？你肯定会选择什么平淡无味的食物，然后像我这么大方的巫师，最终就会因为可怜你而跟你分享我自己的食物。”

 

“啊啊，好无礼。”哈利惊骇地说。

 

“别这么敏感，波特。”马尔福居高临下地说。哈利等着一如往常的怒火和这个斯莱特林开始犯贱的表现，但他脸上只有愉悦。“我可没有无礼。”他说完撅起了嘴。

 

“你不仅无礼，”哈利强调，“而且还错了。我最好的菜谱都是从餐厅菜单里得来的，而且我几乎不会重复做一样菜两次，所以现在我差不多算是个点菜专家了。”

 

哈利确保自己打开菜单并开始选择完美菜品的动作能被马尔福观察到，并能抹去他那张迷人得让人沮丧的脸上得意洋洋的微笑。

 

“为什么。”马尔福问。

 

“哈？“哈利说，沉迷于选菜无法自拔。

 

“为什么同一样菜不会做两次？我知道你算不上是完美主义者，但像你这么爱烹饪的人肯定至少会……”

 

哈利肩膀僵住了，他感到一阵强烈不适的头疼发作了。他早该习惯这种感觉了，每次有什么事突如其来地让他想到德思礼一家时他都会这样头疼。

 

“我就是不做。”哈利含糊其辞，努力像赫敏一直建议的那样做呼吸练习，但这从未起效。

 

“你就是不做。”马尔福不以为然地重复，“你真是个健谈的人啊。”哈利沉重地吸了口气，把菜单放在了桌上的盘子旁。

 

“你有多了解我的童年，马尔福？”哈利问。他吞了一大口水，让一小块稍微融化的冰块入口，然后开始尽量不易察觉地嚼着。

 

“哎哟，咱们可真是自以为是呢。”马尔福说，对哈利正在经历的浑然不知。“我还以为我以前总瞎说的所有那些寻求粉丝关注的胡言乱语都是——”

 

哈利用不耐烦的眼神打断了德拉科。

 

“我了解。”德拉科说，终于意识到他的不对劲。

 

“好的，”哈利麻木地说，“嗯，我姨妈和姨父以前常逼我给他们做饭。所以我就学会了做饭。而他们家总是那几种食物轮流做：炖肉、约克夏布丁、咖喱鸡之类的。”哈利抬头看马尔福还有没有在听。对面的巫师全神贯注地听着。“我很喜欢做饭，只是——没法再像那样轮流做一样的东西了。”

 

“你还好吗？”马尔福极其严肃地问。他看着哈利的眼神强烈到让人猝不及防。

 

“呃，”他结结巴巴地说，“可不可以换个话题。”马尔福短促地点点头，拿起菜单，给了哈利一个愉快的微笑。

 

“既然你这么想，”他拖长了音，仿佛一切如常，“我觉得你可以选主菜，我来点酒水和前菜。”

 

“成，”哈利感激地说，目光在对面的巫师身上徘徊。他试图想象自己在霍格沃茨认识的那个男孩像这样体贴。他试图想象一个月前，那个男孩在戈德里克山谷耐心地等哈利现身。他脑子没法描绘出那样的画面。

 

“他们还说我们没法妥协让步。”马尔福戏谑道。哈利翻了个白眼，只为抑制那股荒唐的想要傻笑的冲动。

 

“失陪一下，”马尔福说，站起身，“我要去跟品酒师讲一下菜单上没有的一款酒。”

 

当服务生拿来马尔福挑的（菜单上没有的）红酒时，哈利饶有兴致地看着金发那位接过杯子做着各种奇奇怪怪的炫技动作。哈利错误地选择了质疑他这番举动，结果听了一场十五分钟关于“品酒艺术”的讲座。

 

“带笔记本了吗，波特，”德拉科热情洋溢地继续说，“接下来的教学你可能会有兴趣。”哈利愿意赌上自己的火弩箭他不会感兴趣，但还是点头如捣蒜，因为对方在这个话题上的热情可爱至极。“最简单来说，就是记住品尝红酒的六个s：看（See）、转（Swirl）、闻（Smell）、抿（Sip），然后在吐掉（Spit）或者吞下（Swallow）或者斟酌（Savor）中选一个。”哈利哼了一声，几乎没控制得住，笑声从胸腔中迸出。

 

“听着像舔屌的六个s，”哈利脱口而出，意识到失言时为时已晚，脸红成了圣诞老人的衣服。

 

马尔福，很不幸，那时候正在斟酌……当即呛到了。而哈利正拍着他的背以防在咳嗽时笑出声来。可马尔福今晚大概是第十五次震惊了哈利，因为他确实笑出了声。

 

“粗俗但是梗不错，波特。”他说，哈利胸腔高涨起一股他觉得不太合时宜的骄傲。

 

到了上主菜的时候，哈利已经再次惊叹于他们能如此自如地谈论彼此离开霍格沃茨后的生活。德拉科告诉哈利自己正为成为魔药大师而学习，圣诞节前就能拿到学位了。他不确定自己拿到学位后要干嘛，但着重强调了每天为圣芒戈熬制成百上千的补血魔药简直不如给自己来一个阿瓦达。

 

哈利听着，为马尔福每说一个故事都像在表演节目而发笑，他用了大量悬念来渲染情节，再加上无止尽的各种手势。相比哈利在霍格沃茨认识的那个男巫，亦或是在吼吼信上认识的那位，他既是一模一样，又是截然不同。光怪陆离，哈利这么想着，他本感觉他对九头蛇知根知底，实际却是一无所知。

 

“那你是要加入傲罗大军？”在哈利沉默太久后马尔福发问。

 

“其实不是。”哈利回答。然后告诉马尔福当时自己走进麦格办公室，如何对傲罗们大失所望又对自己的前景大为不快，走出办公室时就已经是霍格沃茨魔法学校的新晋飞行教练了。

 

“不过是魔法界的救世主。”马尔福傲慢地说。

 

“我完成课程的唯一原因，”哈利继续说，“就是因为麦格想让我几年后去教黑魔法防御术，她觉得我需要学习一些傲罗级别的防御咒语。不过事与愿违，我在傲罗课上排名太靠前，他们不肯放我走，除非我答应夏天去那授课一学期——”

 

哈利停下来，注意到马尔福变得惨白，看上去比之前慌张了许多。

 

“我猜你会全年搬到苏格兰住？”马尔福心不在焉地摆弄着他盘子里的残羹冷炙。

 

“其实是下周就要搬了，”哈利说，小心翼翼地看着他，“我们得在学生来之前安顿好。”发现马尔福的表情没有变化，哈利默默呼唤着戈德里克、赫尔加，还有随便哪个愿意帮助他的创始人，然后从桌上牵起马尔福的手。马尔福抬起头看他，面无表情。

 

“啊啊——对，”哈利说，既怕松开手，又担心如果不松开，马尔福会打他。“我的卧室会有飞路网。以防万一，我也不知道，你担心……或者啥的。”

 

“我没有担心。”马尔福戒备地怼道，但哈利注意到他表情柔和了，“萨拉查，你今晚真是膨胀了。”

 

“我的错。”哈利心领神会地笑着说。

 

“你卧室里的飞路网，”马尔福震惊地重复，“波特教授，你 _到底在_ 暗示些什么？”

 

哈利愉快地发现，甜点无疑是马尔福最爱的环节。他记得在霍格沃茨的时候马尔福就嗜甜，但在扎实地吃了两轮之后，他开始怀疑自己的前敌人肚子里到底怎么装得下这么多食物。因为马尔福不仅吃完了自己的整块巧克力熔岩蛋糕（并宣布它‘比性更爽’），还帮哈利干完了很大一部分盐渍焦糖布丁。

 

并不是哈利不愿意分享自己的食物，其实他愿意做任何事让马尔福留下来和他一起呆着。哈利不知道今晚的魔力结束后会怎样，当他不得不回家向罗恩和赫敏解释他的感情时；或者，可能会有好事发生，要是够幸运，哈利不用回家了，那第二天早上又会是怎样？他会撞上马尔福心情不爽吗？预言家日报会抓拍到他离开的画面吗？这会不会全是一场奇怪的梦境，只在此地、此时此刻、今晚，才存在？因为尽管哈利不愿接受，但他有种糟糕的预感，觉得这一切都是重大却短暂的。仿佛他不相信这样的幸福可以持续。

 

“我到了，”马尔福说，这是晚饭结束后，他们来到了伦敦街角的一幢高大的灰色联排别墅。用的魔法很聪明：经过的麻瓜都会觉得这是个废弃的临时商店。

 

“门不错。”哈利木讷地说，指着富丽堂皇的黑金花纹。

 

“这都被你发现了，波特。”马尔福冷冷地说。他可能也想说点别的什么来着，但哈利永远也不会知道了。当然，他也不是那么想知道，因为他正忙着扑向马尔福。

 

哈利几百万次（今晚也就几千次）幻想过亲吻德拉科·马尔福，这和他想象中的大相径庭。也许他会抓住他的领带把他扯过来一番热吻；或者也可以轻抚他的脸颊，温柔地俯身，慢慢享受；又或许他会把他按在墙上，直接跳过亲吻那一步。他从未想象过自己紧张地在肾上腺素激增的情况下虎头虎脑地冲上去，差点都没有达到目的。

 

但还是达到了。

 

缺乏技巧的部分，哈利用纯粹的欲望弥补了，因为这么些年后，当他的嘴唇终于接触上马尔福的嘴唇时，他感觉如果不继续下去，自己就会死掉。他从未有过这样的感觉：如此渴求一样东西，并真的拥有了。如同想念飞行时坐上了火弩箭，或渴望印度菜时吃上了咖喱；毫无道理，但不需要有道理，因为他在亲吻马尔福。 _操_ ，他在亲吻马尔福，而马尔福在回吻他。

 

迅速反应过来的马尔福身体倾向他，张开嘴任哈利探索。但哈利越吻他，马尔福就越手忙脚乱。他好像在乞求着哈利吻他吻得更狠更快，哈利也在努力那样做，但他心里有一个执著的声音让他想要慢慢来，让一切持续得更久。

 

然而没有得到满足的马尔福决定自己主动。有力到惊人的金发抓着哈利的衣领，把他按在门上。他的手畅通无阻地滑至哈利的脖颈，最终牢抓着他喉咙，轻咬、舔舐、吮吸哈利的耳朵。

 

哈利的臀猛地向前顶，他第一次发出了一系列长长的、令他尴尬的呻吟。

 

“操，波特”马尔福喘息着，又转移到哈利的嘴。这一次，马尔福愿意慢下来了，只要他能用上他舌头的技巧，哈利觉得这种技巧就应该被列为黑魔法。欲火好像让马尔福攥着哈利喉咙的那只手握得更紧了，哈利硬到最微弱的风也能把他吹向高潮的边缘。

 

“麻瓜防——防护，”哈利在喘息中说，试图从吞没他的欲望中找回一些情感，“房子有吗？”

 

“他们看不见我们。”马尔福不耐烦地说，逗弄地在哈利的脖子上留下一串轻咬。哈利呜咽了，终于，终于把自己的手指滑进了马尔福如白色丝绸般的头发。

 

“好柔软，”哈利喘息。他托住马尔福的下巴，让他抬起头，继续吻他的嘴。“我想要你。”他承认。声音低又清晰。他感觉到对方的颤抖。

 

“有趣的是，”马尔福轻笑，手握住哈利的坚挺，“它已经出卖你了。”

 

哈利仰起头撞在门上，臀部往前顶德拉科的手——希望自己的裤子已经脱掉了，但也已经做好射在裤子里的准备。德拉科一边逗弄一边盯着他，灰色的眼眸充满情欲，或许还带着一丝挑战。哈利敢肯定光是那个眼神就能让他缴械投降。

 

但德拉科随即把手完全挪开了，转而放在哈利的胸前，前额抵在哈利旁边的门上，叹了口气。

 

“我们今晚不能做。”马尔福说，好像每一个词说出来都要经历一番斗争。

 

“噢，”哈利说，沉重地呼吸着。他不想表现得很渣，但能感觉到失望写满了自己的脸。

 

“你之前说得没错，”马尔福解释，“你需要更多时间来适应我们俩这事，”他抬起头看着哈利，“来接受我。”哈利想穿越回去给过去的自己一脚。

 

“那是几个小时之前了，”哈利满怀信心地说，“我现在已经花了足够时间来适应了。”他朝德拉科微笑着，希望自己的样子在他眼里是迷人的。“我们俩一起这事已经陈旧到可以自我消化了。”德拉科轻笑。

 

“聪明。”

 

“谢谢。”哈利咧嘴笑了，对自己分外满意。

 

德拉科又贴着他了，亲吻他，仿佛他们分开了几个星期而不是短短几分钟。这次是马尔福蹂躏着哈利乱得不可思议的头发。也是马尔福每次在他们阴茎互相摩擦时发出淫荡的呻吟。

 

“停下来。”马尔福说，又一次推开了哈利。哈利举起双手抗议。

 

“明明都是你干的！”他坚称。

 

“我知道。”马尔福同意道，双手再次坚定地停留在哈利胸前。他的手臂完全伸直了，以确保他们之间有足够的空间，“你得在我失控之前回家。”

 

“你为什么要挣扎？”

 

“因为，”德拉科愤怒地说，“我可能会失去一切！”哈利张嘴想抗议，但德拉科继续了：“你已经知道我的想法了，现在你要做的是想清楚你自己在哪一步。”哈利呼出一口气，难以置信。

 

“ _我在_ 哪一步，我在站在你家门口，几乎求着你让我进去的那一步。”

 

德拉科的手滑下哈利的身体，过程中紧贴哈利，面红耳赤。哈利只是看着，不确定自己怎么这么幸运了，但绝对不打算提出异议。

 

德拉科手指勾进哈利哈利的皮带环，把他的臀部拉向自己的髋。“想干，波特？”他在哈利耳边吐息般问。哈利感到浑身一阵震颤。

 

“从三年级就开始了，”他不顾一切地承认，“你明知道的。 _那该死的头发，那双蠢眼睛_ ，”哈利早已顾不上羞耻，引用了自己送给德拉科的书页边的笔记，“你以为我是在说谁？”

 

“没错，”他说着，好像就知道哈利会这么回答，“你想和你在学校认识的马尔福做，或者甚至想跟从吼吼信上认识的九头蛇做。如果什么时候，你想和 _德拉科_ 做，我们再进去。”哈利疲惫地深吸一口气。

 

“我都不知道你这话什么意思。”他悲鸣。

 

“好好想吧，波特。”德拉科用一根手指轻敲哈利的胸部，“想通了就操你。”

 

然后德拉科抓住哈利的皮夹克，享受着手中面料的质感，把哈利·波特推出了自己家门口。

 

——————

 

**联系人：宝**

 

哈利：轻轻蹭一蹭总可以吧？

 

德拉科：你怎么做到在我星星咒里添加你的号码的？我一整晚都和你呆在一起。

 

哈利：无魔杖魔法！

 

德拉科：我看到你给自己备注“哈利·火特。”(*Potter —> Hotter，哈利在说自己性感)

 

哈利：我还干过更屌的。

 

德拉科：那我们都放心了。

 

哈利：口一个？

 

德拉科：波特。

 

哈利：那就手？

 

德拉科：我要上床了。

 

哈利：那脚？

 

德拉科：Excuse me？

 

哈利：嘿，我又不知道你喜欢怎么搞！

 

德拉科：反正。不是。那样。

 

哈利：那就互相打飞机咯？

 

德拉科：晚安，波特。

 

哈利：我今晚真的很开心。

 

德拉科：好梦，傻逼。

 

哈利：梦里见。


	9. 第九章

星期二

 

**联系人：赫敏**

 

赫敏：你觉得他会喜欢吗？

 

哈利：我觉得他会为你抢了他大放异彩的机会而恼火。不过你干得挺好的，这个真的很适合他！

 

赫敏：抢了他大放异彩的机会？我还得告诉你多少次啊，在现在这个时代，不让女人求婚是毫无道理的！

 

哈利：赫敏，我举双手双脚赞同。但是，像你这样，滔滔不绝地说着结婚是多么的‘荒谬’，好让他打退堂鼓、不去向你求婚，就是狡猾了。

 

赫敏：我是有点过分了，对吧？太刺激他了，他大概十年内都不会求婚了，上帝保佑他。

 

哈利：你真是个残忍的女巫。

 

赫敏：你觉得他不会气到说‘不’吧，会吗？

 

哈利：我觉得愤怒的最高级别也无法阻止罗恩答应你。

 

赫敏：噢天啊，我好紧张！要是我们 **真的** 太年轻了怎么办？要是我用来糊弄罗恩的胡言乱语其实是真的怎么办？

 

哈利：就算你们太年轻又怎么样。没有人比你们准备得更好了。你们本来就差不多已经结婚了，再等就只是在拖延时间了。再说了你差不多是全宇宙最有准备、最有逻辑的人了。我相信要是你觉得不行，就不会买下那枚戒指。

 

赫敏：苍天！我刚想起来他是个韦斯莱。要是我们结了婚，他就以为我想直接要孩子怎么办？我现在还不想要小孩。我已经准备好当魔法部部长了，我可不打算让一堆红发小孩闹得我偏离轨道。

 

哈利：赫敏，你爱他吗？

 

赫敏：梅林救救我吧，我太爱他了！

 

哈利：还需要我多说吗？

 

赫敏：谢谢你，哈利。爱你！

 

哈利：我也爱你，怪人！

 

——————

 

**联系人：宝**

 

哈利：你今晚干啥？

 

德拉科：这就想我了？

 

哈利：有点。

 

德拉科：看到没，这就是首次约会把持住了的结果。

 

哈利：所以你现在有空？

 

德拉科：你可以说服我跟你来点进展。你想干嘛？

 

哈利：我答应了去看我表哥可怕的乐队表演。能帮我把它变得可以忍受一点吗？

 

德拉科：需要重温一下‘说服’这个词的定义吗？

 

哈利：我真的很想再见到你。

 

德拉科：进步一点了。

        不如我们直接跳过表演，去吃咖喱？

 

哈利：我也想，但是已经答应他了。

 

德拉科：这不就是那个小时候虐待你的表哥？

 

哈利：有且仅此一位。

 

德拉科：好了，这不就行了。我不懂你为什么一开始会觉得有必要支持他。

 

哈利：因为，算你运气好，我就喜欢给被宠坏的混蛋第二次机会！

 

德拉科：行吧。6:30接我。

 

——————

 

**联系人：** **罗纽·韦兹里**

罗恩：我觉得赫敏要和我分手了。

 

哈利：什么？你疯了。 **完全疯癫了** ！

 

罗恩：她这一整周都表现得小心翼翼。我们做了超多次爱！超级超级多次。

 

哈利：我不听我不听。这有什么不好的吗？

 

罗恩：就好像她打算摆脱我，或者让我分心之类的，但我很警觉。她发现了，哈利。她知道我配不上她了。

 

哈利：赫敏是个聪敏的女巫，我相信她八百年前就发现这事了。

 

罗恩：呵呵

 

哈利：要不你等到周末。如果事态还是很奇怪，我们可以计划把她赢回来！

 

罗恩：好，行。没必要慌张。

 

哈利：好样的。

 

——————

**联系人：赫敏**

哈利：别那么明显。罗恩马上就要恐慌症发作了。

 

赫敏：我知道。真可爱，对吧？

 

哈利：赶紧搞定了。

 

赫敏：行吧。

 

——————

**联系人：宝**

 

德拉科：你迟到了。

 

哈利：我知道！对不起，我刚把我教子送到他外婆那。在路上了。

 

德拉科：糟糕的借口，波特。还有你现在可以说他的名字了。我认识自己的表亲，虽然没跟他说过话。

 

——————

哈利：意念短信？音乐太大声我听不见你说话。

 

德拉科：首先，我拒绝管这叫音乐。第二，我刚才说，‘这地方好恶心，人更恶心！’

 

哈利：是啊，达力的乐队糟透了，但有梦想总是好的。我在来的路上警告过你了，会场是有点乱。

 

德拉科：有点乱？我头上有一根无遮蔽的管子，上面还挂着别人的脏袜子，波特。

 

哈利：我前面有个位置，如果你不介意贴我太紧。视线范围内没有袜子。

 

德拉科：你是在试图勾引我吗？你的套路就是保护我不受袜子袭击？

 

哈利：救世主不是白叫的

      那么近的距离我们都不需要发消息了。我可以直接对你耳语。

      喜欢这种声音吧，对吗？

 

德拉科：关掉意念短信，傻逼，我能听到两个声音。一个波特在我脑袋里就已经够了，谢谢！

 

哈利：那一个波特给你口交呢？（*上面德拉科说：One Potter in my head，这里哈利说：one Potter giving head）

 

德拉科：想得美。

 

* * *

 

星期三

 

**来电：** **罗纽·韦兹里**

 

哈利：*睡眼惺忪地*‘罗恩？’

 

罗恩：‘哈利！’

 

哈利：‘怎么了？现在凌晨三点。’

 

罗恩：‘我知道。睡不了。赫敏求婚了，兄弟！说实话，我没能做求婚的那个人还是挺伤心的，但是， **妈的** ，我要结婚了！’

 

哈利：‘恭喜，兄弟！真是太惊喜了。我真是大吃一惊。’

 

罗恩：‘你早知道了，是吧？’

 

哈利：‘当然。’

 

罗恩：‘狗逼！’

 

哈利：‘我有罪。’

 

罗恩：*大笑，几乎是在咯咯地笑*‘干啊，你听听我现在的声音。跟拉文德·他妈的·布朗一样恐怖了。操蛋啊，拉文德，我那时真是犯大错了。明明有赫敏的，我竟然还？’

 

哈利：‘你那时是害怕了。’

 

罗恩：‘我那就是在虚张声势！那时候生活里缺了点意义。’

 

哈利：‘她 _胸大_ 。我记得那是拉文德的最大竞争力。’

 

罗恩：‘即便如此，和赫敏站一起，谁还会看她呢！’

 

哈利：*故作冷峻*‘下次见到帕瓦蒂的时候我会记得问问她的。’

 

罗恩：*声音颤抖*‘我高兴得要死了，哈利！’

 

哈利：‘你是在哭吗？’

 

罗恩：‘滚一边去，是的！’

 

哈利：*大笑*‘采访你一下，成为订了婚的男人是什么感觉？’

 

罗恩：‘更成熟、更幸运，还更智慧了一些，我觉得。’

 

哈利：‘现在知道全宇宙的奥秘了是吧？’

 

罗恩：‘哈。完全没可能好吗，但我赌我的未婚妻知道！’

 

哈利：‘那她得到什么好处了？每年一件毛衣和一些关于爸比的笑话？’

 

罗恩：‘妹有错。’

 

哈利：‘噗敢相信。’

 

罗恩：*大笑*‘你继续睡吧。’

 

哈利：‘恭喜你了，格兰杰先生。’

 

——————

 

**联系人：赫敏**

 

赫敏：他答应了！

 

哈利：我听说了……今天凌晨三点的时候。

 

赫敏：你要我赶紧搞定的。

 

哈利：我知道。我为你感到高兴！

 

——————

 

**联系人：宝**

 

德拉科：让潘西滚出我家。

 

哈利：哈？

 

德拉科：你是看不懂英文还是怎么？是要我试试美人鱼语，还是你愿意打扫一下你头盖骨下面那个尘封的器官然后再试着读一次？

 

哈利：热恋期？那是啥？从没听说过。

 

德拉科：她的化妆品在我卫生间摆得到处都是，她一直重新整理我的衣柜所以我完全找不到衣服 **还有** 如果我再听多 **一次** 她和女鼬仇恨啪啪啪，我就要从阳台上跳下去了。

 

哈利：金妮一直都很大声。

 

德拉科：你想和我一起跳阳台吗？

 

哈利：哈哈哈开玩笑。算是个玩笑吧。我该怎么帮你？

 

德拉科：告诉你前任你没有生气潘西没告诉你我是九头蛇这样她就会让潘西住回去了。

 

哈利：我试试看。

 

德拉科：感激不尽。

 

哈利：同时呢，你今晚可以出来和我吃咖喱。

 

德拉科：连着三晚，波特？

 

哈利：我知道这样有点疯狂，可是几周后霍格沃茨重新开学后，前两周我都要做夜间巡逻，我就希望在那之前我们能好好试试，免得以后失败或者怎样的。

 

德拉科：太棒了。所以我7点在Palms of Goa （*一个印度餐馆）见你？要么改到六点，免得7点我们的关系就开始失败了。

 

德拉科：然而中午还没到他就退出了。

 

——————

 

哈利：操。对不起，我刚才不能玩星星咒。我在开会。我不是那个意思，德拉科。我的意思是我想在我的生活变得一团糟之前尽可能多和你待在一起。我 **不想** 失败。我一直很开心。你不也很开心吗？

 

——————

 

哈利：德拉科，别生气了？

 

哈利：好吧，我会在7点到餐厅的，要是你还想来的话。

 

——————

 

**群聊：蕾丝边们**

 

哈利：金妮，让潘西搬回去。 **我** 都没为九头蛇的事生她气。

 

金妮：那你好棒棒哦，哈利，但好像 **你** 又不是她对象！

 

潘西：你真他妈双标，韦斯莱！要是角色互换一下，波特要你保守秘密的话，你绝对不可能背叛他。

 

哈利：没错。

 

金妮：哈利。不是。前——食死徒！

 

哈利：也没错。

 

潘西：你亲爱的波特根本就没有危险！萨拉查，他打败了黑魔王，我敢肯定他能搞定德拉科。

 

金妮：这不是你能说了算的！

 

潘西：你就是在顾左右而言他。这根本与我或者与德拉科都无关，你自己心里清楚。

 

金妮：你老这么说。你 **他妈** 到底什么意思？

 

哈利：金妮，你能不能行行好就让她住回去，我都不求你原谅她。我只是真的很想让德拉科再理我一下？求求你啦！

 

潘西：没啥可能了。我听说你今天全他妈搞砸了，波特。

 

金妮：哈利，你干嘛了？

 

潘西：这傻逼跟德拉科说他们的关系要失败。

 

金妮：这么快？

 

哈利：我不是这么说的！

 

潘西：一字一句，清楚明了。

 

哈利：嘿，我是想帮 **你** ！

 

潘西：不，你只是想有性生活。

 

哈利：行吧。吵一辈子架吧，把吵架当前戏吧，我才他妈不管，但是你们对彼此大发雷霆却他妈一晚上都不能分开！这代表着什么？

 

金妮：我来德拉科家了。

 

潘西：行吧。

 

哈利：看在上帝的份上，在你们自己公寓吵架啪啪啪！

 

金妮：不。

 

潘西：别管闲事，疤头。

 

——————

 

**联系人：宝**

 

哈利：我没迟到！我已经到餐厅了，只是得去下厕所。

 

德拉科：你继续编。

 

哈利：欢迎你进来检查，如果你愿意？

 

德拉科：我当然不愿意。你幻影显形的时候分了你的脑子吗？

 

哈利：戈德里克，你生气的时候太可爱了。

 

德拉科：操你，波特！

 

哈利：梅林救救我吧，那个撅嘴。怎么这么可爱。

 

德拉科：你他妈的在哪？

 

哈利：房间对面你的左边。

 

      抱歉，我的左边。你右边！

 

德拉科：傻子。你之前说了那话之后我都不确定还想不想和你一起吃饭。

        噢……妈的，你让潘西帮你打扮了！把最上面那颗扣子解了，那个翘屁股坐过来。

 

哈利：是，先生。

 

——————

 

**联系人：女蛇**

 

哈利：谢谢你挑的衣服。

 

潘西：我可不是为了你。我发誓，波特，你要是伤害他，我会派布雷斯解决你，相信我，有毒母必有毒子。

 

哈利：了解。

 

——————

 

**联系人：宝**

 

哈利：嘿，我不知道你对他感觉如何，也不想再吵架了，但我觉得今晚真的很顺利！

 

德拉科：好的。

 

哈利：操。

 

德拉科：正是。

 

* * *

 

星期四

 

**联系人：爸比W**

 

哈利：明晚的订婚派对我可以带德拉科来吗？

 

亚瑟：所以，你是来真的？

 

哈利：我还不知道。感觉是，可能吧。

 

亚瑟：反正你有开放式邀请。你想带谁来都行。

 

哈利：我不想让任何人不舒服。

 

亚瑟：那我建议不要和食死徒约会。

 

哈利：嘿，注意点你魔杖的指向，可能会误伤到我的感情。

 

亚瑟：抱歉哈利，但我得说。梅林知道你值得拥有幸福，所以如果马尔福家的男孩能给你幸福，那么我们当然欢迎他。但你也得知道，不是所有人都会为此兴高采烈的。

 

哈利：韦斯莱夫人……

 

亚瑟：要是有可能的话，她宁愿你和巨怪约会。

 

哈利：好吧。

      他变了，我发誓。

 

亚瑟：我很期待看到事实来证明。

      噢还有哈利，完全无关的话题，你有没有可能帮我带个那种麻瓜指甲钳来？

 

哈利：真的吗……经过上次那件事之后？

 

亚瑟：以我面包机的性命起誓，我不会用在食尸鬼身上的。

 

哈利：很好，因为取得对方同意是很重要的。

 

亚瑟：是啊，我的伤疤时刻提醒着我这一点。

 

——————

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

哈利：（*驱逐通知）

      鉴于你们近期的婚约，哈利·詹姆·波特，现在正式将他最好的朋友们，罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰，踢出他的公寓。

 

罗恩：尼玛？

 

哈利：一个人能撞见自己的朋友啪啪啪的次数是有限的，不然就会造成永久性神经损伤。

 

赫敏： **看，我告诉你我听到开门声了** ！

 

罗恩：操……我肯定是分心了。；）

 

赫敏：罗恩！

 

哈利：嗯哼。杰纳斯·西奇病房越来越像家了。

 

      房间一定会很棒。纳威会给我带植物来。德拉科可以来恐吓员工！

 

罗恩： **德拉科** ！？！！？

 

赫敏：你不会有事吗，哈利？如果我们搬出去？

 

罗恩：我们绝对不要现在搬出去！他只是想把我们赶走好和白鼬干。

 

哈利：嗯，我不会有事的！

 

罗恩：嗯，门都没有！我不敢相信你竟然叫他“德拉科”。

 

赫敏：如果你肯定的话。

 

哈利：我已经自作主张把你们的行李运回你们自己家了。反正我们总要面对这件事的，长痛不如短痛。我下周就搬去霍格沃茨了。

 

罗恩：嘿，我以为我们不是在讨论那个！

 

哈利：没事的，罗恩。我会有开放飞路网的，只为你而开。：）

 

赫敏：还有马尔福。

 

哈利：；）

 

罗恩： **不** ！

 

——————

 

**联系人：爸比W**

 

亚瑟：还带点那种假指甲。

 

哈利：韦斯莱先生！

 

亚瑟：为了科学。

 

哈利：当然……

 

亚瑟：别忘了指甲胶水。

 

哈利：决不。

 

——————

 

**联系人：宝**

 

德拉科：今晚九点Charming见。

 

哈利：周四晚上你想泡吧？

 

德拉科：周四是魔法之夜，会有巫师酒水和媚娃舞者。只有今晚才值得去嗨！而且我刚买了新衣服。你明天也不用上班，对吧？

 

哈利：……不用。

 

德拉科：那就做个乖孩子，波特，按我说的做。

 

哈利： **众所周知** 我不是爱泡吧的人，德拉科。

 

德拉科：我会穿成这样：

 

哈利： **操** ！我在上班。你不能一周都吊着我，再发张这样的照片！

 

德拉科：那就九点见。

 

哈利：显然。

 

——————

 

**群聊：奇妙四侠**

 

哈利：穿龙皮的马尔福简直是在犯罪。

 

赫敏：龙皮本来就应该是违法的！

 

哈利：取龙皮不用杀龙，赫敏。

 

赫敏：扒了你的皮你也不会死，哈利，但你也不太愿意被扒吧，对不对？

 

金妮：这个嘛，我要是没记错的话……

 

哈利：罗恩看得到这些记录的！

 

金妮：啊哦。

 

——————

 

罗恩：我就五分钟没看星星咒，回来就看到这些狗屎玩意儿！

 

哈利：抱歉。

 

金妮：别唧唧歪歪。

 

——————

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：等下我们还是去酒吧的吧，嗯？

 

哈利：干。

 

金妮：你约了他是吧？

 

哈利：我之后补偿你？

 

金妮：你知道吧，他不是唯一一个想在你搬到苏格兰之前见见你的人。

 

哈利：我知道，金妮。我真的、真的很抱歉。

 

金妮：随便你怎么说，哈利。

 

——————

 

**联系人：西奥**

 

西奥：我正在努力不要感觉被羞辱了，波特。你什么时候打算约我出去？

 

哈利：永不。这完全是个不幸的误会。你是我逃避现实的一个工具，仅此而已。没必要再联系了。

 

西奥：德拉科？

 

哈利：西奥多。

 

西奥：我在报纸上读到了，但是不亲眼见到我是没法相信的。

 

哈利：好吧那你现在看到了，请继续你自己的人生，忘掉这个星星咒地址吧。

 

西奥：本来是会很不爽的，但我也知道你想要这个结果想了多久！你有跟他讲你找的那一连串替代品吗？绝对不要以为德拉科·马尔福没有喜欢的类型。明明能找到世界上最帅的男的，但要是他没有绿眼睛和梳子使用无能这个特长……

 

哈利：差不多得了，谢谢你！

 

西奥：啧啧，德拉科，健康的关系里容不得秘密。不过，我觉得我还是优雅的退出好了。告诉大英雄我有多后悔。

 

——————

 

**联系人：宝**

 

德拉科：明天那个派对我该穿什么啊？

 

哈利：肯定要穿衣服。

 

德拉科：我恨你！

 

哈利：我们都知道这不是真的。据诺特说，我 **完全** 是你喜欢的类型！

 

德拉科：我们别搞这些了。

 

哈利：我们有 **很多** 事都没搞。你说的是什么事？

 

德拉科：有的事知道就行了，波特。没必要再多啰嗦。

 

哈利：说得太对了。我们俩现在都知道了，尽管实施了这么多年的折磨、羞辱和肢体暴力，你还是在你的魔药课本上写满了马尔福-波特先生。没必要进一步解释了。

 

德拉科：我去问潘西她穿什么好了，行吧？

 

哈利：当然了，要是霍格沃茨校服里有龙皮这个选项……老实点，我蠢蠢欲动的屌。

 

德拉科：嗯嗯，要是有你就会怎样？把我拖到城堡的某个无人角落？就像你在酒吧干的那样？那就有意思了。不知道斯内普会不会赞成你这么做……

 

哈利：一半的乐趣就在于偷偷摸摸！

 

德拉科：所以把我拖到角落之后呢，接下来你会干嘛？

 

哈利：我会把你按在冰冷的石墙上，稍微比平时更用力些。第二天肯定会看得到印痕，但我喜欢那样，所以就一直压着你，用我的勃起去蹭你的。低下头，我能看见那条能把人逼疯的裤子里你坚挺的轮廓。我跪下来，用脸颊摩擦包裹着你jb的皮革。我的嘴湿润了。衣服材质的味道混着你的气息

 

德拉科：波特？

 

哈利：你要吊我胃口，那我也撩拨你。

 

* * *

 

星期五

 

**联系人：宝**

 

德拉科：你什么时候来接我去派对？

 

哈利：我不来。我整天都要在厨房帮韦斯莱夫人。我给你地址了吧？到了发信息给我就好了。

 

德拉科：不是还有三十只小猫能帮她吗？

 

哈利：小猫？

 

德拉科：鼬鼠(*Weasel)的后代被称作小猫。多。读。点。书。

 

哈利：今晚不要开任何关于鼬鼠的玩笑，马尔福！我认真的。

 

德拉科：我会乖乖的。

 

哈利：也不要嘲笑他们的装修，或者看不起他们的衣服，或者画线把他们脸上的雀斑连起来。

 

德拉科：你这是在给我提供灵感。

 

哈利：需要再复习一下每个人的名字吗？

 

德拉科：不用，名字我都知道。年纪从大到小是：杀人犯阿姨·鼬鼠、生而麻瓜·鼬鼠、基因变异了所以迷人·鼬鼠、龙·鼬鼠、书呆子·鼬鼠、听力障碍·鼬鼠、最讨厌的·鼬鼠、马上要变成格兰杰先生的最讨厌的·鼬鼠、波特大便·鼬鼠，还有最后几乎不值一提的，女鼬鼠。

 

哈利：你忘了芙蓉、安吉丽娜和奥黛丽。

 

德拉科：当然了，我怎么可能不记得呢：媚娃、眼光不行，还有无名小卒。

 

哈利：德拉科。

 

德拉科：我会乖乖听话的，爸比，别担心。

 

哈利：小骚——

 

——————

 

德拉科：我在门外了。出来接我！

 

哈利：我得把蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来。你能不能自己进来到厨房找我？

 

德拉科：我告诉你，波特，你要是十秒钟内没有出现在门口……

 

——————

 

哈利：你在哪？

 

德拉科：厨房。我自告奋勇来帮韦斯莱夫人重新装盘然后上第二轮前菜。

 

哈利： **哈哈哈** 你说你干什么？！？！

 

德拉科：她恨死我了。我总得想点办法。

 

哈利：恨有点言过其实了。

 

德拉科：她要我喝一口我带来的红酒以确保我没有下毒。

 

哈利：她经历了两场战争……总会小心谨慎点。

 

德拉科：给点能争取她好感的建议？

 

哈利：继续帮忙、给她的厨艺放彩虹屁、穿越回去然后记住别再对她家庭那么混蛋……

 

德拉科：波特。

 

哈利：会唱塞蒂娜·沃贝克的歌吗？

 

德拉科：只会那几首圣诞节老放的。

 

哈利：告辞。

 

德拉科：要你何用。

 

哈利：德拉科，我真的很高兴你为了这件事这么努力，但我觉得这真的需要时间。

 

德拉科：你站着说话不腰疼，我妈已经爱死你了！

 

哈利：真的？！？：D

 

德拉科：当然真的，英雄男孩。她一直说下周要一起喝茶。

 

哈利：我周二就搬去霍格沃茨了。

 

德拉科：你必须抽出时间和我母亲喝茶，波特。

 

哈利：那就是周一了。

 

——————

 

德拉科：这好像是今晚第五次有人问这个幻影泰迪在哪了。

 

哈利：他是个招人喜欢的孩子！

 

德拉科：没错，正好今晚就不在的孩子。

 

哈利：你在暗示什么？

 

德拉科：女鼬鼠在跟基因变异鼬鼠讲话，我无意中听到了一些有趣的事。

 

哈利：我屏息以待。

 

德拉科：是你叫我姨妈和我表亲今晚别来，这样就不用向他介绍我了吗。

 

哈利：当然不是！我 **不可能** 故意不让泰迪来参加家庭聚会。他和安多米达买了票去看一个演出。我们不知道赫敏这周会求婚。

 

德拉科：是，这个故事我听过了。我都能背下来了。给我找个经纪人，我就算是喝得酩酊大醉、精疲力尽，也能一边在扫帚上用头倒立，一边把你说的这个故事表演出来。

 

哈利：那作为这个故事的另一位作者，演出票我是能免费拿还是……

 

德拉科：我再阐明一下问题好了。如果泰迪今晚 **能** 来，你还会邀请我吗？

 

哈利：我们能不能换个地方说。别在这个该死的手机上说。

 

德拉科：不能在敬酒中途离开，没礼貌。

 

哈利：那在敬酒中途发短信就有礼貌了？

 

德拉科：就一句话的事，波特。会还是不会？

 

哈利：如果他能来，我可能是不会邀请你，但不是出于你以为的理由，好吗。首先，尽管我很爱他，但泰迪确实很闹腾，所以他在的话我得全身心投入地看着他。于是我就会在有一屋子韦斯莱的情况下一直抛下你不管，我敢肯定你会 **爱死** 这种情况的！还有，说实话，德拉科，你在这并不怎么受欢迎。我不希望泰迪见到你的时候，周围都是可能让他对你产生不好印象的人。

 

德拉科：噢。

 

哈利：是这样的，我希望他能自己得出‘你是个混蛋’的结论。

 

德拉科：等我们不在你的粉丝团视线范围内了，你就会后悔刚刚说的话。

 

哈利：你保证吗？

 

——————

 

**群聊：邓布利多军**

 

金妮：呃啊，你们两个去开个房！

 

纳威：谁？

 

金妮：哈利和马尔福。

 

乔治：你也好意思说。

 

哈利：好主意，金妮，我们能用你房间吗？

 

罗恩：在 **我的** 派对，没门。

 

金妮：滚你妈的，哈利！

 

赫敏：‘ **我的** 派对’的另一半主人说‘上吧！疯狂去吧！’；）

 

罗恩：肮脏腐败的叛徒！

 

赫敏：你的结婚誓言得改进一下了，亲爱的。

 

泰瑞：你们不能换个群聊这些垃圾吗？


	10. 第十章（终章）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：这一章有非常露骨描述BDSM的鼓掌过程，如果这种内容会让你不适，请不要阅读！
> 
> 最后一章了，希望大家食用愉快～

星期六

 

**群聊：黄金三人组**

 

罗恩：告诉赫敏既然她都求婚了，就不要让你当伴娘了好吗？

 

哈利：为什么？

 

罗恩：啊啊啊因为你要当我的伴郎啊！

 

哈利：我不知道诶……伴娘比伴郎更屌。

 

赫敏：我不就是这么说的吗。

 

罗恩：你不过是搞了一个斯莱特林而已，现在就开始各种虚荣了。

 

哈利：抱歉兄弟，我没法放弃一个公开唾弃传统性别角色的机会，我要去搞乱传统婚礼的这种二元化模式。

 

罗恩：他妈的，别又搞那些什么字母的了。

 

哈利：字母？

 

赫敏：罗恩。

 

罗恩：LGBTQSPEW……GAY （*LGBTQ+赫敏在学校的呕吐SPEW+gay）

 

哈利：罗恩……兄弟

 

赫敏：*复制粘贴到聊天* 我为他的不得体表示道歉。我们正在努力让他改进。

 

哈利：哈哈哈

 

赫敏：再说了，本来我们两边就要数量平衡才合理吧。你那边有乔治、查理、珀西和比尔，我这边有哈利、金妮、卢娜和纳威。

 

罗恩：你也要穿伴娘裙吗？

 

哈利：有可能。

 

赫敏：要是他想穿。

 

罗恩：求你了，就你那肩膀。

 

——————

**联系人：罗纽·韦兹里**

 

罗恩：不过你还是更喜欢我的吧？

 

哈利：兄弟，我知道她就坐在你旁边。

 

罗恩：说得对。不能伤了她的感情。；）我们都知道事实是怎样。

 

哈利：嗯……泰迪在这所以我就拿他当借口不跟你聊了。

 

——————

 

“不管你准没准备好我都来咯。”哈利喊道，声音在公寓里回响。说实话，在这老旧的两居室里没有多少像样的藏身之处。寻找泰迪就更容易了，他就喜欢躲在哈利上学时用的旧旅行箱里。但哈利还是装模作样地演着费劲搜寻；他检查了厨房的桌子下面，还看了橱柜里面，然后夸张的掀开了沙发垫子寻找。

 

“戈德里克啊，泰迪，你在哪儿？”哈利喊道。得意的咯咯笑声随之传来。

 

觉得自己已经做足了戏，哈利正准备到自己的房间去“找到”泰迪时，客厅的飞路网壁炉燃烧了起来。哈利的飞路网是加锁的；很少有人知道这个地址，而知道的那些人同时也知道不要在泰迪在的日子露面。

 

哈利一跃而起，肾上腺素在血液里飙升。他就知道会这样，战争没有结束。草，战争永远都不会结束。一切都只是在拖延时间而已。

 

在他想到咒语之前魔杖就已经飞入手中。他坚定地挡在壁炉和通向泰迪所处位置之间的大厅。他没时间全力以赴进行决斗。他只能击昏对手，抓着泰迪一起幻影显形到戈德里克的——

 

“萨拉查，波特，把你的魔杖放下！”德拉科·马尔福说，瞠目结舌。他僵硬得如同魔杖柄般站在哈利的壁炉里，双手举过头顶有如罪犯。

 

那股茫然的、想要进攻再逃跑的冲动消散了，哈利拿着魔杖的手在抖。他让自己看着那白金色的头发和剪裁得一丝不苟的麻瓜服装，吸入了他古龙水的味道。哈利问过他一次香水的名字，他说叫“黑麝香”，但多次迷失在这个味道里之后，哈利觉得更像是肉桂香混着热的迷迭茶。你努力让自己相信有些事只在特别的时候出现，但事实上有些东西并没有那么难得到。

 

“对不起，德拉科。”哈利吞吞吐吐地说。他汗涔涔的手插进头发里，脸颊温热，感觉自己像一个无缘无故就会受到刺激的过于敏感的混蛋。他的心跳还没缓下来，脑子里还没完全停止计划逃跑；但来的只是德拉科，他在心里提醒自己。另外再提醒一次——这。只。是。德拉科。

 

“我以为你是——”哈利只说了一半。食死徒？不行，他最好别这么说。“呃——对不起。”

 

“波特，”德拉科清了清嗓子。他拍掉了合身的蓝裤子和灰扣子羽绒服上的飞路粉，“我应该先发消息告诉你的。”

 

他阔步走向哈利，满脸担忧，但没有对于哈利显而易见的多疑和不可避免地造成这种多疑的原因发表任何意见。哈利很感激他这么做，努力让自己的难为情随着肩头的紧张感一起消失。

至少他能从德拉科的表情看出来，他是理解这样的事的。他不会要哈利和他谈谈或者要他解释，因为他也经历过糟糕的时候，被过去的阴影笼罩的时候，他们谁都不想要那样的过去。

 

哈利愉悦地感受着马尔福灵活的手在他肩上按摩。他还不知道怎么表达，但总有一天他要告诉德拉科，这一小小的表示理解的举动对他来说有多重大。

 

“当然了，如果我真的发了消息，”德拉科继续说，狡黠的表情点亮了房间的气氛，“那大概就看不到你只穿着短裤在家里走来走去的样子了。”德拉科上下打量着哈利，停了下来，咬着下唇，欣赏着哈利紧实的腹部。“那就亏大了，真的。”

 

哈利发出漫不经心的笑声，“喜欢我这样吧？”这句话刚到嘴边，他就想起来家里还有别人。

 

他妈的，把让哈利忘记自己生命中最重要的人这个任务留给马尔福就好了，他一个媚眼加一个坏笑就能做到了。草。

 

“德拉科，我们之前有约吗？”哈利紧张地回头看走廊尽头的卧室。他眯起眼：那是泰迪还是好久没洗的一堆脏衣服？绝对是脏衣服！他有多久没检查视力了？大概很久了。

 

“我们这周每天都见，波特。”德拉科拖长音调说，放在哈利肩上的手变得更大胆，滑下他的双臂，又游移上了胸前。哈利在他的抚摸下叹息。自从在德拉科家门口那个可怕的（更像是珍贵的）夜晚被告知他们在哈利‘想要的是德拉科’之前都不会 _亲热_ 之后，哈利觉得自己就时刻处于要崩溃的临界点。德拉科坏笑着：“所以我就做了个合理的推测。”梅林，他的嘴巴。

 

坚定点！泰迪随时都有可能觉得躲藏没意思了跑到客厅里来。不能让他看到自己的教父半硬着被自己的远房表亲撩拨得意乱情迷！

 

德拉科靠近了些，用自己半硬的下身抵着哈利的。他在劫难逃了。而且这不是他不顾一切想要的方式。当初那个纯洁到接个吻都要让哈利费尽心思的混蛋去哪了？尽管现在他身体某个（首要）部位表示反对，哈利还是希望 _之前那个_ 混蛋可以回来！

 

德拉科捧住哈利的脸颊，亲吻他左耳下的肌肤。“别告诉我你不希望我来。”他说，还有胆偷笑，带着自知一切的趾高气昂。

 

“你还来不来找我啊啊啊啊啊？”哈利听到泰迪抱怨，声音由于隔着箱子而沉闷奇怪。哈利猛地抬起头，又回头看了看，他教子的声音如同给他泼了一盆冷水。

 

等他把头扭回来，德拉科已经和他拉开了很大的距离。他苍白的脸上泛红，表情介于受伤的燕尾狗和不满的鹰头马身有翼兽之间。哈利早该料到德拉科知道泰迪在这儿的反应会是这样。这个五岁小孩一直是两人不可触及的话题。哈利不是不理解；曾经泰迪或多或少被避免与德拉科接触，而现在通过哈利两人有了直接接触，德拉科为与这个男孩建立关系而感到焦虑也是正常的。

 

“听着，”哈利小心地说，“我一直准备告诉——”

 

“你他妈的，波特？”德拉科恶狠狠地低声说。哈利在内心为德拉科的用词而畏缩了一下，再次确认泰迪没有出现在客厅。

 

“这个反应有点过了，你不觉得吗？”哈利低声回答。德拉科的嘴角勾起一个狂躁的笑容，哈利突然想起他和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇有着相通的血液。

 

“我可能本来还会佩服你。我是说如果我没有这么生气的话。”德拉科笑了，是冰冷的、苦涩的笑，“你哪来的时间？”

 

“你在说什么？”哈利摸不着头脑地问，“我以为很明显我会花时间和——”

 

哈利听到自己卧室方向传来响亮的一声“铛”。绝妙啊！

 

“是她吗？”德拉科质问。她？哈利盯着金发巫师，不知所措。

 

“我完全不明白你——”

 

“我知道我一直吊着你胃口，但我以为你至少能忍一个星期。”

 

“等等，你以为——”哈利开始说，但笑声取代了刚到嘴边的解释，没来得及告诉他泰迪不是哈利背着德拉科出轨的女人。

 

“介意告诉我什么事他妈——”

 

“德拉科别说！”哈利打断了他，放弃了甩鞭子般的扭头过程，整个转身拦住了自己的教子。

 

“哦——”德拉科说，目光落在客厅门口的五岁小孩身上。他今天顶着一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，绿眼睛，露出白牙的笑容占了四分之一张脸。

 

“爸爸？”泰迪问道，目光从哈利转移到了德拉科身上。他正好夹在哈利的腰和右手臂形成的空间里。

 

“干爸。”哈利那天第一千次纠正他。这个年轻的易容马格斯正处于热情洋溢地只肯叫哈利爸爸的阶段。每次纠正他都让哈利心碎。

 

“你是我表亲！”泰迪突然喊道。德拉科朝他眨眨眼，只做到了不自然地点点头。

 

“还好吗你？”哈利坏笑着朝德拉科的方向招了招手。他又点点头。

 

“他和你好像。”德拉科说。

 

“其实不是。”泰迪强调着说。童真让他完全忽视了德拉科脑海里显而易见的狂风暴雨，“只是有时候像。爸爸说我眼睛先是棕色的，就像我第一个爸爸一样，然后我的头发总是粉红色的，所以我猜那是我头发本身的颜色。”

 

“干爸。”哈利再次纠正，充满爱意地翻了个白眼。

 

“所以，”泰迪说，完全无视哈利，“你和我爸爸在一起有什么不——，”他皱起小脸，努力思考着那个很难的词，“不——可——高——人——的——鸡——土？[1]”

 

“泰迪！”哈利倒吸一口气，脸红了。德拉科窘迫地笑着，看向哈利寻求帮助，“你从哪儿听到这个说法的？

 

“金妮阿姨！”泰迪和哈利的脑子说出了同样的答案。和金妮·韦斯莱一起总是这样。每次泰迪只要和那个女巫呆在一起超过五分钟，就会学到最不可思议的词汇。安多米达可不怎么乐意。

 

“金妮阿姨还说你是个傻逼。”泰迪带着说禁词的兴奋喜笑颜开。哈利呛到了，抬起头看德拉科，好判断他的反应。意料之中，他变得比哭泣的桃金娘还惨白。哈利抱歉地看着他，然后严厉地转向泰迪。

 

“爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平，立刻道歉。不管跟谁学的，我们都不可以说那个词。”

 

泰迪看上去缩水了两英寸，嘴唇颤抖着，化成一个最可怜的苦瓜脸。哈利很少向他发火，所以每次被严厉批评时，眼泪几乎都无法避免。

 

“对——对——对不起，”泰迪结结巴巴地说。德拉科瞪着哈利，仿佛他长出了三个头。

 

“萨拉查，波特，你这个狠心的傻子，看看你对我表亲干了什么。”德拉科盯着男孩，仿佛他是他最宝贝的水晶球。“做点什么，”他继续说，“他要哭了！”

 

哈利瞠目结舌，不知该说什么。泰迪小小的身躯发出一声不易察觉的笑，然后变成了放声咯咯直笑。

 

“你好搞笑！”泰迪说，心情随着气氛而改变。“他可以留下来吃晚饭吗？”泰迪问哈利。

 

“还是不用了。”德拉科说，小心翼翼地看着哈利。

 

“今天由你定，泰迪。”哈利说，但注意力在德拉科身上。他得确保对方知道自己和泰迪一样希望他留下，甚至比泰迪更想。“要是你愿意他留下，我也很想让他留下？”

 

现在所有人的目光都落在了红着脸的德拉科·马尔福身上。“我以为我是个傻逼来着。”他逗泰迪，让哈利有点恼怒。他比较希望让泰迪忘记这个词，而不是把它牢牢记在脑海中。

 

“我其实不知道那个词是什么意思，”泰迪承认，毫不害臊，“而且我以前都没有表亲。”德拉科盯着男孩，嘴角抽搐着努力不要微笑。

 

“你都这么说了我还怎么拒绝呢？”德拉科说，目光闪烁，就是不直视哈利。

 

哈利笑了。泰迪在客厅跑来跑去唱着“他可以留下啦，表亲过来玩啦”，德拉科最后一次徒劳地想憋笑，然后放弃了。这是哈利第一次看到他这么开心，感觉很奇异，因为那个表情跟他的脸不太搭。德拉科的脸是有棱有角的，如同雕刻出来的绝美线条。可米开朗琪罗的大卫是要沉思着远观的，而不适合被小天使般的五岁小孩逗得乐不可支。喜悦使得德拉科的嘴看上去太大，鼻子皱在脸中央，眼下都是笑纹。哈利从未觉得他如此迷人。

 

——————

**呼叫：棒！约翰**

 

秋：“您好，欢迎致电棒！约翰，我是秋，我——”

 

哈利：“张？”

 

秋：“什么？”

 

哈利：“秋·张？霍格沃茨那个？”

 

秋：“又是恶作剧电话吗？现在是晚餐高峰期时间——”

 

哈利：“不是，不好意思。我只是，呃呃呃，以为你是我以前的同学。当然学校的名字不是霍格沃茨——这名字太 _奇怪_ 了。这是个梗，你得在那儿才懂。”

 

秋：“好吧。”

 

德拉科：*笑* “好蠢。”

 

哈利：“德拉科！”

 

泰迪：“好蠢。”

 

哈利：“泰迪不要这样说。”

 

泰迪：“但德拉科表亲——”

 

德拉科：“抱歉。”

 

秋：*冷冷地* “您要点点什么吗，先生？”

 

哈利：“是，我想要一份招牌沙拉、一个小份芝士披萨和一个大份——德拉科，你的披萨要什么料？”

 

德拉科：“印鱼籽和松露油。”

 

哈利：“讲真？”

 

秋：“你还在听吗？”

 

哈利：“不好意思，我就要一份沙拉、小份芝士和大份肉食主义者披萨。谢谢。”

 

德拉科：“波特，你是聋子吗？我点的不是——”

 

泰迪：*歌唱*“肉桂条和布朗尼！肉桂条和——”

 

哈利：“你只能选一样，泰迪。不能都要。”

 

泰迪：*哭哭啼啼* “可今天得听我的！”

 

德拉科：“对啊，波特，今天听他的。让那个孩子吃他想吃的！你又不是买不起。”

 

哈利：*咬牙切齿* “跟钱无关 _德拉科_ ，上床前吃这么多糖不好。”

 

秋：“我可以建议你上网订餐吗。”

 

德拉科：“行吧，那就给小泰迪来份肉桂条，我要布朗尼。你知道我有多爱巧克力。”

 

泰迪：*咯咯笑*

 

泰迪和德拉科：*放声歌唱* “肉桂条和布朗尼！”

 

哈利：*带着爱意* “你真是个麻烦精。”

 

德拉科：“我知道。”

 

秋：*清嗓子*

 

哈利：“呃，我真的很抱歉！可以再加一份肉桂条和巧克力片布朗尼吗。”

 

秋：*咕哝* “多么惊人啊。”

 

哈利：“哈？”

 

秋：“就这些吗，先生？”

 

哈利：“是。然后我还有一个优惠券，上面写——”

 

德拉科：“你。要。是。敢。”

 

哈利：“但是——”

 

德拉科：“你有 _两个_ 金库，波特！”

 

哈利：“扣我账户上卡里的钱就好。”

 

秋：“是上门取餐还是要送餐，先生？”

 

哈利：“麻烦送餐。我地址应该在资料里有。”

 

秋：“很好。” _嘟嘟嘟_ 。

 

——————

 

“所以你选哪个，泰迪？”哈利说，此时已经过了小易容马格斯的睡觉时间好几个小时了。当然不能怪哈利，要不是德拉科出现，然后百折不挠地坚持让哈利给泰迪他想要的一切，他早就该准时上床了。可事实是，哈利让他吃了两份甜点、玩了好几轮霹雳爆炸牌，还答应寒假带泰迪和德拉科坐小天狼星的旧摩托车兜风。

 

“书还是问题？”哈利问。泰迪叹了口气，扑进自己的霍利黑德哈比队毛毯，仿佛他面临的抉择是选出三强争霸赛的获胜者。

 

“都要。”泰迪径直看向德拉科，露出整晚对着斯莱特林都很管用的燕尾狗般可怜巴巴的神情。这一次，哈利抢了先，朝德拉科投去“想都别想”的表情。德拉科鄙视了哈利一下，抱歉地对泰迪耸了耸肩。

 

“那就五个问题吧，”泰迪接受了，“但是——我要问德拉科和你。”他拖长音调说，一个音拖成三个长，“还要唱歌！”

 

哈利内心紧张地颤抖了，想到要在德拉科面前唱歌。这段关系才刚开始，完全没到让德拉科听他唱歌的时候。其实，就算是在幸福地结了婚七十年后两人临终之际，也都还是太早了。并不是说他声音不好听，只是哈利只在泰迪面前唱过歌，所以他也不知道好不好听。好吧，金妮有时候也听过，但一旦你见过你女朋友一次性喝了六杯火焰威士忌，然后企图在最近的厕所给你深喉，结果把她那碗墨西哥肉卷吐得你一jb，你就不可能会在她面前难为情了。

 

哈利迅速看了德拉科一眼，希望金发这位能像这一整晚不断为泰迪说话那样帮自己说说话。但很不幸。德拉科优雅地坐在了床上泰迪的身旁，说：“来吧，问你的问题。”泰迪笑了。

 

哈利想发火——他本打算向德拉科表达自己的不满，但被对方耐心看着泰迪的样子分了心。由于胸腔里涌起的慌乱和其他部位被激发的欲望，完全被带偏了方向。

 

“所以，”泰迪开始说，“你是爸爸的男朋友吗？”

 

“干爸。”哈利和德拉科异口同声。泰迪严厉地瞪了一眼德拉科，和安多米达一个模子。

 

“你不许学他，”他警告说，然后看着哈利，“然后你不许打岔，好吗？”

 

“谁说的，”哈利挑衅。

 

“我说的。”泰迪生气地说，“你就假装这是规矩。所以，表亲，你是不是他男朋友？”

 

现在轮到德拉科看着哈利求救了。哈利坏笑着，他今晚干了那些事可别他妈想得救了。

 

“他有说过想要我当他男朋友吗？”德拉科反问。

 

“你希望他说过吗？”泰迪机智应对，看上去洋洋得意。德拉科惊呆了。

 

“韦斯莱教得可以嘛，”他说，泰迪点点头：“啊哈。”

 

之后，泰迪不再盘问情感话题，而转向了非常重要的各种“谁会打赢谁”的问题。

 

“但我不懂，首先为什么媚娃要和狼人打？”德拉科问，想和一个五岁小孩谈逻辑，“我敢肯定他们都不会占领相同的区——”

 

“这个无所谓，”泰迪大喊，“我的第一个爸爸是狼人，维克托的外婆是半媚娃，她说纯血统媚娃可以打败纯血统狼人，但我想证明她错了！”

 

“好吧，”德拉科说，听着像是要发表长篇大论了，“这两种生物享有一种共同的有趣特征：他们大多数时间都是以人形存在，媚娃只在愤怒的时候变形，而狼人最好的情况下只在满月变身。基于这几点，好像媚娃更有优势，因为只要在狼人不变身的时候打就可以了。”泰迪沮丧地垂下了肩膀。

 

“但是，在满月的时候，狼人是完全与自己作为人的意识脱节的，而媚娃还是保持着人类的意识，所以在打架的时候很有可能他们还是保持了人类的道德感的所以——”

 

“德拉科，他才五岁。”哈利插嘴。

 

“对哦。所以难说。”他继续，“取决于日子他们算是公平竞争。我觉得打平。”

 

“但我觉得更重要的是，”哈利开始说。

 

“你不应该打断——”

                

“啊，”哈利打断他，“但那是最后一个问题了！”泰迪看上去厌烦了，但没有继续说话。

 

“泰迪，你要记住这一点，这很重要——我一直都这么告诉你的——当狼人不是好玩或者很酷的事情。他们完全无法控制自己作为狼的那一部分，所以变身的时候很有可能会伤害到最亲近的人，这会让他们很痛苦。”

 

“而且，”德拉科补充，脸色阴沉，“我唯一见过的接受了自己的狼形，甚至能控制自己的转变的人，他是个恶心且可怕的生物。和你父亲截然相反。”

 

“没错。”哈利说，涌起一股黏糊糊的情绪，如同太妃糖梗在喉咙。他和床另一头的德拉科对视了，两人无言的交谈中满是恐惧、尖叫和被滑稽滑稽击中的博格特。

 

“所以学校那些小朋友 _是应该_ 害怕我。”泰迪静静地说。哈利猛地扭头转向男孩，他和德拉科同时说道：“不。”

 

“你不是狼人。如果你是，我也会保证你像你爸爸一样按时喝那个抑制狼性的魔药。你永远都不是怪物，有些小朋友——有些小朋友的 _父母_ 并不能理解。那是他们的错，与你无关。”泰迪还是垂着头苦着脸。“嘿，”哈利把他头发往后捋，让他抬起头看着自己的眼睛，“金妮阿姨怎么说那些人的来着？”泰迪咧嘴笑了。

 

“我不会被批评吗？”泰迪问，哈利摇摇头。

 

“不会，但只跟我们说，好不好？”泰迪点点头。他看看哈利又看看德拉科，仿佛不敢相信自己这么幸运，说：“操他们的，”然后笑了。

 

“没错。”哈利同意道，然后确保自己对泰迪露出的笑容告诉了这个小孩：哈利才是幸运的那个。

 

“你现在可以唱歌了吗？”泰迪问。哈利深吸一口气。他飞快地看了一眼德拉科，只得到一只扬起的眉毛作为回应。

 

“尤克里里飞来。”哈利不情愿地念咒。德拉科双手震惊捂嘴。

 

“我。的。天。”乐器流畅地飞进哈利手里。

 

“嘘，我要唱歌了。”哈利宣布。泰迪兴奋地鼓掌。

 

哈利低头看着尤克里里，确保手指都在对的弦上，开始弹前奏。泰迪和他住的时候，这是他们的夜间必备活动。泰迪总是在睡前闭着眼听哈利弹唱。可德拉科·马尔福的存在让他手指不听话，还变得莫名湿漉漉的，所以他有些笨手笨脚。但也不足以毁了整首旋律，也不足以毁了泰迪的兴致，但到了要开口唱的时候，哈利还是觉得自己涨红得像极了格兰芬多休息室的颜色。

 

“小甜豆，我的心肝宝贝，”他还是唱了，“不知何时也不知为何。你是唯一让我继续回家的理由。”泰迪笑了，随着歌声，全身朝各种方向摇摆。

 

“现在轮到我唱了，”泰迪告诉德拉科，“小甜豆，这都是些——呃——撒呀？”哈利轻笑。看着泰迪认真地以他的方式演绎一首爵士乐简直是他最爱的事了。他闭着眼，努力想用自己小小的手指打响指。

 

哈利在自己唱歌的时候没敢看德拉科，但现在轮到泰迪在唱了，他忍不住要去看。德拉科没有动，嘴微张，脸有些红，正毫无戒备地喜爱地看着泰迪。然后他扭头看向哈利，没有再转移目光。哈利忘记了呼吸，除了德拉科眼里灰色的风暴，他几乎忘记了世上的一切，要不是自己的心正以平时的两倍速跳着，他也会忘记自己还活着。

 

“爸——爸，”泰迪哀嚎，“你为什么不唱。”

 

“抱歉，”哈利喃喃道，继续唱了起来：“小甜豆，我灵魂的守护者。”他的目光没有离开德拉科，“我知道自己有时会失控。”

 

泰迪唱道：“你是唯一让我继续下去的理由，”然后哈利唱：“你是唯一让我继续下去的理由，”然后两人一起唱，两遍：“你是唯一让我继续回家的理由。”

 

哈利不知道唱完了有多久，他一直在胡乱弹奏，希望只要自己不停下来，他和德拉科之间的暗流涌动就不会消散。

 

“你们要亲亲了吗？”泰迪做了个怪相，看上去既觉得恶心又很好奇。哈利笑了，脸涨得更红。他拿起泰迪的鹰头马身有翼兽填充玩偶放进小男孩的怀里，无言地把他安顿上了床。

 

“我不知道你还会乐器。”德拉科一进哈利的房间就说。哈利试图以德拉科的标准环顾四周，然后立刻后悔了。哈利的卧室即使是好好收拾了也达不到德拉科·马尔福的标准，当然，今天也不是好好收拾了的样子。他和泰迪早些时候在玩躲猫猫，所以地上都是枕头，箱子半开着，喝了一半的果汁在地毯上留下一块污渍，还有一堆小垃圾，而且都不是泰迪制造的。

 

“我也不是很擅长，”哈利说，决定直接无视房间的状态，“我只是为了泰迪才学的——”

 

德拉科已经扑了上来——真的扑上来——但仿佛哈利已经知道他的打算，因为他们的嘴唇完美地契合，而在德拉科的动作变得更加强烈时，哈利稳稳地站着迎合了他的攻击。德拉科如饥似渴，上下其手。他发出一声如释重负的呜咽，如同饥肠辘辘的自己见到了秀色可餐的哈利。

 

“我得告诉你，”德拉科喘息着说，“ _那个_ 表演完全不公平！”手腕轻抖，他让哈利跌进了没有铺好的床上。德拉科的眼睛黑暗、充满掠夺性。哈利咬着下唇，紧盯着德拉科裤子里撑起的明显的帐篷。

 

“我要操你，”德拉科果断地说。他爬上床，跨坐在哈利腰上，一边开始解他的衬衫纽扣。“我不管怎么做，”他继续说，“但是一定要做。现在。立刻。”

 

“好。”哈利顺从地、喘息着同意。他用一只手臂撑起自己，另一只绕在德拉科颈后，拉着他又来了一次激烈到让人心脏骤停的亲吻。

 

走廊对面传来尖利的叫声。哈利僵住了。

 

“波特什么——”

 

“爸啊爸，”泰迪困倦地喊道。毫无疑问。德拉科从哈利腿上跳下，几乎是飞下了床。这场景本来会让人觉得很滑稽，可情况一点也不——有趣。

 

不到半秒钟后，泰迪出现在房间里，胸前紧抱着自己的鹰头马身有翼兽玩偶。

 

“我老是想到我体内的坏蛋狼。”他说，困到每个词都有些含糊。爬到床上，他选了个中间自己喜欢的位置，然后一言不发地闭上了眼。

 

“你体内没有狼。”哈利安慰道，揉着男孩的背。他抱歉地抬头看着德拉科。

 

“我去下浴室然后——”

 

“嗯，”哈利打断他，知道自己对解决他裤子里的勃起无能为力，但也受不了去想象德拉科要在浴室里干什么，“那里还有个小衣柜，你可以在第三个抽屉里拿睡衣。”

 

“会的。”

 

“好。”哈利说，躺在泰迪两侧空位的其中一侧。他看着已经入睡的孩子，想着自己总是忘记他有多小，直到看着他安静地入睡。

 

“幸亏你很可爱。”哈利说，也闭上了眼。

 

* * *

 

星期天

 

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：我在路上来接我最爱的小魔鬼了。

      我十点不到就起来了，你这个懒东西最好是起床了。

 

——————

 

“哎哟，可不是相亲相爱的一家人嘛？”

 

哈利的身体猛地醒了。他从床头柜抓过眼镜猛地戴上，然后在床上摸索着找魔杖，但只摸到了两个温暖、沉睡着的身体。他愉悦地哼哼着，模糊地记得这两个人是谁。他眨了几次眼，好让自己的眼睛跟上身体。金妮·韦斯莱在他卧室门口靠着，双臂交叉，看上去有点恼火。

 

“抱歉，肯定是——我们睡过头了。”

 

她看了看泰迪，那孩子满足地蜷缩在德拉科胸前。他头发今早是更浅些的粉色，不是平时那种鲜艳的色调。浅到哈利觉得几乎都像是白色了。

 

“显然。”金妮厉声说，然后喊道：“诶，小朋友！起来了，起来了，太阳晒屁股了。”泰迪醒了，揉着眼睛从困倦中缓过来，你能看到迷茫转变成清醒的那个瞬间。他眼睛睁大了，眉毛挑起直戳自己现在变得火红的头发。

 

“金妮阿姨！”他跳了起来，中间还踩到了德拉科，（“啊唷”）跑到了金妮怀里。她抱着他转圈圈，把孩子从自己的右肩又转到左肩。魁地奇练就的肌肉灵活地收缩着。

 

“放我下来，”他反抗，踢她的背。

 

“这让你想起以前了吗，泰迪？”她说，无视男孩的假装的反抗。“你和我和哈利以前也是这样一起睡在一张床上，是不是？”哈利感到德拉科在自己身边僵住了。金妮在干什么？“告诉我，泰德华，你更喜欢谁抱你，我还是 _马尔福_ ？”她说马尔福的名字时用的是哈利曾经用的那种糟糕语气；从别人嘴里说出来听着更糟了——糟多了！

 

“我都喜欢。”泰迪圆滑地说。戈德里克保佑这个孩子。

 

“行吧。”她说。她把泰迪从肩上抱下放在自己身旁的地上。“你长大还是想玩魁地奇的吧，嗯？”

 

“当然啦！魁地奇 **赛高** ！”泰迪热情洋溢地说，“但我想跟爸爸一样当找球手。”

 

“你爸爸没有玩——哦，”她说，朝哈利扬起一侧眉毛，“还没纠过来叫爸爸这事呢，是吧？”哈利夸张地点头。

 

“我在霍格沃茨的时候也是找球手，泰迪。”德拉科说，泰迪惊叹地看着他。

 

“真的吗？”德拉科张嘴想回答，却被金妮打断了：“你现在在做什么工作。 _马尔福_ ？”哈利又为她的语气畏缩了。

 

“我刚完成魔药大师学位，”他咬牙切齿地说，“正在找——”

 

“那就是无业游民啊，”金妮啧啧感叹，“我真蠢，早知道就不问了……好吧，我们该走了，泰迪。可多重要的事情要做了。”那孩子喜笑颜开。哈利找空瞥了自己左边一眼。德拉科看上去如同闻到了什么恶臭的东西，而解决这个恶臭的唯一方式就是用魔杖直指金妮的脑袋。

 

“我走之前可以吃个布朗尼吗？”泰迪问。

 

“当早餐吃？”哈利摇摇头，“嗯，我觉得不行。在桌上的袋子里，你等会儿可以拿走。”他不赞成地斜眼看了自己前任一眼，“金妮肯定会在我看不见的时候立刻给你吃的。”

 

“我记得好像有个男生几乎一整个夏天每餐都吃蛋糕。”她叹了口气，一脸茫然，“就是想不起是谁来着。”哈利朝她扔了个枕头。

 

“他们不给我吃东西，”他平淡地说。金妮轻易接住了枕头，爬上床用它打上哈利的脸。泰迪放声大笑。

 

“好榜样，金妮。”哈利抓住枕头，把金妮松软的武器抢了过来。

 

“先扔枕头的人如是说。”金妮反驳。哈利也笑了起来，因为他在德思礼一家度过了太多周日，知道这有多荒诞。

 

“这是圣经里的一句话，”（*圣经里有关于扔石头之类的句子）金妮冷冷地告诉德拉科。他看上去困惑又孤独。哈利牵起他的手捏了捏。

 

“这是一句完全误解了圣经的话，”哈利纠正她。德拉科也捏了捏他的手。哈利心头发酸。他抬起头捕捉到金妮轻蔑地看着他们紧扣的手。哈利知道金妮不太喜欢德拉科，但这也有点太过了。

 

她意识到自己的表情被发现了之后立马调整了状态。

 

“这个房间真是充满了回忆，”她梦幻地说，下床捂住泰迪的耳朵。

 

“嘿，”他抱怨道。

 

“有的回忆很好，”她深吸一口气，充满暗示性地颤栗了，“有的更好！”

 

“能用下你的浴室吗，波特，”德拉科干脆地说，“今早有个面试要准备。”哈利从金妮看向德拉科，又望了望金妮，不知所措。

 

“当然，”哈利说，“架子上有干净毛巾。”德拉科僵硬短促地点点头，离开了房间。哈利瞠目结舌看着金妮。

 

“什么——”

 

“我们恐怕也要走了，”金妮说，突然匆忙得令人生疑，“好好享受你余下的早晨吧。”

 

“拜拜爸爸！”泰迪在被金妮抱出房间时喊道。

 

“爱你，泰迪！”哈利也喊道。他摇着头看着他们离开了房间，把手伸进自己纠结成团的鸟窝般的头发里，想着金妮·韦斯莱是着了什么魔，又得怎么解决这个问题才好。

 

“剩下的披萨我也带走了。”金妮从厨房里喊。

 

“随你拿。”哈利哼了一声。

 

“我就知道你最善解人意！”

 

——————

**联系人：纳威·强巴顿**

 

纳威：我们真的准备这样做了，太荒唐了吧？

 

哈利：噢当然，又浪费、又疯狂，而且100%没必要。

 

纳威：一个理论上绝妙的主意：让他们因为毫无必要但极其重要的怀旧理由，就光给我们俩开通了霍格沃茨特快列车。这主意实践起来就不那么可行了，是吧？

 

哈利：对啊对啊，肯定是不太可行，但是你知道还会怎样吗？会很有意思！

 

纳威：超有意思！而且会触动情绪。

 

哈利：没错！要回到霍格沃茨，就不能不坐 **霍格沃茨** 特快列车。句号。

 

纳威：当然，虽然我们过去两年一直都是通过飞路网回来又回去，但是……

 

哈利：离题了。

 

纳威：对对。

      我真尼玛兴奋！

 

哈利：我也是，兄弟。我也是！

 

——————

 

哈利觉得安慰一个很有可能不高兴了的马尔福最好的办法就是在面试前给他来一盘美味的本尼迪克蛋和新鲜水果。他在厨房里忙碌着，整理食材，意识慢慢进入烹饪模式。

 

“甜蛋黄，”他一边做荷兰酱一边用“小甜豆”的调调唱着，“我——的鸡蛋的中心。”他打开一个蛋壳，分离出蛋黄。“不知为何，”然后又拿了两个蛋进行了同样的操作，“也不知何时。”他拿着打蛋器开始迅速搅蛋黄。“打你是唯一——让你——好吃的办法。”

 

哈利感到一只手绕上自己的腰。他跳了起来，低下头看到苍白、指甲干净的手指才迟迟意识到那是谁的手。

 

“你别偷偷摸摸吓我了。”他责备道，扭着脖子抬头看身后的金发。

 

“我怎么可能打断——”德拉科停下来，满脸戏谑，“我刚撞见的场景呢。”哈利并起两指给他敬了个礼，然后继续做酱。他瞥了眼自己放在锅里纯化过的黄油，然后全力靠近德拉科怀里。

 

“你不喜欢我的歌？”哈利问。

 

“嗯嗯，”德拉科沉思，“我觉得可能你和你那个表哥比你以为的要更有共同点。”他玩弄地轻咬哈利的耳朵。

 

哈利倒吸一口气，不知道是因为那句冒犯还是因为德拉科的舌头。

 

“达力的歌词根本没我的有创意。”他反驳。德拉科的嘴由耳朵转向哈利的脖颈，那感觉像是——哦天啊——他硬了的下身紧贴哈利后背。

 

“德拉科。”哈利警告道，更倾向了德拉科袭击他脖子的嘴唇，充满情欲地蹭着德拉科裤子的前边。为什么要警告他不要继续，哈利也不知道，他已经全部抛在脑后了；因为他回过头看到了对方的眼睛。压抑了一个星期的渴望席卷而来，胃里风起云涌。

 

“继续做，波特，”德拉科嘲讽着。他的声音变得和昨晚一样沙哑，充满情欲的低语变为两腿间有力跳动的脉搏。哈利愤怒地呼了口气。

 

“你有点让我分心。”哈利说，深吸了一口气，决定还是照办。他拿起盛着纯化黄油的小锅，用勺子刮去表面那一层奶脂，放进另一个碗里。不用说，这是个毫不性感的过程，要是哈利有任何可能能吃完早餐，那都是万幸了。

 

“你觉得 _我_ 让你分心了？”德拉科双手开始移上哈利裸露的胸膛。哈利的呼吸变了调，感觉德拉科碰过的每一寸肌肤都像是被厉火烧着了。“我昨晚看着你那个样子走来走去，”他找到了哈利的乳头，用拇指腹按揉着。哈利喘着气迎向他的手指。“又因为我表亲的存在，”德拉科继续说，“什么都干不了。”

 

他拉扯、轻捻，直到哈利的乳头变得坚挺又敏感。“我只能躲在你浴室像个毛头青少年一样手淫。”哈利呻吟了。“我太硬了，”他的唇离哈利的耳朵近得如同在犯罪，“所以根本没花多长时间。四，可能五下，就射了。”

 

“噢，”哈利喘息，德拉科的舌头伸进了他的耳朵。

 

“但今天又是新的一天了，波特，”德拉科按着他的乳头，“情况不同了。”疼痛和红晕一起在胸前扩散开来，激发的愉悦向下蔓延到身体的其他部位。

 

“天啊，德拉科！”哈利手里的锅碗跌落在台面。他抓着桌子边缘以稳定自己。

 

“我有让你停下来吗？”德拉科松开了他的乳头，让它们绽放，又再次开始揉捏。哈利叫出声，用下身蹭着德拉科，以此来让自己的那一块区域得到注意。上了钩德拉科咕哝着转而把手伸进哈利的日常旧运动裤里。

 

“我——天啊你就——”哈利扭着脖子看德拉科，虚张声势了这么久，他看上去一点也不沉着冷静。面色潮红，嘴唇微启，双眼是溢出来的欲望；他被衣物包裹的阴茎抵进哈利的臀瓣。哈利坏笑着。

 

“我猜，”哈利开始说，“你的意思是——嗯嗯——我们不用再等了。”德拉科下半身停止了运动，径直盯着哈利。

 

哈利回应了一个心领神会的微笑，准备经受德拉科不知会是怎样的反应。他希望可以很邪恶。哈利想激德拉科，这样德拉科就也会反过来激哈利。因为归根结底，这就是他们一直渴望的。他们一直以来就是两个固执地想要接受挑战的男生，却直到最近才发现挑战还有这么多种形式。

 

灰色眼眸忽闪，德拉科让一股无言的勇气吞噬了自己，觉得重回了四年级。那时候的竞争是有趣的、小肚鸡肠的，甚至可以说是有些像在调情。他有力地捉住哈利的下巴，拇指抚摩着他的下唇。哈利把那根指头含入口中，吮吸指尖。他完全沉浸在这一动作中，默默地享用着德拉科的拇指。整个手指在他嘴里，他舔舐、吮吸着，正如他想对德拉科的阴茎做的一样。

 

德拉科低吼，抽出手指，热烈地吻住了哈利。

 

尽管满心计划着要捣乱，哈利还是被那个吻融化了。他更近一步用臀部顶着德拉科，右手伸到身后去扶稳德拉科的脖子。他的舌头伸进对方嘴里，让内心深处的欲望发泄在深吻中。

 

德拉科后退，哈利紧跟，口舌湿润，如同一只眼巴巴盯着自己零食的燕尾狗。德拉科收紧了在哈利下巴上的手，扭过他的头让他看着被遗忘的烧糊的早餐。哈利迅速施了个无魔杖魔法，关了灶，等着。

 

德拉科将哈利的头倾向天花板，让他的脖子一览无余。另一只手，手指光滑修长，抚上了他的喉咙。真他妈奇怪。真他妈奇怪哈利竟因此更加欲火难耐。他大口喘息，感觉自己的喉结在德拉科手掌下上下跳动。德拉科钟爱地哼着，哈利感到那股劲充满全身。

 

“是时候挑个安全词了，波特。”德拉科说。操他妈的，天啊。哈利在他说完那句话时膝盖都差点没支撑住。他——他们都期待了太久了；自从昨夜，从认识九头蛇之前，从他妈的吼吼信发明出来以前，现在他们终于等到了这一刻。几乎以为是镜中水月，哈利得提醒自己停留在此刻的现实中，不要飘忽了。所以他又回到了之前的计划。

 

“白鼬，”哈利回答说，在自己有时间思考之前，脱口而出这个爆炸性的词。马尔福嘶了一声，轻拂在哈利喉咙的手迅速掐住他，让哈利几乎来不及笑——只是几乎来不及。德拉科的手收紧了，哈利艰难地试图呼吸，服从感开始温暖地刺激着他。

 

“给你用交通信号灯，”德拉科咬牙，“现在什么灯？”

 

“绿——”哈利话音未落，两腿就被踢着分开，他要捣蛋的想法消失无踪。德拉科的呼吸在他耳边火热。

 

“弯腰。手平放在台面。”德拉科命令道，听上去怒气冲冲。哈利的腿打开得还不够快。“你要是动了哪怕一根小指，我就不会让你高潮。”

 

哈利以十倍的小心把手放在了台面，弯腰到上半身呈水平，蜷起背部。他挑逗地向后顶德拉科的勃起，然后又往前收回臀部。他回头朝德拉科扬起眉毛，无言地传达“现在你想干嘛”。哈利想在结束的时候变成一个啜泣着绝望的一滩烂泥，而如果到达这个目的意味着现在要装混蛋不配合，他完全愿意作出这个……牺牲。

 

德拉科讥笑，一只手放在哈利的腰上，一只手扬起。第一次“啪”的击打于哈利而言如同生命的火花。他猛地向前，咬住下唇。这就是他渴望的，被推动着，难耐。

 

德拉科发出心满意足地声音，捏住自己刚打出印记的臀瓣。哈利呻吟了，鼓动着他。

 

“我想要你数。”德拉科指示道。哈利点点头，急切想要下一次重击。第二击落下，哈利忍住呻吟，他还能忍受。德拉科还能再打重一点儿。哈利希望自己发出的每一个声音都是德拉科努力得来的，他得赢得自己的顺从。转变角色让哈利知道的，就是服从者才是操控一切的人，他要尽情享用自己的权力。

 

又一下，这次哈利没能忍住那一声嘟囔。

 

“我没听到你数数？”又是一下。

 

“哦，你开始了吗？”哈利嘲笑道，“我的错，我还以为你是真的要打我。”话音未落，哈利听见德拉科狠狠抽了他两下。他身体向前的幅度和力度太猛，坚挺的阴茎撞在厨房储物柜门上。哈利暗骂。

 

“闭上——” _啪_ ——“你的——” _啪_ ——“嘴——” _啪_ ，“波特。”德拉科狠狠地说，声音填满他的耳朵。“不然我把你嘴堵上。” _啪_ 。

 

哈利在台面上又往上滑了点儿，努力在每次击打下稳住自己，手腕因为长时间的前后移动变得几乎和屁股一样疼。但能感觉到那美妙的刺痛，那难以忍受的期待着下一次重击的到来，让一切都变得很值；他的阴茎涨红了，坚如磐石，前液几乎流进了储物柜，也都是值得的。

 

“你还没数。”德拉科指责道。哈利笑了，声音比他的本意更加疯狂。他稳稳地吸了口气。

 

“到底是哪一个？”哈利有些含糊不清地说，“你是想要我数数，还是闭嘴？”德拉科也笑了，哈利胸前涌起一股骄傲。

 

下一次打在了大腿上，然后交替着，一下右边、一下左边、一下右边。哈利呜咽着、喘息着，一滩软泥，汗水把头发黏在前额和脖子。

 

“你真是个不听话的服从者，”德拉科说。他揉捏着那个曾今是哈利的屁股，现在成了通红、布满印记的球体，时不时顺着几道凸起的皮肤划下。哈利下周都能好好感受、回忆今天了。这个想法让他颤抖；坐在大礼堂时，备课时，不会有人知道他为什么一直皱眉蹙额。

 

“打开。”德拉科命令道，把哈利从他美妙的幻想中拉了出来。

 

哈利感觉有嘴唇触到了布料。他低头看。是他的白色厨用毛巾。在哈利震惊地张嘴时德拉科把它塞进了他嘴里。他一直往里塞，直到哈利开始被噎着了，毛巾紧压着他咽反射的位置，无处可遁。

 

“加把劲啊，奇迹男孩，”德拉科刺激他，“我知道你那个小嘴可以把它全装下的。”哈利摇着头，下巴的紧绷让他眼噙泪水。不可能，他嘴已经满到要裂开了，还有四分之一的毛巾露在外面。

 

“要是这都装不下，”德拉科说，此刻终于拿回主动权，语气如同站在世界之巅，“怎么指望能放得下我的jb呢。”哈利含着毛巾发出沮丧的哀嚎。

 

他让分泌的口水沾湿毛巾，这样就能多放进来一些。他深深地、稳定地用鼻子呼吸了几次，然后抬起头示意德拉科自己准备好能塞更多进来了。金发的这位谨慎地看了哈利一眼，瞳孔放大了。那么一瞬间，哈利看到他眼里一闪而过的惊叹，心里涌起一股荒谬的冲动，想要像猫咪获得主人表扬时那样发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

 

德拉科缓缓地将余下的毛巾塞入他口中。哈利咳嗽着、干呕着，然后又咳了几声，直到德拉科将最后一角塞了进去。德拉科笑了，毫无遮掩的情欲写满了整张脸。哈利觉得光是被他这么看着，心里明白他的表情因自己而起，就已经可以高潮了。

 

德拉科轻柔地拍了拍哈利嘴巴右侧，但还是很疼。

 

“没那么难，对吧？”哈利适应这种嘴巴被填到最慢的感觉时，有半持续的泪水流下。疼痛、难以呼吸，又以能想象到的每一种方式感到愉悦。哈利把自己疼痛的阴茎蹭上储物柜平滑的门来缓解压力。

 

德拉科抓住他的根部，制止他。“不许这么干，”他说。哈利怒嚎。

 

“现在听好，一旦你想停下，就双手握拳敲台面。”他严肃地说，“现在照做表示你听懂了。”哈利照办了，很感动，因为即使到了这样不可收拾的地步德拉科还是如此贴心。他在意他。“很好。”

 

他又让哈利扭过头看着自己，想要折磨他似的亲吻哈利肿胀的上唇。德拉科跪下了。哈利因情欲和渴望而战栗。他不可能——哈利这种时候不可能持续多久，要是他——

 

哈利感到一阵凉爽，清洁咒语穿过他的身体。 _草_ ，他想着，没法说话，来真的了。

 

德拉科指尖划过哈利的脊椎，一节一节往下挪，哈利用力地撑着桌面，都有些担心自己汗涔涔的手掌会不小心打滑然后撞坏些什么东西。但他绝不要手滑，因为德拉科说过手不许动。他只能撑在那儿，纹丝不动，不耐烦地等着被摧毁。

 

当德拉科总算， _总算_ ，把注意转移到哈利的臀，他一手拨开一侧臀瓣，另一只手用一根指头划过中缝。那只手指在洞口画圈，一圈，两圈。哈利向后顶，可那有限的接触也消失了。哈利发出兽性的声音。

 

德拉科呼出的气息温暖地停留在他皮肤。哈利下身往前顶，感觉自己的穴在收缩，恳求着那个男人的抚慰。

 

“你真美。”德拉科说，亲吻哈利大腿后侧，“是个讨厌鬼没错，但也很美。”

 

好像忍不住了，德拉科含住哈利的一侧睾丸，吮吸着，然后“啵”的一声吐出来换到另一边。哈利努力呼吸着，绝望地把自己的身体从高潮边缘拉回，想要持续得更久。

 

“萨拉查，波特，”德拉科的声音变得不连贯。他把柔软的脸颊贴在哈利大腿上，亲吻舔舐着。

 

“我要吃了你。”他宣布，从哈利的睾丸一直舔到尾骨。哈利的髋开始在空气和他妈的储物柜之间杂乱无章地摆动。口水从哈利嘴角留下。德拉科稳住了他。

 

“可以吐出来了。”德拉科说，“我想听你叫。”说得轻巧。不用手很难把毛巾吐出来，塞得太满了。哈利不得不使劲用舌头把毛巾往外推，好不容易才能均匀好呼吸，靠已经有些松动的下巴帮忙才吐了出来。

 

“不错。”德拉科表扬说，而哈利（戈德里克才知道为什么）谢了他，“先生”这个词被咽了下去。将来，哈利回首这个早晨的时候，而且肯定会（经常）回首的，他会以此作为明白自己完完全全、义无反顾地沦陷了的标志。

 

他把自己的腿张得更开了点儿，想无声地催促德拉科。

 

“对，”德拉科鼓励说，“张开点儿。”

 

“嗯嗯嗯，”哈利喘息，嘴唇微张，双腿又站开了些。心脏在胸腔里猛烈地撞击。

 

德拉科试探着伸出舌头舔了舔洞口，他叫喊出声。

 

“Yes，”呻吟支离破碎，“德——德——德拉科，求你了！”宽厚有力地舌头一次又一次舔舐他，哈利感觉脊椎燃起火花。德拉科的呻吟传入他的臀瓣，而哈利嘴里不断流出的感叹词如同被灌下吐真剂后的实话。

 

德拉科亲吻着哈利的穴。他吮吸、啜食、呼吸，让哈利湿润，让哈利绝望，让哈利恳求。

 

“你太完美了。”德拉科说，他的舌头撑开哈利的穴，继续向里。哈利脚趾勾起，背部痉挛。

 

一开始没法全部进入，但德拉科坚持不懈，哈利感觉舌头撑开洞口，插入进来。它深入了，探索哈利，短暂抽出来也只是为了能插入得更深。

 

“草，草，草，草”哈利骂道。他回头看身后的人是什么样了。 _天啊_ ，德拉科就是世间最美好的淫邪模样。面色通红，双眼大睁，双手颤抖。哈利向后顶，在那舌头上自己动的同时保持着和德拉科的对视。德拉科大张开嘴，尽他所能把舌头伸到最直。哈利前后抽插着，直到德拉科在他身体里卷起舌头停住他的动作。哈利的睾丸痛苦地收缩。

 

“德拉科——”哈利恳求道，“求你了，”他把头靠在桌上，“我不行……要射了。”

 

德拉科的舌头出来了，取而代之的是一根手指，按摩着哈利的前列腺。哈利呜咽着颤抖了，眼前出现了星星点点的亮光。太疯狂了，他碰都没有碰自己jb一下——睾丸再一次收缩了——

 

“草。天啊。德拉科。我快要——”德拉科有捏住了他阴茎的根部，哈利几乎抽泣了。

 

“还不行，”德拉科轻言细语，然后又咒骂了一句，“我需要润滑剂。”

 

哈利抬起头，懒散地朝他敞开的卧室门方向一拉，用魔法召来他们需要的东西。一阵沙沙声，抽屉打开再关上的声音，然后一个瓶子朝他撞上来。

 

德拉科轻松抓住了。

 

“草，波特——那真是——”

 

“是是，无魔杖魔法，”哈利不耐烦地说，“令人惊叹。赶紧操我。”

 

哈利感觉到德拉科湿润的龟头抵着自己，他的穴口收缩着，盼着它进来。

 

德拉科发出尖锐的呜咽，“你该看看自己的样子，”哈利听到他吞口水，“波特，我会死在你手里。”

 

德拉科深入了一些，哈利的膝盖终于撑不住了。轻笑着，德拉科环抱住哈利支撑着他。他整个插入了。

 

德拉科的身体终于第一次紧贴着自己的，哈利有股莫名想哭的冲动。他们经历了太多，等了太久。德拉科肯定也有相同的感觉，因为他轻啄了哈利的后颈，耳语了什么话，听起来很可疑地像是“我爱你”。

 

然后他就开始操哈利，向前猛顶，哈利用自己残留的力气向后迎合。他们配合着进入强劲、慌乱的节奏，这节奏肯定是无法持久。德拉科推进，角度完美地刺激着他身体里那个点。

 

“操！”哈利紧闭双眼，德拉科调整姿势，每一次的抽插都正好撞击上那一点。哈利慌乱地喘息，他两腿间的湿润让他自己都惊叹。他把前液涂满整个阴茎，开始上下套弄，那股压力的缓解让他不禁呻吟。现在的他太敏感了，龟头发红，从包皮下突出来，他几乎有些畏惧即将来临的高潮的强烈。

 

他的手速加快，几次长久的、紧握着的套弄，他想着自己多少次幻想过这一切：在和斯莱特林队比赛后的淋浴下，坚挺又湿润；战争期间，在帐篷里度过的一些深夜；开会的时候，读着九头蛇调情的信息。德拉科错了。哈利从来不需要把这个全新的德拉科和九头蛇或者他在学校认识的那个傻逼分开来看，他只需要将自己对这三者的爱结合。

 

“德拉科，”他问道，这个名字就是他的提问。

 

“God, Potter – Yes!”德拉科紧抓着他的髋部，狠狠撞进他身体里。哈利的背上满是汗，两个人的喉咙里都发出响亮的哼声。哈利承受不来。轻轻一扭，拇指划过龟头，他高潮了。

 

“擦啊啊啊操，”他好似祈祷般说。他抬起头，弓起背，如同要触及高处的什么东西，他的高潮似乎在时间里凝结。感觉也正是如此，德拉科操着他，赞美他。

 

“天啊，如此迷人，如此完美，”德拉科胡言乱语，手在哈利的胯边颤抖，“为我。”

 

“只为你。”哈利重复。

 

“你是我的。”德拉科也射了。哈利感觉到他的精液在自己身体深处，感觉自己疲软下来的阴茎勇猛却又乏力地想要重振旗鼓。

 

然后哈利的身体完全放弃抵抗了，他立刻瘫倒在了厨房地上。

 

“波特，”德拉科抱怨道，被他带到了地上，但脸上的微笑显而易见。哈利把德拉科拉进怀里，双手捧着他的脸，很开心能这样看着他。他把他拉近。德拉科反抗——

 

“等一下，口气清新咒语，”他说。哈利摇头大笑。

 

“德拉科，我不介意。”他再一次把他拉近。

 

“你应该介意，”德拉科坚持，挣扎着从他脱下的裤口袋里拿出自己的魔杖，用了咒语，又回到哈利的腿上。他等着。“你可以开始了。”

 

哈利笑着，两人的嘴唇又一次接触了。没有匆忙，没有慌乱。不再是任何事的前戏。就是单纯的吻，轻柔，缓慢，无休止。哈利温柔地把玩着德拉科柔软的白毛，德拉科在哈利怀里完全放松，红着脸，拳头在两人胸前颤抖。

 

“ **德拉科离开，德拉科离开，** ”他们俩都跳了起来，闹钟毁了他们之间的宁静，“ **你要像个大人一样准备好** ”

 

“抱歉，”德拉科哀嚎，坐起身，敲打他星星咒的键盘。他疲惫地揉了揉脸。哈利试图把德拉科拉回来。“不行，波特，我真得走了。我得在面试前再洗一次澡了。”

 

“但你都没吃早饭。”哈利抗议。德拉科坏笑了起来。

 

“我向你保证，我刚吃了一餐极度满足的早饭，”他伸手揉捏哈利肿胀的臀部，“你要是能记得，我会很感激的。”

 

“啊，”哈利笑着回答说，“真是奇怪……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“怎么明明一直是你在吃，最后被填满的却是我。”哈利窃笑着，朝德拉科扭动自己的眉毛，为这个笑话感到十分自豪。

 

“你觉得自己可聪明了是吧。”德拉科翻了个白眼说。

 

“Bum ars-e-tit，”[2]哈利以糟糕的法国口音继续说道。德拉科立即把了哈利的手打到了一边去。

 

“本来还挺可爱的，现在你把气氛毁了。”他说，从哈利身上艰难地站了起来。“这就是你的问题：总是得寸进尺。”哈利在他走开之前抓住了他的手臂。德拉科转过身，然后哈利就看到了：欢快、充满喜爱和坚定不移。

 

“那你笑什么？”哈利咧嘴笑着问。

 

“你可闭嘴吧。“德拉科说，亲了他一下，然后幻影移形了。

 

——————

**联系人：宝**

 

德拉科：我想跟你说个事，你能不能保证不要格兰芬多发作（*这里用的是wax Gryffindor，wax在这里表示变多，意思是要哈利不要冲动；但wax同时还有蜜蜡脱毛的意思，所以下文哈利的回应是那样）？

 

哈利：那可以拔毛或者刮毛吗？用线脱呢？脱毛魔药可以吗？！？！我需要知道！

 

德拉科：波特。

 

哈利：说吧。

 

德拉科：我觉得完全没有必要不让泰迪叫你“爸爸”。我知道你读这句话的时候会觉得我的语气是在指责、评判你，但不是。我完全理解为什么教父这个前缀对你来说很重要，但泰迪不像你这样抱有对卢平教授的缅怀之情。他只是一个被自己心目中的英雄抚养大的小男孩，而且被抚养得还非常出色。他希望能有个人能被他称作“爸爸”，我知道你可以理解这种心情。现在，这个称呼对他来说比对卢平教授来说更有意义。而且无论如何，据我所知，一个小孩是可以有不止一个爸爸的。

 

哈利：你应该当面跟我说，这样我就能亲你了。

 

德拉科：所以，你会好好考虑？

 

哈利：我会想想的，对。

 

德拉科：你也没生气？

 

哈利：我怎么会生气？那段话是我听过最美妙的话之一了……而且还是你说的。我是不是应该看看天上有没有炸尾螺？

 

德拉科：我建议你铭记在心，因为我再也不会说了。

 

        _*_ _哈利已将聊天记录截图_

 

德拉科：不可思议。

 

——————

**联系人：金妮**

 

哈利：要谈谈了吗？

 

金妮：好书。非常恐怖。（*Good Book也可以表示圣经，总之就是金妮顾左右而言他）

 

哈利：今天早上那他妈是什么，金妮。在这么多人里，你应该最了解和一个其余家庭成员都不赞成的人约会是什么感觉。我以为你会支持我，结果你一直那么粗鲁。

 

金妮：是你多疑。

 

哈利：是吗？所以在订婚派对上，你没有在明知德拉科会听见的情况下跟比尔说我不让泰迪见他的事（而且这并不是事实）？你没有背着我跟泰迪说德拉科坏话？你一直这么偷偷摸摸的，所以我直到今早才意识到有多严重。斯莱特林人是有什么高潮魔力之类的吗，一次高潮就能让你变成最糟糕的那种蛇院人？

 

金妮：我不晓得。何不等到马尔福干了你，你再告诉我。

 

哈利： **哈** 。他今早就干了！

 

金妮：恭喜。

 

哈利：金妮。

 

金妮：又怎么？

 

哈利：你为什么要故意为难德拉科？你知道这对我来说有多重要。

 

_金妮正在输入_

 

金妮：潘西觉得是因为我嫉妒。她说这才是当时我为她瞒着九头蛇是马尔福的事而生气的真正原因。

 

哈利：嫉妒什么，金妮？我知道你对我没感觉了。

 

金妮：当然没有。但我们分手之后，我在你的生活中就没有一席之地了。你们从不让我融入你们的完美三人组，但至少和你在一起的时候，我有理由吸引你的注意。你是我最好的朋友，哈利，我也愿意做那个先离开的人，因为这意味着你还是想要我在你身边的。

 

哈利：但是你比其他人都更着急逼我去约会。本来就是因为你我才会上吼吼信的！

 

金妮：没错，但你以前也没有爱过别人多过爱我。我今早看到你和泰迪还有马尔福在一起，内心就有什么东西炸了。嗯，其实你心里一直都是他，对吧？

 

哈利：哎呀，金妮。

 

金妮：别说了。

 

哈利：你真是 **太** 斯莱特林了。

 

金妮：随你吧。你以为你谁啊，唯一可以拖延分院帽的人还是咋地？

 

哈利：你不爽的时候听起来真的很北方。发信息都很北方。

 

金妮：滚犊子。

 

哈利：金妮，我永远不会像爱你那样爱任何人。在我连我自己都无法忍受，更不用说忍受别人的时候，你陪在了我身边。我让 **你** 陪在了我身边，不是罗恩，不是赫敏，更不是德拉科——是你。而且不是因为你曾是我女朋友，因为其实那时候你已经不是了。是因为你是唯一能理解我那时的感受的人，你能理解这么多年来终于让他滚出我的脑子之后我感觉多么孤独多么空虚，你能理解我几乎想念他在我脑子里的感觉是多么操蛋。那种残酷赤裸的坦诚把我们的关系变得特别了。我永远不需要向你隐瞒任何事，我也永远不会为我告诉你的秘密而感到羞耻。不是所有人都能拥有这样一个朋友的，金妮。

 

金妮：我不想去想念你。

 

哈利：那就别毁了这一切。支持我。让我快乐，你个 **傻逼** ！

 

金妮：呃啊，行吧。我保证。

 

哈利：等下喝一杯？

 

金妮：破斧。你请。

 

哈利：行吧，成交。

 

——————

**联系人：宝**

 

德拉科：明天早午餐你打算穿什么？

 

哈利：我准备今晚送金妮回去的时候正好问问潘西怎么穿。

 

德拉科： **不行** 。潘西把你穿得像在扫帚上做爱一样。我没法专注。

        我就等你跟你前任约完会过去找你，可以吧？

 

哈利：可能会有点晚。

 

德拉科：我可以等。

 

哈利：OMG你要和我👏。

 

德拉科：能不能正常说话，你发的信息像是个发情期的、毫无intelligence quotient（*智商）的麻瓜。

 

哈利：我不敢相信你竟然打出了IQ的全称。

 

德拉科：你到家给我发信息？

 

哈利：也许吧。金妮可能会来我家坐坐呢。看等会儿约会进行得怎么样吧。

 

德拉科：你一点也不好笑，波特。

 

哈利：金妮觉得我好笑。

 

德拉科：好吧，她脑袋被鬼飞球好几次吧，所以别急着改行当相声演员。

 

——————

 

哈利：哦，我差点忘了……我之前太（咳）分心了，忘记逗你了，但昨晚你的爸爸情结简直是一发不可收拾啊。我还是不敢相信你在我浴室里打飞机了。

 

德拉科：是，我那时候是需要解决一些生理需求，要是这对你来说这么重要的话。

 

哈利：噢这对我来说真是极其重要了，爸比。

 

德拉科：你就笑吧，波特，但是这些低俗的意淫完全都是你的错。

 

哈利：我的错？

 

德拉科：当然。你太喜欢用这个事来挑逗我了，所以我现在就没法不想。

 

哈利：我想说你的实际爸比问题至少与此有那么一丁点的关系……但嗯，当然啦，你想怪谁就怪谁吧。

 

德拉科：我没有爸比问题。

 

哈利：德拉科。

 

德拉科：我对你的暗示一无所知。

 

哈利：哈？要是说“父亲”问题呢？

 

德拉科：随你吧，波特。你对于父亲的心理创伤可比我严重多了。

 

哈利：有道理……对父亲的心理创伤，严重的抑郁——我们之间共同点太多了，宝贝！

 

德拉科：别忘了PTSD（*创伤后应激障碍）！

 

哈利：所有完美关系的基石？无法接受。

 

——————

 

哈利：亲爱的，我到家了。

 

德拉科：总算。

 

* * *

 

星期一

 

**联系人：宝**

 

哈利：你还好吗？

 

德拉科：好啊，怎么了？

 

哈利：啊，我今早醒来你不在旁边。

 

德拉科：敏锐的洞察力，波特。傲罗们失去了你可怎么办？

 

哈利：你，有没有可能，因为一些事情不开心，德拉科？

 

德拉科：还会演绎推理？我永远也不会懂傲罗们为什么会放你走了。

 

哈利：好了，什么鬼？我们度过了那么美好的一个晚上，你为什么突然生我气了？

 

德拉科：美好的晚上？

 

哈利：对啊，我好像记得你挺享受的……享受了三次。

 

德拉科：你把我草到澳大利亚又草回来，波特。我当然享受。

 

哈利：所以这有什么不好？

 

德拉科：你草到让我感觉你想摆脱我。就好像以后我们再也不会做了。

 

_哈利正在输入_

 

德拉科：我以为我说清楚了这不是随便玩玩。你是想玩玩吗？做个几次，被逼着和我母亲吃早午餐，然后你就跑到苏格兰，然后我们之间就可以顺利地“失败”了。

 

哈利：我恨那个词！你知道我真的希望我从没说过这词。我希望我不知道这个词。

 

德拉科：你的英文词汇量真的承受得起再多失去一个词吗？

 

哈利：嘿。别这样了！我是 **认真** 的。我不知道你为什么一直在找理由说我在玩弄你但我真的是认真的！我今早他妈的五点就起来为那个让我独自在冷冰冰的床上醒来的混蛋的母亲做乳蛋饼。这一整周我都选择了 **你** 而不是我的家人。我把你介绍给了我的教子！还有昨晚？

      昨晚我跟你操到那样是因为从我还不知道操是怎样的时候我就开始一直幻想和你操了。我脑子里充斥着所有可以用来和你操的姿势和方式，我想一次性把所有的可能性都尝试了。

      我和你那样操是因为我他妈的爱上你了。就像我已经爱上了至少四种不同版本的你那样。

 

——————

**来电：宝**

 

哈利：*生气，几乎吼着*“我撒谎了，你满意了吧？”

 

德拉科：*忧心忡忡*“哈利。”

 

哈利：“我那时候当然不知道我自己撒谎了，但我觉得我现在想明白了。”

 

德拉科：“哈利——”

 

哈利：“我不希望九头蛇是你，是因为如果他是你，我就完蛋了。那时，我对你的感情藏得太深了，我……我必须得把那些感情分离出来，因为如果你是人类，我的意思是如果你（*作为九头蛇）是除了马尔福以外的其他人……我就可以一直抱着我们永远不适合彼此，永远不可能成为正常的恋人的念头。我当时能够接受那个事实。你那时就是我徒劳的迷恋。但如果我能像和九头蛇那样和你笑，和你调情，和你打趣，向你敞开心扉，那……那我就无药可救了。那样的话……其他任何人就都不可能了，德拉科……你就是我从头至尾想要得到的一切。*歇斯底里地笑* 而且我们已经约会一整周了。简直像是‘打败黑魔头’一样他妈的令人害怕。”

 

德拉科：“哈利。”

 

哈利：*沉重地呼吸*“你叫我哈利了。”

 

德拉科：“我也爱你。”

 

哈利：“我知道！所以你能不能不要再这么混蛋了？我哪儿都不会跑的。”

 

德拉科：“穿蓝的。”

 

哈利：“哈？”

 

德拉科：“你还没有看过你的衣柜——你今早怎么穿衣服的？算了。我在你衣柜门上挂了一件天蓝和一件驼色西装。穿蓝色的那件去早午餐。”

 

哈利：*呻吟*“德拉科别——”

 

德拉科：“我知道你不喜欢，波特，但我母亲会很喜欢的。”

 

哈利：“好吧。”

 

德拉科：“我大概一小时后到你家，然后我们可以一起用飞路网过去，好吗？”

 

哈利：“当然。”

 

德拉科：“妙哉。”

 

哈利：“太棒了。”

 

德拉科：“开心。”

 

哈利：“对头！”

 

德拉科：“绝了。”

 

哈利：“不，你先挂！”

 

德拉科：“什么？”

 

哈利：“就是一个梗，因为你不肯结束话题。”

 

德拉科：“我没有吗？”

 

哈利：*乐呵*“没有。”

 

德拉科：“哦，我本意不是如此。”

 

哈利：“哈哈好吧，那就拜拜”

 

德拉科：“不要忘了梳头。”

 

哈利：“你看你又不肯挂了。”

 

德拉科：*深深叹气*“我在努力酝酿要说的话呢。”

 

哈利：那你能快一点吗……很显然我还得梳头。

 

德拉科：*清嗓子，声音清脆生硬果断*“谢谢你刚才不善言辞、语法有误的表白。我很需要听到那些话。”

 

哈利：“这就是你最高水平了？”

 

德拉科：“嗯，你催我的。”

 

哈利：“再试一次。”

 

德拉科：“你让我幸福，我以前以为……我不可能会开心，不可能会幸福。所以这真的，就像你说的那样，跟‘打败黑魔头’一样他妈的令人害怕。所以，我很抱歉一直质疑你。最后，你在我心里已经幻灭了，所以我不会质疑你了。”

 

哈利：“就差那么一点儿。”

 

德拉科：“行吧，反正这就是你能得到最好的了，你这个自恋狂。”

 

哈利：*大笑*

 

德拉科：*听哈利大笑*

 

哈利：*同时* “你可以直接过来——”德拉科：*同时* “我觉得最好还是我来帮你弄头发——”

 

哈利：*大笑*“飞路网开了。”

 

——————

 

他们早午餐迟到了。

 

——————

**联系人：金妮**

 

金妮：嘿，马尔福告诉潘西你昨晚真的把他袜子都干飞了；）[3]

 

哈利：德拉科·马尔福用了“把他袜子干飞”这样的词？

 

金妮：对啊，说你真的屌得他石头都掉了[4]！”

 

哈利：你有什么毛病？

 

金妮：这就是我在表示支持。

 

哈利：好吧，别表示了。你会吓着孩子的。

 

金妮：做不到，哈利，亲爱的。你要求了，我听进去了，我 **保证了** 。我不可能食言。

 

哈利：退货。这不是我订的货。

 

金妮：*唱歌：欢快地 没跑调* 哈利和马尔——福情——人——柳。斯莱特林的精子留在你枕头。*夸张结束（双关是我的本意）*

 

哈利：他的

      眼睛

      绿得

      像

      刚腌过的

      癞蛤蟆 （*金妮在哈利二年级时的情人节送给哈利的歌）

 

金妮： **没礼貌** ！

 

——————

 

金妮：嘿，你还记不记得那次我们真的把你的袜子干掉了。那时候特着急所以你没脱袜子，对啊。但你在中途觉得很热就决定脱掉了，但是那时候你的脚真他妈 **臭** ！ **哈哈哈哈**

 

哈利：他的头发像黑板一样乌黑。（*还是金妮送的那首歌的歌词）

 

金妮：行吧，我不说了。

 

——————

**联系人：未知**

 

布雷斯：我是布雷斯·扎比尼。跟你霍格沃茨同年的。

 

哈利：hhh我记得你布雷斯。

 

布雷斯：确认一下总是好的。

 

哈利：我猜是吧。

 

布雷斯：我听说早午餐很成功。纳西莎很开心。

 

哈利：有什么原——

 

布雷斯：事实

 

哈利：听着，我

 

布雷斯：我会

 

哈利：W

 

布雷斯

 

哈

 

布雷

 

H

 

——————

 

哈利：他妈的刚怎么了？

      我的星星咒一直在删除我们的全部聊天记录

 

布雷斯：我相信你还是会把对话铭记在心的。

 

哈利：我不会那么快就忘记的。

 

布雷斯：很好。

 

——————

**联系人：宝**

 

哈利：你朋友是个杀人犯！

 

德拉科：哪一个？

 

哈利：德拉科。

 

德拉科：不，那不是个恐怖的玩笑。我真的不知道是哪个。

 

哈利：给你点提示：高，黑……恶毒。

 

德拉科：啊，布雷斯找你了。

 

哈利：他威胁要杀掉我。

      用极其恐怖的细节描述了。

 

德拉科：被爱是多么的幸运啊。

 

哈利：然后整段对话都不见了。

 

德拉科：是，他很牛逼的。

 

哈利： **德拉科** ！

 

德拉科：冷静点，布雷斯不会伤害赫奇帕奇的。

 

哈利：我真。高兴！？！？！

 

德拉科：哦哦，救世主害怕了？

 

哈利：…… **对** 。

 

德拉科：你应该怕。

        么么

 

——————

**联系人：潘西**

 

哈利：布雷斯是在搞德拉科的妈妈吗？

 

潘西：不要问这种没有人想知道答案的问题，波特。

 

哈利： **卧槽** ！！！ **德拉科不介意** ？

 

潘西：我完全不明白你在说什么。但是，要是我明白的话呢，我要警告你不要向德拉科提起这事。他正在练习一种被我们萨拉查人称作“选择性忽视”的技能。真的是个无与伦比的技能：我们只看到我们想看的事，忽视那些让我们抑郁的母亲开心的。

 

哈利：我永远不会懂斯莱特林。

 

潘西：别担心，就这么糊里糊涂的吧，我猜你最适合这种状态了。

 

——————

 

 **吼吼信消息** ：

 

尖头叉子：我在火车上了。

 

绿蝰：我知道。我刚看着你上车的，蠢人。介意解释一下为什么要登陆这个无聊的app吗？

 

尖头叉子：想在那边找个苏格兰炮友。找个人在我们分别期间暖暖我冰冷的床。纳威已经拒绝我了。

 

绿蝰：别逼我让火车掉头，波特。我一开始让你上车就已经是宽宏大量到极致了。

 

尖头叉子：哈哈哈随你怎么说啦，亲爱的。

 

绿蝰：我最近在思考一个问题，我年轻的表亲那天晚上问了个很好的问题。

 

尖头叉子：对啊！媚娃v. 狼人！原来他真的是个批判性思考家。

 

绿蝰：你知道我指的是哪个问题。

 

尖头叉子：其实，我觉得我不知道？

 

绿蝰：我拒绝跟你逼逼。我到底是不是你男朋友，波特？

 

尖头叉子：：D 自从第一次约会起你在我手机里的备注就是宝。

 

绿蝰：这应该让我感到宽慰吗？太恶心了。现在立刻改掉。

 

尖头叉子：不要滑稽滑稽了。

 

绿蝰：我是认真的。

 

尖头叉子：不，你是德拉科。[5]

 

绿蝰：截个图让我确认你改了。

 

尖头叉子：我知道“宝”对你来说有点莱斯特兰奇[6]，但这名字能让我笑得在芙蓉上大滚[7]。

          *打滚

 

绿蝰：将来，要是你走狗屎运，在我们的婚礼上，我会把这段聊天记录在我们所有的亲友面前大声读出来，这样他们就会知道你是如何毁了这一刻。

 

尖头叉子：是会发生一些格兰杰的事情[8]。

 

绿蝰：我们分手吧。

 

尖头叉子：可我是守门员呀；）[9]

 

尖头叉子：我的爱人飞来！

 

_你已经被吼吼信用户：绿蝰 拉黑了。你不能再发送或者收到这位女巫/男巫/魔法人士的消息了。韦斯莱魔法把戏坊团队小心翼翼地感谢像你这样的奇葩支持我们的产业。下次好运！_

 

 

[1]不可告人的企图

[2]Bum屁股arse菊花tit乳头，这几样德拉科都吃了；arsetit同时是一个骂人的话，arse和tit都可以来形容人傻逼，放在一起就是骂一个人傻逼到极致了。

[3]袜子都干飞：rocked his socks off，一个形容令人叹为观止的俚语。

[4]cocked his rocks off, get someone's rocks off意思就是高潮，这里德拉科这样说和第三个注解里的俚语相似。

[5]I’m serious/Sirius小天狼星梗，这大概也是为什么接下来哈利各种使用人名代替词语做梗。

[6]le-strange，哈利接下来就是用各种人名来代替词语，这里用这个名字里的strange来表示奇怪，意思是“宝”这个称呼对德拉科来说很奇怪。

[7]芙蓉Fleur地板Floor，其实就是说在地上打滚，而且打滚Rolling用的还是罗阿姨的姓的拼写Rowling

[8]也是用格兰杰来代替奇怪，因为英文读起来有相似性。

[9]意思是他不会放手。


End file.
